So Much More Than Enemies
by BeeBella
Summary: Love stories, they suck. You'd think that after she had the guy, Bella would get her happily ever after. No way. Instead, Bella and Edward's relationship is kept secret, nobody knows. Can Edward get over his ego, and tell everyone? R&R! Complete!
1. 1: Sneaking around & Passing Notes

**This is my first proper fanfic story, so I'd appreciate any feedback you have. For those who read 10 Rules to Starting a New School I will be continuing that, but just not yet. This is sort of an introduction to the characters and storyline, so the next chapter will be better. All of this story will be in Bella's view, so unless it says otherwise it's in hers.  
**

**I've been told to say this but - **** Mrs Emacular's stories are _kinda _awesome and she's just pretty cool, thanks for helping me with this story :)**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, the awesome Stephenie Meyer does, and I don't think she's planning on giving it to me any time soon. So yeah, it's not mine... yet :)

**

* * *

**

"Sometimes, I wish we were different people. You know, ones who wouldn't get judged for going out with each other. Maybe even the types who are expected to be together." I said suddenly as we reached the side of school.

This was the part of the journey where I would get out of his car and walk the last bit. Not because Edward was just mean and kicked me out, but because we didn't want people seeing us.

"Yeah, I know. But we're not, so there's no point dwelling on it. And besides, we _are_ those people; we _are _expected to be together. They just don't know it yet." Edward smiled his gorgeous smile - which made my heart melt and my stomach do little flips - and stopped the car.

It made me forget my train of thought each time. I think that's why he used it, that way I didn't ask any more akward questions.

"OK, fine. I'll see you in biology." I huffed, jumping out of his car. The anger was rising in me, but i couldn't understand why, his words has sparked a waiting fire.

Edward grabbed my arm, stopping me from exiting his car fully. He used his free hand to turn me towards him, cupping my face. His hand smoothed over my cheek before his lips crashed onto mine. His kisses always made me speechless, half of the time they flushed my cheeks with a deep red colour.

I jumped out of Edward's car and watched him speed off around the corner. Despite the sightings of sun this morning, small droplets of rain landed on my cheeks. The rain poured down then, soaking me through. I ran the rest of the journey to school. It only took a minute but my uncoordinated feet didn't help. I had tripped over at least four times within that minute, creating mud patches on my jeans. Even this, though, did not slow my running. I sprinted into the nearest building to dry off. School didn't officially start for about ten minutes, so I was safe until then.

My first lessons dragged slowly. I didn't have any lessons with Edward except Biology, but that wasn't until after lunch. The lessons were dull and boring, even English. Finally lunch came, and it couldn't have come at a better time. My stomach growled with hunger every two minutes in the queue for food. Everybody turned to stare at me, the growling seamed to grow louder with every stare. I heard a loud echoing laugh bouncing around the cafeteria. Emmett. His laugh was outrageously loud compared to everyone else's. I could see him holding back the words that were about to roll of his tongue. His laughter became muffled as he met my glare. Emmett was probably the only jock and popular kid to actually like me, except for Edward. Edward was laughing with him too, both enjoying my embarrassment way too much.

As soon as I had paid for my food I ran to the nearest table and stuffed my mouth with something. I ate it so quickly; it completely missed my taste buds. I wasn't even sure what type of food I was eating. It seamed to cure my growling stomach though, and so the rest of my food was quite enjoyable. Well just about as enjoyable as school food gets. I had eaten most of my lunch by the time Angela, Ben and Eric had sat down. They always sat with me, they were probably the only people I got on with in the school.

Angela was like my best friend, we got on very well. She was very smart too. Ben was her boyfriend, they were almost completely opposite but they suited each other so well. She kept his head out of the clouds and he kept her down to earth. Eric was the loudest in our small group. He always had something to talk about and had an opinion about everything, and it never went unspoken. He was good to talk to, but sometimes he was _too _friendly. Friendly I could handle, but his friendliness took it to a whole new level of annoying.

Lunch ended quicker than I had expected, I was grateful though. Not only grateful that I was finally able to see Edward, but also that Eric's rambling had come to an end. I said goodbye to Angela, Ben and Eric and set off walking to Biology. Edward was walking behind me; I could here his and Jessica's laughs. Jessica's annoying, and extremely fake, laugh soon drowned out Edward's as she carried on laughing at every word he spoke.

Jessica Stanley was Edwards newest hit. Well, she wasn't even new, more like used. Before me and Edward got together, him and Jessica were officially 'on'. Well, even that didn't describe what they were doing. He'd give her his full attention here and there, and when she didn't have his attention she was clinging to his arms. He hated her. From what he had told me, he was only with her for his image. Jess was the school's biggest whore and he was expected to be with her. He refused to give me any other details on her. I couldn't help but think that he had some connection with her, even if he had denied it on multiple occasions. He doesn't give her as much attention anymore, in all honesty he doesn't give her any like he used to. She doesn't even get the occasional cheeky snog from him. A part of me wonders if that is because he knows I won't like it, rather than it being a personal choice.

Their, or rather her, laughing didn't subside until we reached the classroom, and the only reason it stopped then was because they separated. Yes, she _actually _removed herself from his arms. A rare action from her. Edward sat down next to me, completely ignoring me, as I was him. In actual fact I was dying to talk to him. Scrap that, I was dying to kiss him. We never got to talk in biology because we were always constantly watched. Edward was always being stared at by Jessica and Mike was always staring at me with a strange fixation on his face. He never took his eyes off me, even in gym.

Mike was one of Edward's friends. They hardly ever talked, but he was part of the group and so he was classed as a friend. He was a strange boy; he followed you around like a lost puppy. He wasn't overly bad looking but he his facial expressions always looked dark or dirty, making him look uglier. He was mostly seen with Jess, even if she was attached to Edward. It was obvious that they belonged together, even if they couldn't see it themselves. He used to be Eric's friend, but he clicked with one of the jocks, Lewis, and so he ditched Eric. Eric never seamed bothered by it though, he actually looked relieved. Though, I didn't doubt that anyone would be that sad if Mike ditched them.

I was trying to take my focus off of Edward, so instead I listened to the teacher. I knew all this stuff but it was the only way to keep me from literally jumping on him. I was so engrossed in listening to the teacher that I didn't feel Edward pass me a note. He had to nudge me to get my attention. I opened up the note to see what he had put. I laughed at his note quietly; he was so vain at times.

_Swan, you geek, you're actually listening to what the teacher is babbling on about instead of staring at you're gorgeous boyfriend?_

**I was distracting myself; I couldn't risk jumping on you in the middle of class now, could I? Besides, I don't see you staring at me...**

_I'm that good looking, you couldn't resist jumping on me? Oh, I was looking at you, I'm just very subtle. Plus, Jess is watching me like a hawk._

**Yes, very good looking. Are you happy now? Anyway, Mike's got his eyes fixed on me.  
**

_Yes, very happy. You're compliments make me extremely happy. Well, as for Mike, he can't have you. He can have Jess, cos' I've got the most gorgeous girl here._

**My compliment's make you happy? Well, cherish 'em. You're not getting any more. Aw, you think I'm prettier than Jessica Stanley? You're eyes don't need testing, do they?  
**

He was writing back when the teacher dismissed us. He hid the note in his pencil case and packed the rest of his things up. I went to leave when I caught my foot on the corner of the table. I felt myself falling, but my feet couldn't steady me. I felt familiar strong hands catch me. I was shocked Edward had caught me; he was supposed to let me fall flat on my butt. He quickly let go of me as soon as I had steadied myself and walked on. Of course, me being Bella, I fell anyway when I caught my foot on my bag strap instead. I heard the thud before it came, and it looked like Edward did too. I could see his body turning, ready to help me up. He would do anything to make sure I wasn't hurting, but I wasn't going to allow him to ruin his rep for this. I gave him a subtle smile and dragged myself to my feet, showing that I was OK. Everybody laughed at me as I started speed walking out of the classroom, the blush was colouring my cheeks in very quickly.

I walked to Gym as fast as I could, avoiding Mike Newton. He never talked to me – he'd be ruined if he did – but he was always stalking behind me. It was beginning to get creepy. I got changed into my kit as soon as I entered the changing rooms and ran out into the indoor gym. I hated gym but I hated being stared at by the other girls in the changing rooms.

When all the class was ready and gathered in the gym, we were told to run three laps around the gym and then pick partners. It was like a double punch in the face. The running was disastrous, as always. I was the last to finish, like always, and so everybody watched as I stumbled my way around, tripping over my own feet. Then picking partners came. I never got chose unless Ben was off school. Angela always paired with me, but if Ben was there he snagged her first. The worst part of choosing partners wasn't my partnerless-ness, it was the bit where Mike always made sure he wasn't picked so he was 'forced' to go with me. He always lingered at the back of his group of friends until he was the odd one out.

When we were partnered up the coach wanted us to do a bit of partner work in netball. It just had to be _that_, didn't it? We were told to do small netball passes to each other and see how many we could get without dropping the ball. Everyone else was doing really well; nobody dropped the ball at all until they reached about twenty passes. I of course dropped it each and every pass, our netball created a loud thud every thirty seconds. I could hear the snickering coming from Jess and her group of friends. Mike wasn't even getting frustrated with me, he seamed infatuated with my clumsiness.

Gym lasted forever; never had a lesson dragged so much before. All of my team were completely annoyed with me, even if I did tell them that I was bad. Each time I dropped or missed the ball they would sigh loudly, exaggerating their annoyance. They never once thought of _not _passing it me. Surely they were not so clueless they couldn't come up with a simple idea like that? As soon as we were free I ran to the car park. I wanted so badly to see Edward. he was standing by his Volvo with his friends, talking, so I started walking to the corner where he usually picked me up. It always took him ages to get rid of his friends so I walked slowly. Eventually all the cars from the parking lot emptied and Edward came to meet me. The sneeking around and secrecy was beggining to get a little too much for me.

* * *

**Review, please, and tell me what you think :) Oh, and before anyone picks up on any flaws, I'm from England and don't know how american schools are so a few details may me wrong.**


	2. 2: Parties & Jealousy

**Hey Guys :)**

**I'm sorry if this chapter took longer than expected, I was really busy. **

**This chapter has been uploaded again, because of a mistake I made. **

**Thanks to all those who sent me a PM or reviewed, I loved getting them :)**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**So Much More Than Enemies**

**Chapter Two - Emmett, Parties & Jealousy**

His shiny silver Volvo came speeding around the corner and stopped in front of me. Without hesitation I jumped into his car, and practically pounced onto Edward, oblivious as to how stupid I looked.

"Woah, missed me?" He laughed, hugging me back. A smile plastered on his perfect face.

"Nah didn't even miss you _one_ bit." I giggled, soaking up the attention he was giving me, which I had been deprived of all day.

"Hmm, really? Then I guess I won't tell you what I wrote on that note in biology, then." He smirked. He was good. He knew I wanted that note.

"Ok. Fine. I missed you lots. Now, the note?" I said sarcastically, he caught onto this quickly.

Edward got the note from his bag and unfolded it. He kept it facing away from me, so I couldn't see what he had wrote. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach anxiously. I knew it was stupid, if he didn't think I was pretty then what did it really matter? A part of me wanted to know, because If he did think I was prettier than Jessica then I knew his reputation didn't mean as much to him as I thought it did. After all, his rep has been coming first for a while.

He held the note out in front of me and fanned it in front of my face. I could see him holding back the laughter through pressed lips, curved into a smirk. I tried to snatch the note from his hands numerous times, failing each time. I couldn't even catch a glimpse of the ink splattered on the page in his hand writing. No matter how much I tried. I knew it was useless, there was no way I would get it from him.

"Hmm, I might just hang on to this until tomorrow…" He said, letting go of the laughter he had been holding. The smirk on his lips had turned into a huge grin.

I could tell that he wasn't kidding either; he enjoyed my impatience too much. The longer he kept the note from me, the more I begged for it and the funnier he found it. He shoved the note back into his bag and moved the bag out of reach. He had placed it behind his seat, where I couldn't reach it but I could see it. I swear, that bag was taunting me. I half expected it to flash me a cheesy grin. I knew he had done it to purposely annoy me, this was classical Edward right here.

If he thought he could hide this note from me, he was very wrong. I would get that note one way or another, I didn't care what lengths I would have to go to. I tried thinking up things in my mind, ways to get the note. I had gone through every mean of distraction I could think of. None of them would work, although they didn't sound _half _bad. There was only one which would work right then, in the car. But even Edward wasn't that stupid. He was probably going through the same things I was, imagining the ways I was attempting to get the note.

It was right then I realised just how obsessed I had become. I was creating a mastermind, diamond stealing, bank robbing, prison escaping, theft kind of plan for a _note_. And yes, it _had_ already crossed my mind about wearing one of those criminalizing black leather suits and boots to match. Heck, I had even thought of using a few of those little spy weapons, too. I mentally kicked myself for allowing my imagination to run wild. I swear Emmett was rubbing off on me.

Emmett was Edward's brother, and a huge pain. His idea of fun was too annoy as many people in one night as he could, or his personal favourite, which was to embarrass me. Public embarrassment was his favourite. He had absolutely no idea that me and Edward were together, even if I was at his house twenty-four-seven, but that didn't stop him buying us numerous 'his' and 'her' items. In fact, I had a collection of 'her' items in my bedroom closet. I was too afraid of opening that door, in case I got buried alive by the vast amount of them cluttered in there. But, I was even more afraid of chucking them out and facing the wrath of Emmett. It was true, violence wasn't his thing – but sex jokes about me around school and tying me up to trees with inappropriate signs was.

I was too busy thinking that I didn't even notice Edward get out of the car. I only noticed when he had practically dragged me halfway out of the car. I snapped myself from my thinking and came back to reality.

"You know, if you didn't want to see Emmett today, you could have just told me." Edward chuckled as he read the fear crossing my face.

I was just about to respond with my very witty comment when Emmett ran out the door. He pulled me into a bear hug, seeing which bones he could break this time.

"Of course Bella wants to see me. Why wouldn't she?" He cried, with mock horror written all over his face.

I tried pulling myself away from his bear hug, trying to save myself from yet another hospital visit caused by Emmett. Emmett, though, had other idea's. He picked me up, spinning me around in at least five circles, and ran with me to the open front door. He obviously didn't see the staircase right in front of him. I heard a crash, saw a flash of white and felt a fresh bruise on my butt. Yes, Emmett was sometimes just as clumsy as me.

"Emmett, there's a staircase there you dimwit." Alice chimed from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. Bella didn't though. Bella you _really _need to open your eyes next time." Emmett tut with exaggeration, I could feel the need to smack him one bubbling inside me. One more comment like that from him and it would bubble over.

I picked myself up off the floor, being offered no help from anyone, and brushed myself off. I could hear Emmett laughing from the kitchen, along with Alice. Alice often laughed at my misfortune, too. In fact, if it wasn't my coordination it was Emmett, and if it wasn't him it was Alice. Yes, even the sweet little Alice could be evil I had recovered enough to walk in a straight line, as Emmett called it 'walking un-drunk', we headed up to Edwards room. Finally, we had alone time. We seamed to never have any of it anymore. We sat talking, about everything, and just laughing. It was nice to be able to just be ourselves. No secrecy, no sneaking around and none of my rubbish acting.

"No matter what Alice says to you, I do not want to go shopping with her. Last time she forced me into those really uncomfortable high heels, I fell down and landed on one of the workers there." I sighed, Alice had tried persuading Edward to make me go shopping with her. She knew that he had a certain power over me, he could just about dazzle me to do anything. Edward found it hilarious, he had never met anyone, a girl at that, who hated shopping so much.

Edward's laugh was interrupted by a vibration from his pocket. He ignored it the first time, thinking they would not call back. But they did, and he had no choice but to answer it. He flipped the phone up, rolling his eyes at the caller ID. It was obvious who was calling him, she couldn't leave him alone for more than an hour.

"Who's party?" Edward asked the squeaky voice on the receiving end.

I gritted my teeth together, attempting to make my anger disappear. A party, no matter who's, was Edward's social life. And nobody, not even his girlfriend, held back this. The only alone time we had together in what felt like months was pushed aside by his social life, yet again. This was not the first time, and something told me that it wasn't the last time either.

"Yeah, sure. I'll invite everyone I know, no geeks or science freaks… yeah got it." He nodded like a bobble head to Jessica's every demand. '_If she told you to kiss her, would you?' _I thought mentally, the answer scared me.

"I'm sorry, Bella –" Edward started, I knew his next sentence, I had heard it so many times before.

"Yeah, I know. There's a party, you're the socialite and have to go. I'm a geek, I can't go. I get it. Bye." I said, brushing it off as best as my lame acting skills would allow.

I pecked his cheek avoiding looking into mesmerizing eyes, so he couldn't convince me to do something I would regret. I could see the conflict in his eyes. Truth was _he_ didn't know if his girlfriend was more important than his social life, either.

The note situation, that had left my mind as soon as I had reached Edward's house, flicked back in to my mind. I was beginning to question myself on what Jessica had more than me. It was pretty obvious that her popularity overshadowed me greatly, but for the first time I questioned myself if it was that which would win Edward over.

I walked home by myself. The normal Forks weather kicked in then, rain poured down like there were no tomorrow. I tried walking as fast as my legs would take me, but by the time I had reached home my clothes were completely soaked through. Charlie, my dad, must have realised that some teenage crisis had happened and didn't bother asking. I just went straight to my room, prompting Charlie to phone for a pizza.

I picked up my battered copy of Wuthering Heights, trying to force my mind to concentrate on something else. Something other than the subject I knew I needed to sort out there and then, but my 'sometimes' boyfriend was too busy mingling with that immature, slutty, bimbo, boyfriend stealing, whore. Also known as his other girlfriend. The book didn't calm me, my jealousy emotions kicked in. The truth was that I was afraid of loosing him. And with the click of Jess' fingers, that could be arranged. I knew that, he did too. But tonight, I could not push the little voice out of my mind which kept telling me what I had been afraid of. Could Edward's rep really get in the way of us?

* * *

**Review please. Reviews make me happy :) **

**The next chapter will be updated sooner hopefully. **


	3. 3: Tension & Fake Date Plans With Mike

**Hey guys (:**

**So here is the third chapter of So Much More Than Enemies. I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I thought I should just leave it for the next chapter :) **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, you made my day (:**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Tension & Fake Date Plans With Mike**

I woke up early the next morning, with the situation from last night still playing on my mind. I honestly didn't know what to do, and what I could do was limited because we didn't see each other much during school. The only time we would get to sort it out was the ten to fifteen minute drive to school and then the drive back to mine. It was ridiculous. Edward's car pulled up then, and he had knocked on the front door. Charlie was at work, so Edward was safe to do so. Charlie knew Edward's rep as well as the teens in this town, and he tried his best to keep Edward away from me. He obviously had not thought of the times when he was at work, which was hours on end.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward greeted me as I opened the front door.

"Morning." I huffed, I had nothing else to say. My mind had gone blank.

"You alright?" His voice became worried at my sudden tone of seriousness.

"Yep, fine. Never better." I said sarcastically, huffing again.

"Ok…" His voice had become a whisper; he knew that pushing me right now would only cause him trouble.

The drive to school was in almost complete silence, we went without saying merely three words to each other and they were 'See you later'. The tension had become so much, that neither of us could be bothered to sort it. Edward's excuse for never being the one to sort out an argument was simply, 'I didn't do anything wrong'. And as for me, well I just didn't want to be the one. I felt like he should be the one to do so for a change.

School went by quicker than I thought it would, and the tension had built by the time Biology had come, we just sat in silence giving each other the odd glance here and there. It probably looked normal to everyone else, for us to be in complete silence, we _were_ supposed to be sworn enemies. Biology had now become the worst lesson of the day for me, I found myself looking forward to Gym. Ok, so _almost _looking forward to it. When the bell finally erupted through the classroom, Edward lingered behind, picking up his things in slow motion. He was normally out of the classroom quickly, followed by Jessica.

"Bella, can we talk about last night, please?" He whispered to me, after all he couldn't risk his rep now, could he?

"I have Gym, and last time I checked you weren't in it." I said a little louder than him, I wanted the people behind us to hear but I chickened out at the last minute. So instead it came out as a loud whisper.

"Ditch Gym. I can get you out. You won't have to work with Newton." He challenged, he knew how much I hated Mike.

"How am I going to get out of Gym without Charlie knowing?"

"Easy. Let me handle it."

"No, we will talk after school. Charlie doesn't get home until late anyway." I said, walking away. I refused to be swayed on the subject, I was not ditching for him, we could talk later.

I was pared with Mike in Gym, which was not all that surprising. I expected it to be an average lesson in Gym, nothing too bad. Boy was I wrong. The running was intense, it was just a continuous loop of sprinting, something I could not do. By the time everyone had gone into the double digits I was still on my fifth lap. I had come to the realisation that ditching with Edward would have not been such a bad idea after all. But being my stubborn self I didn't. I mentally kicked myself for being so stubborn and thinking Gym would be good.

The torture did finally end, though, and Mike had decided to walk with me. He obviously forgot the rules, me and him did not talk unless it was absolutely unavoidable.

"So Bella, Gym was good today, don't you think?" His idea of small talk was way off. He was asking _me, _Bella Swan, if I liked Gym, he had totally lost it.

"Um, no. I hate running…" I laughed, did he really think different?

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad."

"For you! You're not the one with the coordination problems."

"You're not that bad." He waited for me to say something, but when I didn't he carried on, "So, you doing anything Friday night?"

We were in hearing distance of Edward and his friends at this point, so it was obvious he could here us. I saw his head turn slightly in our direction, whilst his friends carried on talking. I could use this to my advantage, play his game and see how much he liked it.

"Nothing yet, why?" I asked.

"Well, would you, uh, like to go out sometime?" He asked, warily.

"Sometime like Friday?" I laughed, he looked so nervous.

"Yeah…" He said in an almost completely silent whisper.

"Okay, sure."

"What? Really?" He asked, in complete shock. He looked stunned that I had actually said yes.

"Yeah." I nodded; he didn't say anything back so I took it as my cue to leave. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, anyway."

I gave him a quick hug before heading out of the school grounds. I caught a glimpse of Edwards clearly shocked face, it was priceless. Never before had I seen him react that way.

Edward came to pick me up from the corner quicker than I had expected. He normally was talking to his friends for at least twenty minutes, today he hadn't even been ten. I climbed into his car cautiously. My conscience batteling with me over my recent plans for Friday night. Part of me told me how stupid it was to aggriviate the situation even more, and the other half told me that it wasn't so bad of me to do that. After all Edward always made plans like that.

"Mike Newton, really Bella?" Edward asked as soon as I had closed the car door.

"Yes, really. Besides, you make plans all the time why can't I?" I asked defensively.

"I'm expected to do that, you however are not."

"Well maybe it's time I stopped being so predictable. Maybe I want to climb the social ladder, and Mike Newton might just be the answer to my problem."

"Bella, that's a load of crap. You know it, I know it." He spat in anger.

I decided to keep quite after that, there was no way he was going to see my side of this. After five minutes of silence he decided to speak, breaking the growing tension between us.

"Bella, look I'm sorry. About last night, I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have put the party before you. I really am sorry." He said, starting the car.

"It's ok." I whispered, torn between forgiving him and sticking to my argument.

"Can we just drop it and leave it in the past?" He asked, obviously just as tired of the situation as I was.

"I guess so and I suppose I could cancel the whole date thing with Mike."

"Good, 'cause now I don't have to rag on him for asking the nerd out." He laughed.

"Oh, that was low!" I scoffed, slapping him playfully.

We talked like normal on the way back, as if nothing had happened. That was one thing I did love about Edward. He wouldn't carry on something. He didn't dig up the arguments which had been buried, he just went on as if nothing had happened between us. Which, in most cases, was a good thing.

Edward came to my house for a bit, as Charlie was still at work. I wasn't as excited as I would normally be about having him to myself for a bit, because I knew the chance of something coming up was still high. But as soon as we had sat down on the sofa he switched his phone off. We sat cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie. I had to admit to myself that it was by far the best evening we had spent together throughout our whole relationship.

Edward left about ten minutes before Charlie came home. Charlie had asked if I had cooked something for myself, he was such a sucker for the whole worrying thing. He had ordered in some food at the station, and so he thought I was just going to not have anything. I actually had to show him the pizza box before he would believe me.

"You hate that whole pizza by yourself?" He asked. The mask of shock on his face was to much to bare and I burst out laughing.

"I was hungry!" I said between laughs, Charlie was still shocked though and shook his head in astonishment before heading to the sofa.

The truth was that me and Edward had shared a large pizza and a bowl of popcorn. But I felt the need to leave out the popcorn. That truly would have shocked him.

I went to bed straight after Charlie had gone to sit in the room then. I hadn't realised how tried I was until then, when the tiredness had come crashing over me. I went to bed on a high note; the day had turned out better than I had thought. But just as sleep closed over me I couldn't help but think about the Mike situation. I had told Edward I would cancel the date, so why did a part of me not want to cancel it?

* * *

**So there you go, the third chapter (:**

**I was going to say that I would send those who reviewed a 'sneak peak' of the next chapter, but honestly I feel like that is somewhat bribing people into reviewing, so if you do want a 'sneak peak' of the next chapter just PM me and i'll send you one (:**

**But anyway, review please - tell me what you think.**


	4. 4: Foundation of Sanity & Breaking Point

**Hey guys (:**

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed or sent me a message. I really loved getting them.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I've been visiting family and had no access to a computer at all. But, here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint (:**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, or anything else but the story line. That ones all mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four - Foundations of Sanity & Breaking Points**

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. I had spent all night thinking about things. Those things being the two idiots destroying the very foundation of my sanity, crumbling it into unfixable pieces. To me, the concept of having two guys after me was completely new and quite frankly shocking. I wasn't even expected to have _one _guy after me, never mind two. Especially when those two guys were both part of the popular crowd. There was a good side to having those two after you, though. Jessica was second in both of their books. Well, she came in for a close second with Edward and that race was still not over. Something, though, told me it never would be. But still, she was in second. I hope.

After coming to the realization that thinking gave you headaches, I decided to quit. I would just have to see how this one panned out and go with it, because thinking about it was just _way _too devastating for my heath… Make that anybody's health. I needed to distract myself from the idiotic thinking that went on in my head.

I got dressed and went downstairs; I had opted against making an effort today. I wanted no extra attention from either of them idiots. My averagely simple jeans and t-shirt were no eye openers, but I was extremely thankful for that. I wasn't supposed to be getting attention, and as much as I did like it, I wanted my old life back. But no, stupid Cullen always had to juggle my life upside down, throwing it out of balance (no joke intended on his poor juggling skills, there). Edward's attention though, was the one that had me biting down on my tongue. He wanted me, and then he didn't. He wanted her as well, even if he wasn't the first to admit it.

I sat in silence at the kitchen table then, waiting for Edward to pick me up. I had even thought about phoning him up and telling him not to bother as I could easily dive myself there, but that would only make him concerned. I really did not need that right now. The wait was long, and gruelling. I spent the whole time grinding down on my bottom teeth, counting the seconds that past. Honestly, it was like waiting for a death sentence. I worried way to much, I made a big deal out of every little thing, and I could feel myself mentally breaking. I decided to do something practical and get something to eat, my stomach loudly agreed.

Just as I was about to pour myself some cereal Edward's car pulled up. That boy has impeccable timing. I opened the front door just before he knocked on it, giving him a quick smile before heading back to the kitchen. Edward followed, rambling on about some school thing.

"…So you're coming tonight, right?" He asked, just as his voice came back in to focus.

"To what?" I asked, my mind not all there. I was too busy getting my books together, which I had forgotten to do in the spare time I had this morning.

"The game tonight… I just said it." He said slowly, as if he were talking to someone stupid. I just looked at him, completely out of it.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry… Um I don't know if I'm gonna go." I said, snapping out of my trance.

"Bella, you can't miss it. All the other players have their girlfriends at the game; I don't want to be the only exception." He whined, pouting his lips out.

"You have Jessica…" I almost whispered. It wasn't until I had said the first word I realised just how close I was to the thin line which kept Edward from the brink of anger.

"Do you have to bring her up? Really, Bella!" He huffed, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Well it's true. She is you're girlfriend, to them anyway. What difference would I make if nobody even knows who I am to you?"

"Because I want you there, any other reason needed?"

"No." I simply stated, unsure myself of the answer I had given.

Edward flashed me his brilliant smile, the one he always used when he had won an argument. Which was most of the time, if not all. We set off for school then, most of the drive in silence. It didn't irritate me like it usually did, I found the silence refreshing. We exchanged few words, throwing little questions at each other. All which had a simple one word answer. Most, I know, would have found the drive boring but I honestly didn't. Even though I knew that the more time we spent talking meant the time I had to think was decreased, which was something I had been trying to do all morning, but my mind was completely switched onto a new channel.

We arrived near school and Edward dropped me off in the usual place, kissing my cheek and waving goodbye before turning around the corner. The usual weather of Forks settled in then, the rain coming down hard. By the time I had reached the school I was soaked. I was practically the only one who was outside, as most had ran inside at the first sign of the clouds. It made me laugh, the thought of all the pretty little jocks running inside because of their perfectly sculptured hair.

The first few lessons went by slowly and dragged terribly. The lessons I had with Mike went by even slower. He wasn't sitting anywhere near me and so I couldn't even cancel the date. The only time I would be able to was in Biology or Gym. I couldn't really do it in Biology with Edward there, how awkward would that one be? I could imagine it now, and the mental picture I had conjured up was not pretty.

When lunch came I sat with Angela, Ben and Eric. We talked about the normal boring stuff, well Eric did anyway. The three of us just sat quietly and pretended to be listening to his little rant. I nodded in all the right places and laughed at the appropriate times. If you were friends with Eric, it was how you got through your lunch hour alive. Before I knew it the whole cafeteria had become empty. I had an urge to make a joke about it, but knowing Eric he would take it to heart. For a boy, he was pretty emotional. I waved goodbye to the boys and hugged Angela before rushing off to Biology. They followed behind slowly, taking their time. I didn't know why, they were never the ones to be late. Ever.

It turned out that most of the class were still not there, even the teacher hadn't turned up yet. Only a few seats were actually being occupied by students. Of course my chair was being occupied by Jessica, whilst the rest of her group crowded around the table. I saw Mike turn around and smile at me, but with a glance from Jessica he suddenly turned his attention back to the group. I went to sit in my seat, in hope that Jessica would move. She being herself, of course, didn't.

"Hey, Jess. Could I have my seat back please?" I asked, the antagonism coating my voice.

She didn't move, instead she completely ignored my obvious presence. I sighed loudly, waiting for her to remove her skinny butt from my God damn chair. The rest of the group, Edward included, carried on talking as if wasn't even there. Edward was so engrossed he hadn't even acknowledged my presence. I walked to the table behind where Angela and Ben sat. We started talking, but I could still hear everything Jessica and Edward said to each other. It made me want to puke. Literally.

"You. Me. Mine. Tonight." Edward laughed, using his so called 'sexy voice'.

"Forget tonight, how about now?" Jessica laughed in her high pitched, sugar coated, fake voice.

"Dude, get a room!" One of the pea-sized-brain jocks laughed.

Jessica suddenly turned around to me then, throwing her beady eyes my way. It wasn't until then I realized how loudly I had exaggeratedly sighed. Me and my hate for her - we could be a pain sometimes.

"What's up Swan, jealous?" Jessica laughed. Edward just sat there cautiously waiting for my answer.

"Jealous of you? Yes, because you're so much more prettier than anyone else here..." I rolled my eyes; I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"You should be…" she said, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm so jealous of you, I'd die to look like you. It's my dream to be so God damn fake I could be popped with a pin." I heard the sarcasm coat my voice as the words left my mouth.

It took her a while but she replied with another small blow, "I'm not the one being laughed at for having such a fat ass."

"Or the clothes she stole from her Grandma." James laughed, joining in.

I felt the tears sting my eyes, I wasn't crying because of what they had said. The tears were out of pure hate and anger. The words out of their mouths meant nothing, but the people they were coming from made me boil in pure hatred. Everyone looked over at Edward then, waiting expectantly for him to say something horrible and nasty to me.

"Or that dog ugly face!" Edward laughed, throwing himself back on his chair. I saw no remorse in his eyes. At all. I felt pure hate for him right then, just as I did for his 'friends'.

It hit me then. My boyfriend was one of the people making my life a living hell. This wasn't the first time he had made snide comments to me, but suddenly it all became too much and I felt my feet pulling me towards the door quickly. The laughter didn't subside as I ran out of the classroom. The teacher came down the hall then, causing me to bang straight into him. I didn't care, I just had to leave. If I didn't I was sure the anger would get the better of me. The teachers calls didn't stop me either, I just ran out of the school grounds.

The rain was coming down now, quicker than before. The clear rain hit my cheeks, mixing with the unstoppable salty tears that fell from my eyes. I walked slowly, drenching myself in the rain. I couldn't place a reason why, but the rain was nice. It was calming and peaceful. When I reached my house, I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't want to go home, not yet anyway. I wanted to stay out in the rain and think. Think everything through. Think about Edward and our relationship, Mike and Friday. Everything...

You've seen the movies. The typical high school ones. The story line follows a similar pattern each time. The schools jock pretends to like the average plain and geeky girl for some satisfaction of his own, weather it be the humiliation or money. Along the way he'd fall in love with her for real, but she'd find out the truth and she'd leave him. The ending of it, always so typical, would see him going after her, saying sorry and sticking it to all them losers he called friends.

I was still waiting on my boyfriend to do that – stick it to those friends of his.

* * *

**You all knew it was coming, the breaking point for Bella... Will she forgive him? You'll all have to wait and find out :) **

**The second chapter will be out quicker. I'm in the middle of writing it so it should be out soon. **

**Review please! :)**


	5. 5: Bitter Goodbyes & All New Feelings

**Hey guys :) **

**Feel free to skip this extra long AN ;D**

**I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long for this chapter. I hope this ones long enough for you all, it's longer than any other chapter I've done. I got carried away :D**

**I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed the past four chapters, they all made me smile like a mad person.**

**I thought you all deserved a special mention, because I probably would have given this up by now if it weren't for those reviews :)**

**You guys are very awesome.**

**MaxAndTwiFan, Lee Haynes, 1987, , HallKids, A is for Angel, Percabethfan01, twilightgirl43, Mangl234, k.i.m.b.e.r.l.y.24, JustBecca-x, twilightsagafrrreeaakk, Robsessed17, SmokeyMelina, wowgal, Edfan, ThaliaofCourse**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - Bitter Goodbyes & All New Feelings**

The next morning Edward came to pick me up. I was shocked at his complete idiocy, yet expected him to do this anyway. I knew the routine, we'd done it before: I'd get it the car; he'd kiss me good morning; act like nothing ever happened and go on like normal. I wasn't going to let that happen today. I was not going to let Edward walk all over me, I'd let him do that for so long now.

I walked to his car and got in, avoiding locking my eyes with his. His eyes had a strange hold over me; it took everything I had to refuse them the attention they demanded. He flashed me a dazzling smile, another one of his gorgeous features which demanded every drop of my attention. I smiled weakly back, thoughtlessly. I didn't want to show him any sign of forgiveness from me, yet I had flashed him a smile. A weak one at that, but it was still a smile.

"Morning Gorgeous." He said, smiling.

"Oh, so _now _I'm gorgeous?" I snapped back, a little too quickly.

"Bella, what the hell are you on about now?" He sighed.

"Or that dog ugly face." I mocked, surprisingly well if I say so myself.

"What was I supposed to do, huh? Blow our cover and defended you?" He huffed.

"You mean like a normal boyfriend would have done? Yes, you should have."

"Bella, you knew I had to say it. Why are you so hung up about it?" His voice softened down a few tones. It was silent for a few seconds before I answered.

"Because you're part of the reason I hate going to school so much. You call me ugly, put me down on a daily basis and take the piss out of me whenever you can. But that's not what annoys me, what annoys me is the simple fact that you do all that and still call me your girlfriend." I spat, my voice breaking the silence.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I'm super happy. Never been better. We however, are not. I can't be with you anymore, you're apologies are worthless. Take them somewhere they _are_ wanted." I said, stepping out of his car.

"So what does that mean? Are _you_ breaking up with _me_?" He questioned, confusion set upon his gorgeous features. Nobody ever broke up with Edward Cullen

"Yes, Edward. _I'm _breaking up with _you_. Got it?" I spat, slamming his car door and heading for my Chevy truck. I hadn't driven it in a long time; it would be a nice change. At least my car didn't kick me out around the corner because of its rep. I smiled at the mental picture of it.

Edward didn't set off straight away, his car stayed until mine had gone. He still thought I was going to come back, that was until I had actually driven off, and then he got the point. We'd broken up. It hit _me_ then. Me and Edward had broken up, we weren't together anymore. We would never cuddle up on my sofa watching a movie again; we would never talk for hours about how annoying we found each other anymore. We were separate, not a whole anymore. Everything we had, had ended in a matter of minutes. Everything said was full of hate and coated in anger. It was safe to say that this relationship had ended on nothing short of sour notes and bitter goodbyes.

I kept thinking about the reality of what I had just done on the way to school, tossing the possibilities in my mind. I could always get back with him; tell him how stupid I was. I could work my way back into his life slowly. I shook my head violently, throwing them out of my head. I had not done anything wrong. This was not my fault. I was not going to get back with him. This was his fault and I had every right to do what I did. But something told me otherwise, something told me I had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me. That's when the tears set in. I mentally scolded myself for crying over _him_.

I got out of my truck, which I had unknowingly parked across from Edward's stupid shiny Volvo. Him, Jessica, Mike and a few other popular kids were swarmed around it, chatting away like there was no tomorrow. Mike saw me straight away, flashing me a warm smile. When none of them were really paying attention to him he jogged my way. I frowned at the fact that he too still didn't want to be seen around me, although it seamed to be more than Edward did.

"Hey Bella." He greeted, smiling still.

"Hey." I said casually.

"So, were still on for tomorrow night, right?" He asked.

"Oh, um the date… Is it… No never mind," I mumbled, trying to find the right words. "Yeah, I can't wait."

He didn't see the lies behind my words, "Cool, me either."

"So, pick me up at… Seven?" I asked, casually. Mike nodded and ran back to the group.

I walked into school, avoiding looking at Edward. The lessons went by pretty quickly, ironically. The clock was tormenting me; it would go slow whenever I stared at it, yet whenever I tore my eyes away from it the hands of the clock moved at lightning speeds. When lunch came though, I was thankful. Being in lessons didn't help when you were trying to think of ways to avoid Biology and, hopefully, Gym. It also gave me some time to think about the date with Mike tomorrow.

I knew that the date would be a good way to show Edward exactly what he was doing to me. It would also open a few doors for me; he'd be easier to get to once he knew just how much it hurt. But I still didn't like the thought of using someone for my own personal gain, and showing them up in the meantime. It felt horrible, and wrong. All I knew was that if that happened to me I wouldn't like it, so why would anybody else?

I wanted to go on the date for other reasons too, though. Mike was the only guy to pay any attention to me, except Edward. Plus, he wasn't afraid too much about his reputation taking a blow or two. In fact, his rep seamed to be the last thing on his mind. I kept my mind on the positive notes of the date, saving myself from backing out of it. Because there was, of course, the possibility that I would enjoy the date.

Lunch ended on a happy note, well almost a happy note. I still hadn't figured out how to get out of Biology or Gym. Then again, thinking about it, lunch hadn't ended on a happy note at all. All I had done was convince myself that I wasn't hurting the feelings of Mike Newton in order to get Edward to see his selfish ways. Even though I was hurting Mike. I am such an idiot.

I walked into Biology, my stomach doing tiny little flips of anxiety and panic. I felt myself stop breathing for a moment or two when I saw his sitting in his seat which was noticeably next to mine; boy was this going to be awkward. I sat in my seat carefully, watching every move Edward made. I would have given anything to be anywhere else but near Edward right then. I really did not want to be there. I could feel Edward's eyes burning with anger as they glared at me. It made me breathe deeply and tense in a mix of emotions.

"Afternoon class. Today we're going to be working in partners, with the person next to you, and completing this worksheet." The teacher announced as he walked in the room. He handed out a sheet with a table on and a few quiz type questions.

"Shall we get started, partner?" Edward said, smirking.

"Here is an idea, why don't I do them all since you don't have the brains to answer even one of those questions." I snapped back.

"Nope, we have to work in partners... Remember?"

"How could I forget?" I rolled my eyes.

"Easily. You always do." He half whispered, loud enough for me to hear though.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said, hastily.

"Well, you seamed to forget the deal we made at the beginning of our relationship. You know the one." He sighed, filling in an answer.

"Well I'm terribly sorry for feeling the need to end a relationship with a loser who was a complete jerk." I said, crossing out his answer and writing in the correct one.

"Apology accepted." He smirked, snatching the pen from my hands so he could write yet another wrong answer.

"Apologies can't be accepted if their fake… you know what I mean." I sighed exaggeratedly.

"Sore attempt at a comeback, baby," He smiled, waiting for an answer. He didn't get one. "That's what I thought."

I ignored him for the rest of the lesson and sat drawing circles in the table with my finger. Edward continued his efforts to make me crack under the pressure of his words, but failed. It felt good to finally hear the teacher dismiss us. But that didn't stop Edward from trying his hardest to infuriate me.

"Hey baby." He called out to Jessica.

"Hey, gorgeous. Mine at six, right?" Jessica laughed annoyingly. It wasn't even a laugh, Hyena on drugs more like.

"Like usual, yeah." He grinned at her. His words sent an earthquake through my whole body. His words rang like alarms in my ears, bringing anger to my whole posture. Had he been going to Jessica's house whilst we were together, or was he joking? Something told me he wasn't.

"Bella, shift your fat ass." Jessica laughed, pulling me from my thoughts and pushing me out of the way.

That pushed me right over the edge, breaking past the line that kept me collected. Without thinking my hand connected with Jessica's face. It took me a few seconds to realise what I had done. I had just slapped Jessica Stanley straight across the face. Jessica ran out of the classroom followed by an angered Edward. Mike, who'd stood by watching the whole thing, came up to me laughing his head off.

"It's about time someone taught her a lesson. Edward didn't look too happy, though." Mike said, still laughing. I could help but snigger, too, despite my anger.

"Edward's just pissed because he's got to deal with _that _for the rest of the day." I giggled.

"Swan, you're a legend." Mike grinned, high-fiving me.

We laughed about it all the way to Gym; I wasn't even bothered about seeing Jessica in Gym, either. I was actually excited to see her reaction; it was thrilling to have done such a thing to her of all people. I felt like I was on a sugar high, I really did. All Mike and I did on the way to Gym was talk about it and laugh, acting as if we were old friends. It was really fun to talk to him; he was the total opposite of Edward and right then that was exactly what I needed.

"I'll see you in Gym. Want to partner up with me?" Mike asked, walking backwards.

"Like always, sure do." I laughed. For once I really _did _want to partner up with him.

When I got into the changing rooms I felt all the popular girls stare at me incredulously, they too could not believe I had done such a thing. Nobody ever did anything to Jessica Stanley, just because of who she was. Jessica was sat in a corner, hiding her face. I had to suffocate a laugh in order to keep myself from the possibility of being beat up by them lot. One slap was enough for the day; I didn't need anymore, regardless of who they came from.

"You're gonna pay for that, Swan." Jessica threatened as she pushed past me, walking towards the Gym.

"Okay, good luck with that…" I rolled my eyes, Jessica was harmless.

"You're really pushing it, Swan. I wouldn't if I were you." A tall, beefy, athletic girl whispered in my ear. If her voice hadn't sounded so manly, I would have said something back. If I were being entirely honest, she had me quivering at the knees.

When we got into the Gym Mike immediately dragged me over to him. After we had done a few warm-ups, which, might I add, went very wrong, we sat watching the other team do relays. It was amusing to watch the other team literally whack each other with the bat they passed on. The plastics – Jessica and her little robots – were even funnier to watch. Though, I had no doubt in my mind that they were going to laugh at my meagre attempts at not hitting myself with the bat when it was my turn.

"Don't hit yourself with the bat now Bella, wouldn't want you're pretty face getting injured. Would we?" Mike laughed, pushing me over to the markers set out for the task.

"Ha-ha, very funny. And as adorable as that little comment was, I'm _so _gonna whack you with the bat." I laughed, walking over to my team.

I had to admit, I didn't injure myself or anyone else doing the relays. Even Mike was safe from my lethal passes to him. They went quickly, too. The fifteen minutes we had for each team doing relays flew past so fast. I _almost _liked Gym.

Note to self – _almost._

After gym Mike walked me back to my truck, talking non stop on the way about Gym. Mike was convinced I was going to fall down at least three times. The smile grew on my face when I realised that I had not tripped once. I, Bella Swan, went a full Gym lesson without falling.

"See you tomorrow, Mike." I waved, walking to my truck.

"You sure will." Mike laughed, waving back.

Instead of letting me walk to my truck, like a normal person would, Mike decided it would be comical to see me trip at least once, seeing as I hadn't tripped up at all that day. He put his foot under mine so I tripped over his. I thought I was going to smack the pavement face first. Mike though, not wanting to 'see my pretty face getting injured' quickly caught me. I turned around, once on my feet to see a grinning Mike looking bloated with pride that he had caught me.

"Almost Bella. Didn't think you could go a full day without falling!" He sighed, holding back the laughter.

"Mike, you idiot. Now… you can let me go," I said, smacking his hands away. He didn't move. "I'll kick you… somewhere you don't wanna be kicked."

Mike held a face of pure faux horror, letting go quickly, "You wouldn't…"

"I so would." I laughed, getting in my truck. I saw Mike grin foolishly before heading over to his friends.

I saw the smile on my face, too, in the mirror. I felt giddy inside at the fact I had already made such good friends with him. I was now extremely excited for the date tomorrow. My smile soon washed off my face though, when I saw Edward. He looked straight at me, parading around with a new girl. She was attached to his arms. I had to say, she was even sluttier than Jessica. I felt played. Even if I were going on the date tomorrow, Edward Still knew about it, and I wasn't snogging another person the same day I had split up with someone.

I had been played. Edward Cullen had played me, yet I expected more from him. I felt pure wholesome hatred for him.

* * *

**Review, please :) **

**I just want to say, I know that it seams this is going to be a Bella/Mike story but it's not. There is going to be more Mike in future chapters, but it is a Bella/Edward story.**

**See you guys next chapter ;D**


	6. 6: Baseball Bats & Missing Pieces

**Hellooo :)**

**I've gotta say, the reviews for the last chapter were amazing. Thank you all, so much :)**

**This isn't as long as my other chapters but I wanted to get it out anyway, because I'm visiting family soon for a few days and probably won't be able to update until sunday. But you all totally deserved a quick update ;D Well, that and the thought of being blamed for provoking the Volturi... hehe ;)**

**Well, here's Chapter Six of SMMTE :)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Baseball Bats & Missing Pieces**

A strange feeling of aloneness washed over me as I opened the front door to my house. The routine of having Edward picking me up and going to his house had become so customary, that I forgot what it was like before. In a sense, I had gone back to the normalness of things. I had gotten back to the way life was before Edward, but it felt so wrong. It felt almost like a dream, to not have him here with me. My heart felt empty, like it had a missing piece. It _did _have a missing piece. Edward.

I sighed as I placed my bag on the kitchen counter and sat on the worn out wooden chairs. The house was quiet, not even the wind broke the silence. I hated the silence, it was creepy. I prayed for a gust of wind to howl through the small cracks in between the windows and the wooden frames. Nothing. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth and my teeth trying to fill the silence. The silence always reminded me of them freaky horror movies that had you on the edge of your seat. The ones that had your heart racing at the mere thought of what was going to happen next. The paranoia set in then, along with my own version of tension building music. I crept into the living room, panicked. I thought about switching on the television, to create some noise, but opted against it once my stupidly wild imagination built a strong case against it. Suddenly, the phone rang, making me jump out of my skin and pierce any ears in a ten mile radius with my bloodcurdling scream.

"H-hello?" I answered the phone, a baseball bat in my hand ready.

"Hello." A strange, strangled voice answered flatly, making my heartbeat accelerate with pure fear.

"W-who is t-this?" I asked, cautiously. A part of me didn't even want to know.

"That's not important," The voice laughed, darkly. "but –"

I cut him off frantically, "Who are you, what do you want?"

"Look lady, come outside and you'll see." The voice compromised.

"No." I answered quickly.

"Outside now, or the cat gets it." He threatened.

Now I was truly confused, "What cat?"

"Uh, did I say cat? I meant… Dog… Yeah, dog." The voice said quickly.

"What dog?" I asked, my face scrunching up in confusion.

"Uh… fish?" The voice asked, hopefully. It clicked then.

"Jacob Black." I warned, throwing the phone down and running for the front door.

I ran outside, grinning at the tall and muscular boy who was standing before me. He grinned at me innocently before backing away.

"Whoa, Bella. It was only a joke. I'm sorry!" He shouted, still backing away.

"What are you…? Oh!" I breathed, noticing the baseball bat that was still attached to my hand. I couldn't help but break down in fits of laughter.

Jake looked at me, a small pout on his face. I couldn't help but laugh harder at him. By the time I had finished my full on laughing fit, I had tears rolling down my face. Jake scowled playfully before pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you!" He shouted in my ear, almost deafening me.

"Eh, I _almost _missed you." I stated sarcastically, a huge unmovable grin on my face.

"So… how has Bella been?" He asked as we walked back into my house.

"Bella's been good. 'Bout Jake?"

"He's never been better," Jake grinned. "'Bout Bella's boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" I asked, panic alerts buzzing in my head. Did he know?

"I don't know, you tell me. Seth said he'd seen you with someone who went to Forks High. His names Edward or something like that."

"Oh… That boyfriend." I whispered.

"Yes… that one." Jake whispered, cracking into laughter.

"Oh, we broke up today."

"Aw, how come?" He asked, hugging me. Jake's hugs were always so warm and comforting.

"His reputation got in the way, so I ended it." I smiled; it was nice to have someone to confide in who wasn't going to spread it around. Jake would never do that to me.

"He sounds like a dickhead." Jake laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know him."

"Still, he sounds like one." Jake grinned.

Jake kept on asking the usual questions, ones I didn't mind answering. Actually, I was happy to answer them; it meant that I could get them off my chest. Every time I mentioned something bad, Jake would offer to go beat up 'this Edward guy' for me. Soon enough, though, I had run out of things to say. Some things I didn't want to share and others I felt were best to keep under the rug for a while. Most of the things I had already talked about were enough to piss Jake off, and a pissed off Jacob was not – and never will be – open to reasoning. He hadn't heard the worst of it, and it was better kept that way.

Jake didn't want to change the subject though, he kept on picking for more information, seeing what he could dig up from my mind. Jake was a big gossiper, but I never once feared he would do that to me. I knew for a fact that Jake would never go dishing out the dirt on me, whether it be his best friends or his strangers.

"So, what's got you so down?" Jake asked, picking my dull mood up.

"Nothing…" I whispered back.

"Come on, Bella. You can tell me." Jake said, nudging me with his shoulder.

"I saw Edward with another girl today, and I felt just like every other girl he has dated. He made me feel so used, like he didn't even care about me. I thought our relationship was different. I mean, it's not like I had myself another guy or-" I cut myself off, the words that had just escaped my mouth sinking in.

I did have another guy, I did have somebody else, and Edward had seen that. I had done the same thing to Edward as he had done to me. I was just as bad as him. I felt so infuriated with myself. I couldn't believe I had been so blind. How could I have missed it?

"Bella…?" Jake asked, pulling me out of my intense thinking.

"Sorry… I was just thinking…" I answered, still not fully there.

"About?" Jake asked, indicating for me to carry on.

"I'm a hypocrite… I'm such an idiot." I groaned, ignoring Jake.

"Explain, please?" Jake pleaded, puzzled.

"Ok, so when me and Edward were going out, we kept it a secret and so Edward had to keep up his 'player ways'. But, then I got asked out by this boy called Mike and Edward asked me to cancel it. We broke up the morning I was supposed to cancel it so I didn't; instead I lead Mike on, unintentionally of course. But when I saw Edward snogging another girl's face off, I felt jealous. Now, I just feel like a hypocrite because I had lead Mike on and done the exact same thing as Edward did." I sighed.

Jake took it all in with a deep breath and answered, "It _is_ kind of hypocritical, Bella, but at the end of the day it's up to you. It's understandable you're not over him yet, so if I were you I'd cancel the date. Chances are…Edward hates seeing you with another guy, too. But, it's your choice."

I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. I knew I had to call off the date. Even if Mike Newton was sweet, funny and charming, he still wasn't Edward Cullen. Nobody would ever be a good replacement for Edward. Nobody would ever be like the real thing. But going on that date wouldn't have been right in any case, I wasn't ready to move on. Seriously, who moves on to somebody else in a matter of hours? Did Edward? Had he moved on already?

Edward.

I missed him. A lot.

"So, Jake. Why the hell did you phone me like that? You freaked me out so bad." I laughed, trying to lift the mood up a little.

"I was about to knock on your door but saw you creeping around the house like a mad woman, so I thought it would be funny to spook you." He grinned, jumping off the sofa in order to keep himself safe from me.

"You. Jerk." I snorted between laughs, running after him.

* * *

**Woo, Jacob's here :) **

**I hope the twist wasn't too much, it just felt right that Bella didn't go on the date with Mike. **

**Please review :) Tell me what you think ;D You guys are pure awesomeness!**

**See'ya next chapter... ;D**


	7. 7: Awkwardness & Unbreakable Slumbers

**Hey guys (:**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it made my day, like always! **

**I do appreciate constructive critism and harsh reviews, but I felt someone had gone too far by making it out my story had a 'wife beater' theme to it. So, in answer to that, I must say that I do not support in anyway this type of abuse. Or any for that matter. So, I assure you, my story isn't going down that path :)**

**Also, I start Year 11 tomorrow, and so some chapters may take a while to be put up. I am not abandoning this story. But, with it being my last year in school, I need to get my head down and pass those GCSE's ;D**

**And on that note... enjoy! ;)**

**And review... please? :D**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Awkwardness & Unbreakable Slumbers **

The sound of an alarm buzzed through my ears, waking me up. I hated being woken up by an alarm clock each morning. Before I moved to Forks with Charlie, the sun had been the only thing needed to wake me up. Even on the dullest of days, the sun still shone through brightly enough. Here in Forks it was the complete opposite. The sun never woke me up, it never came out. The thick clouds of gloomy greyness were the first thing you saw everyday. And, even though I was growing accustomed to it, I still missed the sun. In forks, even on the sunniest of days, the sun never woke you up.

I sighed, dragging myself out of bed. Today felt like one of _those_ days. You know, like a lazy day. I couldn't find the motivation to even carry myself down the stairs to get some breakfast. All I wanted to do was jump right back into bed and never wake up. Everything around me today was miserable, including me. I felt tired, sick, and annoyed. Tired from the lack of sleep Forks allowed you to get, sick from the nerves of going to school today, and annoyed from the thought of seeing _him_ today.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him, as I trudged downstairs. We were broke up, and his business was now nothing to do with me. Saying that though, I don't think his business ever was anything to do with me. Today, though, could either be the start of something or quite easily the end of something. If Edward had already moved on, chances being he had, then what was left for us? All I had to do was make sure Edward knew the date with Mike had been cancelled.

_Mike_. Oh no. I still had to cancel that. I hadn't gotten around to it last night, for several reasons. One being that I hadn't a clue what to say to him. I had figured that leaving it for today would have given me time to think of a good enough excuse, I didn't want to be mean or nasty about it. I don't know why I thought leaving until the actual day of the date was I could idea, but I did. I had to cancel it at school, one way or another.

Just as I had finished breakfast, Charlie had come downstairs. He was already dressed for work and ready to leave. Usually Charlie would mumble 'see you later' and leave. He wasn't one for sticking around and talking. Which is why his actions which followed shocked me. Instead of him leaving, like normal, he sat down on one the creaky and unmatching wooden chairs around the kitchen table.

"Morning, Bella." He called, as he sat down.

"Morning… Dad." I greeted, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you; you've been kind of glum, recently." He said. He must have seen the confusion in my facial expressions. Usually he would beat around the bush, edging on to the subject closely.

"No, Dad. I'm fine, really." I said, desperately. A little too desperate from the look on Charlie's face. He wasn't giving in that easily.

"Bella, if anything is bothering you, you can tell me. Is it a boy?" He asked, he seamed afraid of my next answer.

"No," I said, embarrassed. "Dad, are you really going to ask me about boys?"

"You're right. I guess not. But… you're being… safe, right?" He asked, cautiously.

"Dad!" I hissed. This conversation couldn't have gotten any more uncomfortable.

"Sorry… I was just –"

I cut him off; this couldn't go on any longer, "Dad, I'm fine. Ok? And I'm being safe, I promise."

"Ok," Charlie said, heading towards the door. "Well, I've got an emergency call to go check out. See you later."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Charlie stepped out of the door. The awkwardness couldn't have been any worse. I think Charlie had felt the tension, too. Maybe he would learn that 'The Talk' is better left to my mother. Even then, though, it had been embarrassing.

After I had gotten washed and ready, I headed downstairs again. Recently, I had been getting ready earlier than needed. It had been so long since I had driven myself to school. I know I had taken my truck to school yesterday, but Edward had still come to pick me up. This was officially the first day Edward had not picked me up in a long time. The need for time to speed up would now become desperate. It was, unfortunately, safe to say that I dreaded mornings.

The time for me to leave for school did come eventually. If felt like hours, though. I knew that if I left now, I would be very early. But I also knew that waiting for one more minute would have been hazardous to my health. I collected my books and bag and ran out the door. Before I knew it, I had jumped into my truck and turned the noisy engine on. The unsettling engine roared loudly. The splashing sound of the rain on the truck melted in with the growling engine. My concentration had been stolen, and I found it hard to keep it on the road ahead of me. Every now and then, my eyes would flash white. It was only for a few seconds, but those few seconds had my heart racing quickly, and pounding heavily.

As I came up to the entrance of the school, my concentration had been erased completely. Before I knew it, I was heading towards another truck. I couldn't stop for the pure panic which had set in me. I wouldn't have stopped in time anyway. My eyes locked with the eyes of the other driver. Panic was set in his eyes, too. With the rush of fear set like stone, the collision was sure to be nothing short of chaotic. There was nothing more I could do. Swerving the truck coming my way was out of the question. There wasn't anywhere I could possibly go.

A shock of courage surged through me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I slammed down on the breaks as hard as I could, knowing the impact would be that much less than before. I kept my eyes shut the whole time, bracing myself for the pain which would come soon. My body tensed with fear and my hands squeezed into fists. Normally, my first instinct would have been to protect my face. But, in the rush of the moment, my instincts didn't kick in.

I felt the car jerk sideways, from breaking so hard. Now, all I had to do was brace myself. Easier said than done, though. Nothing, I was sure, would prepare me for the fear which set inside me.

The collision came then, the impact sent my body forwards. I felt a surge of pain pass through my head, as I was hurled forwards. The pain hadn't been as much as I had expected, but it still was enough to send me drowsy.

I didn't dare open my eyes; the smell of blood was already too much. I didn't need to see it, too. Without my sight, the only sense I could really depend on was my hearing. It only took a few seconds for me to hear a pair of frantic hands pulling on the door. The door opened eventually, but I was sure it had been forced open. I felt a pair of cold hands across my face. A pair of hands which sent shivers down through my body and electivity down my spine.

"Bella," A voice called, panic-stricken. "Bella, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Hmm." I nodded in acknowledgement to the voice.

"Come on, Bella… open you're eyes…" The voice whispered.

I tried, but my eyes wouldn't open. It was as if they were glued shut. I wanted to see his face, though. I needed to see him.

"Bella… can you hear me?" He asked again.

His voice was fading out in to the distance, being taken over by a fuzzy sound. Like the white noise between radio stations.

"Yes… a… bit." I answered, slowly. My mouth had become dry; it was so hard to get the words out.

"Oh, God. Bella… come on." I felt the hand touch my face again.

The rest was a blur. I could hear what was happening and I could feel it, too. But, I couldn't respond. My body ached, I felt so sore. I was sure my breathing had become faster. I couldn't breath though, I was short of breath. It wasn't because of the accident. It was the fear.

Before I really understood what was happening, drowsiness took over me. The rest of the world vanished into blackness around me. I felt trapped, as if I had been sent into an unbreakable slumber. The pain ceased though, I felt numb. Out of everything which had just happened, I understood one important thing.

Edward's panicked voice had been coated in sadness and regret. And, just as that was the last thing on everybody else's mind, it was the first on mine. He really did care. Underneath that barricade of toughness was Edward Cullen, the person.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too much with the crash and all :) **

**Review, guys! They make me happy :)**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. 8: Waiting Rooms & Bonds of Hope

****

Hey guys :)

**Well, it's midnight here in the UK but I thought I would put this chapter up now, anyway. I hate waiting to post chapters.**

**I stayed at home and wrote this chapter tonight, totally missing the Freedom Festival... for some reason writing appealed alot more!**

**So, here is Chapter Eight... enjoy! And Review! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Waiting Rooms & Bonds of Hope**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

The waiting room had become crowded within minutes of Bella and the other kid arriving. Almost all the school had stuffed themselves into the tiny room. Even those who hadn't managed to pack themselves in here had conveniently waited outside.

The room, even with the crowd of people, was deadly silent. Every shuffle, cough and sigh didn't go unnoticed. Rooms full of people should be warm and inviting, but it was understandable that those manners had been pushed out the window. Nobody really cared to speak, afraid of saying the wrong thing. I could imagine it, that one kid asking the ultimate question, 'What if they don't make it?'.

But that was the question we all were thinking. What if the two of them didn't make it? What if only one did? What if the one who made it through was not the one I had been hoping for? I knew it sounded selfish, to not be happy for the kid who made it through. But I knew that in the worse case scenario, I would only feel hate for him. Bella was the victim; she should be the one who was saved.

"Edward," Alice whispered. "No matter how many times you tap your feet, the doctors aren't going to come out any faster."

"Then the same rule applies for the amount of times you twiddle your thumbs." I snapped. The chirpy Alice wasn't doing much else but bug me. Even she should've known that I wouldn't be in any mood for humour.

"Gee, Edward. No need to get crabby with me." She rolled her eyes.

I didn't respond with anything in word form, instead I just huffed a unsteady breath out and threw my head back in impatience. How long did it take for the news to come? Surely, they had to know _something _by now. I need to know if she was ok. I need to know if Bella was alive.

_Bella_… The only girl I had actually felt real feelings for. The only girl I could be myself around. The only girl I wanted to be with. Not Jessica. It was never Jessica. Stanley was just the distraction, the obstacle which stood in the way. I never had real feelings for Jessica. I never would.

I could have stopped Bella from being in the car crash. If only I hadn't put my stupid reputation before her. Maybe if I had just told everybody about us, if I hadn't have been so scared of the reaction, then she wouldn't be hanging between life and death right now. Limbo. That's where she was. That's where I had put her. I couldn't have been more of a complete idiot if I had tried.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan?" A voice asked. Charlie.

"I'm sorry sir; you will have to wait with the rest of them." The snotty receptionist answered, not even looking up from her computer screen.

"I need to see her, she's my daughter." Charlie stated, his voice strained.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you will just wait with the rest of them. As soon as we know anything, you'll be the first to see her." She sighed in exasperation. At least she looked up from her computer screen this time.

Charlie took the only free seat next to Alice. I was pretty sure that the room full of school kids was bugging him. The last thing he needed right now was a room full of students huffing in annoyance every now and then.

"Charlie, she's going to be fine." Alice soothed. Charlie looked up and smiled. It was a fake smile, but nobody expected more from him. Nobody was really in the mood for smiling anyway.

Alice was the only one of Bella's friends who'd actually been confident enough to talk to Charlie. Nobody else had the courage Alice did to tell him that his daughter would be fine, when they knew that there was a possibility of it being a complete lie.

"What happened?" Charlie asked suddenly. It hit me then, what actually had happened.

The crash had been bigger than anybody could have imagined. Nobody had seen it coming until the last few seconds, when the car wheels screeched. Everybody looked on in shock as the two trucks collided. Bella's truck had come to a complete stop. Now, the only two things which could happen next were simple. The person in the other truck could pay attention to where he was driving and slam on the breaks quickly, or carry on looking out his window and hit Bella.

The impact had been so massive that everyone could see Bella's whole body slam forwards. The sight of blood had made most turn away in disbelief, nobody wanted to see her that way. Glass had shattered all around her. It was a scene nobody wanted to witness.

When nobody replied to Charlie's question he sighed. It was a shaky sigh, like the silence had confirmed his doubts. The silence meant that the crash was bad enough that nobody wanted to even breathe a word of it.

"We have some information regarding the crash at Forks High," A doctor stated. His voice made everyone jump. "Could the parents of Tim Gatefield please follow me?"

Everybody was silent until the two parents of Tim had disappeared around the corner. Then, expectantly, a few people huffed in irritation. Some didn't know whether they should be happy or sad. Maybe one had made it through, but did that give reason to celebrate when another life hung in the balance?

"Mr Swan… they said that the only damage Bella really had was to her head. I mean, what are the chances of her dying with just that?" A high pitched voice squeaked through the silent room.

"Jess. How could you be so insensitive? Do you hear yourself?" Alice shouted. For once, the sound of Alice shouting couldn't have been more welcomed. Everyone looked at Alice in agreement.

"Eddie. Can't you shut her up?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"No, I can't. You insensitive bitch. Now I suggest you leave _before _I give Alice permission to smack you one." I spat through clenched teeth.

Jessica looked shocked. She hadn't heard me talk like that to her before. She hadn't heard anyone talk like that to her before, and she certainly wasn't used to it. After the initial shock had set in, she ran out of the room.

The atmosphere had chanced spectacularly. Tension lingered above us all now. It was like thick clouds of tension laced with shock. Nobody knew what to say.

"Who said I needed permission to smack her one?" Alice asked. Her voice was serious, yet her words had an edge of humour.

Everybody laughed lightly, even Charlie cracked a smile. Alice's words had lightened the mood up enough for people to start small conversations. The sound of light chatter filling the silent room lifted the anxiety off of everybody's shoulders. Not fully, but enough that the atmosphere wasn't so tense anymore.

"Edward. Maybe we should go and see if Carlisle can tell us anything?" Alice asked, an idea flickering through her mind.

"Do you think he can tell us anything?" I asked, hopeful.

"You never know. He could." Alice shrugged. She didn't want to be disappointed if he couldn't, so she didn't get excited about it.

Just as we were about to go and ask for Carlisle at the reception desk, he came out holding a few documents. Everybody looked up in anticipation. The nervous look on his face didn't move, and it felt as if everyone else saw it too. That nervous look could be the only thing which held this room together, or the only thing which broke all bonds of hope.

"Bella Swan… She…" Carlisle didn't finish straight away.

It felt like hours waiting for him to announce those three words. The question was, _which_ three words was he going to say next?

* * *

**There you guys have it... an EPOV ;)**

**So... Review... pretty please? ;D**

**See you all next chapter :)**


	9. 9: Something Like Death & Peace Offering

**Guys ;)**

**The reviews were amazing! Thank you all, so much :D**

**Almost 100 reviews, I'm amazingly shocked. You guys are amazing.**

**Anyway, this chapter would have been up yesterday but I did an English Mock Exam. Which I know I failed (go me!), and when I got home I just wasn't in the mood to do this chapter, but it's up now :)**

**Reviews would be lovely ;)**

**Oh, and if you have any questions about So Much More Than Enemies then just PM me, because I know a few of you do.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine - Something Like Death & Peace Offerings**

An unbearable pain ripped through my ribcage, pulling me out of the blackness. My eyes fluttered open quickly, a white room being the first image I saw. A bright light of white shined into my barely adjusted eyes. I had to blink a good few hundred times just to become used to the light colours surrounding me. I had become so used to the black colours I had just been around, and the white had destroyed that. My eyes squinted from the light, making them water.

I was a hundred percent positive that I was dead. Nobody knew what death felt like, so I was pretty sure the pain was only part of the experience. The bright white colour flashing into my eyes was a small confirmation of that, too. Did this mean that I had made it to heaven?

Just then, an annoying beeping sound destroyed the calm, quite peacefulness I had just experienced. I frowned to myself. I knew death would probably be somewhat painful, but noisy too? Come on, that's just so unfair. I breathed out deeply, allowing the irritation to wash out of me, but I realised that _that _would only happen _after _the beeping stopped. Which it didn't. It carried on, and on, and on. And on. After a few minutes of continuous beeping, my ears became used to it. But, just as I had actually got used to it, something else decided to disturb me further. I turned my stiff neck to see what it was. It puzzled me as to why I had only kept my head forward until then, instead of looking around the room.

"Oh, Bella… you're alive!" Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"No," I answered challengingly. "I'm dead."

Charlie laughed a small laugh. "Bella, you're alive."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. It hit me then, the white room was just a hospital room.

"Don't worry, that's just the medication talking. The effects are different on each person." A doctor laughed. He sounded just like Carlisle.

"I'm not mad, doc." I said, frowning.

"Of course not," Carlisle said, smiling. "Now, Bella, are you in any pain?"

"My side hurts, but other than that I'm fine. Can I go home now?" I asked, hopeful.

"Afraid not, Bella. You're going to be in for a little bit longer. We need to keep an eye on you."

I sighed. I hated hospitals with a passion. No wonder I thought death was painful. Being stuck in a hospital room was the worst thing in the world. I avoided these places at all costs. Of course, other people would tell you how unavoidable that was for me, because _I_ was 'Bella the Klutz'.

"Do you remember what happened, Bella?" Carlisle asked, pulling me out of my thinking.

"Not really," I answered, thinking hard. "All I remember is being in my truck…"

"That's alright," He said to me, then turned to Charlie. "She may start remembering little parts here and there, but otherwise, that shouldn't be too much of a problem for her."

"Ok, sure. Could I speak to you outside for a minute, Doctor Cullen?" Charlie asked, walking out of my room.

My door didn't stay closed for long though, some other people came in. From what I could see, it was Alice and Edward. Alice walked up to me at an incredibly fast speed, a huge smile planted on her worried looking face.

"Bella! You're ok!" She screamed happily.

"If by ok, you mean 'not dead' then yeah, apparently I am." I smiled.

"Wow, even lying in a hospital bed, she still uses sarcasm." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled back at Alice, contemplating whether I should attempt to hit her or just make another sharp comeback that she would hate. That's when I truly noticed Edward beside her. I saw him walk in, but I didn't pay much attention to him. He was standing there with his hands stuffed tightly into his pockets, leaning back against a wall. I couldn't decide whether he looked cocky and arrogant or worried and scared. Lord knows only that boy could do all four in one move.

"So, I'm gonna leave you two alone…." Alice said, walking backwards out of the room. She completely ignored me shaking my head furiously.

Edward smiled a crooked smile. It was that smile that still made me completely melt inside, wobbly at the knees. Curse his damn cute smile and perfectly sculpted features.

I wanted to badly to say something to him, but no words formed in my head. I couldn't even manage a 'thank you', you know, since he did save me. I was still furiously mad at him, though. The stupid guy goes and chooses his reputation over me, and then saves me. He has sent me in some right circles, that one. How could he do –

I cut that thought short when something else came to me. I had just remembered something. Before looking at him, I hadn't remembered being saved by him. The idiot had _actually_ saved me.

"Y-you… you saved me." I said, tripping over my words as they spilled out of my mouth.

"I guess." He muttered to his shoes. I felt like screaming at him, _I'm over here, you idiot. I know you felt I was something on the bottom of your shoes; you don't have to remind me_.

"No, you did. You… why?" I asked, still unable to form anything which made sense.

"Really, Bella?" He asked, snapping his head up in confusion.

"Yes… Why?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Oh, because I didn't feel like letting you die today." He sighed, rolling his eyes at me.

"How nice of you." I spat.

"I cannot believe you thought I would leave you to die."

"Well you were hardly on my buddy list… But honestly Edward, I don't know what to say to you. You always seam to annoy me." I sighed.

"A thank you would be nice." He muttered again.

"Oh, my bad. Thank you for saving my life you idiotic jerk." I smiled.

"Oh, so now you hate me?"

"Wow, you actually got something right for once."

"Well, then. I guess you hate these flowers I bought you, too." He spat, shoving the flowers into my hands.

"I _loathe_ them." I smiled, looking disgustingly at the flowers.

Edward sighed, completely annoyed, and left. I couldn't help but twist my face in aggravation, when I heard him say goodbye to Charlie. I didn't get a goodbye…

I found myself automatically smelling the flowers he had bought me. As soon as I realised what I were doing, I smacked the flowers away from my nose at once. Stupid Cullen. I couldn't figure out how he could make me feel so angry and so happy at the same time. Only he could infuriate me and make me feel special at the same time.

Just as I were about to place the flowers on the side next to me, I saw a dangling piece of paper. _Do not read it, do not read it,_ I screamed at myself. As always, though, the curiosity got the better of me, and I flipped the little card over.

_I guess we are almost even now. I hurt you, bad. But you scared the hell out of me. I brought you a little peace offering; it is on the side next to your bed._

_Love, Edward. _

I frowned at the words on the page, whilst laughing at some of the things he wrote. Like I said, only this guy could make me feel two opposite things at the same time. I looked on the side, where Edward had told me his 'peace offering' was. And sure enough, a little piece of paper, with my name written on it, sat on the side. I picked it up and flipped it over.

_One Token. _

_This can be exchanged for one whack over the head with absolutely anything._

_Use Wisely ;)_

_Edward._

I couldn't help but smile at his little elementary school methods. But, if he wanted to play it that way, I would happily play too. This 'peace offering' would _definitely_ come in handy. Cullen, let those games begin.

* * *

**Review, please :D**

**This chapter felt so short compared to my others, sorry guys :(**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. 10: Vegetarian Vampire & Ghosts In Air

**Hey :)**

**Chapter Ten! I never thought my story would come this far. I cannot thank all those who read and reviewed my story enough. You are all amazingly awesome. And... We got past 100 reviews! Eek, thank you! ;D**

**A special shout to my friend Amy... my singing buddy. She is amazing, and I promised her a shout out, so here you are. Thank you for putting up with my constant nagging, you're the best ;)**

**One more for Shelby, Mrs Emacular, I love you, douche ;) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Vegetarian Vampires & Ghosts In The Air**

I had been in hospital for a few days now, and I had hated every minute of it. There was nothing worse than being stuck in a hospital. I detested them with a passion. The only plus side to being stuck in a stuffy, mood killer, no privacy kind of hospital was being stuck in a stuffy, mood killer, no privacy kind of room of my own.

As soon as I had woken up that day, and all the visitors had gone, they took me out of the temporary room and placed me on a noisy ward with other people. I had been stuck on that stupid ward for a few days, but I had complained so much that they eventually agreed to move me into a room of my own. Something told me that Carlisle had a little to do with that, too. I had bugged him the most about it, so it had been a possibility that he was the reason for my move.

Over the last few days Charlie had visited me as much as possible. It was sometimes once or twice a day, as soon as he had finished work at the station. The first thing I would hear him moan about was the cooking, or lack of. Obviously I hadn't been home to cook him anything, and he sure was missing it. I had questioned him about he had managed to not burn the house down yet, or if he already had burnt it to the ground. Apparently the only way the house was still standing was because Charlie had been eating out at a small café near the hospital.

My mother and Phil had also visited me quite a lot. As soon as Charlie had phoned my mother she jumped on the next plane down here. I had told her to go back home and stop worrying, but she refused to go anywhere until I was out of hospital. I felt guilty, though. Phil had been training and had to fly out with my mother in the middle of it. He refused to go back, too. No matter how much I begged the two of them, they dismissed my case. I had found out that the both of them were staying in a hotel just out of town, because there was no other place for them to go. There had been space at Charlie's but that wouldn't have been _anything_ short of awkward. That was another reason I felt guilty, they were handing out cash for a hotel when there really was no need.

A few other people had visited me, too. Some had shocked me. But I wasn't rejecting the visits; they actually made me feel good, which was surprising, considering I was in a hospital.

Suddenly the door opened, and a pair of hands were stuck out in shock.

"Bella… You're alive!" Emmett called, smiling.

"No, Emmett. I'm dead." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Really? Oh, can I plan your funeral? It would be a _fun_eral!" He asked, beaming.

"Shut it." I giggled, throwing my magazine at him.

"Hey that…" Emmett stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Oh la-la. I could totally picture her –"

"Emmett!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, came to see how you were. Oh, I got you a gift."

"You shouldn't have, Emmett." I smiled.

Emmett pulled a bag from behind his back and smiled, holding it out to me. I eagerly took it, wondering what he had got me. When I saw two teddies with 'his' and 'her' written on them I almost cried. I missed getting those off Emmett, even if they were somewhat bizarre. Emmett must have taken my surprise for sadness, because his face suddenly turned sour.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I knew you and Edward weren't talking much, I didn't think it was that bad…" He said quickly.

"No, Emmett it's –"

"I could get you a puppy! And this time I won't pretend to be a vegetarian vampire and try and eat it…" He said, seriously.

I almost burst out laughing at his suggestion. I remember the last time I had a puppy, called Alfie. Emmett had seen it and thought it would be funny to pretend to be a vampire. Of course, the poor puppy ran for his life. The puppy was petrified of Emmett and we had to keep him away from Alfie for weeks. We had to give Alfie away because I was always at school and Charlie was always at work, we didn't think it was fair for Alfie. I missed him so much!

"Emmett, it's fine. I don't want another puppy, I love these." I laughed.

Just as Emmett was about to answer, a nurse walked in with some medication. Emmett's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The nurse was actually very pretty, and Emmett thought so too. Emmett adored Rosalie to death, but he was completely captured in admiration by this beautiful nurse. He bent his head to find the nurses name, smirking to himself.

"So, Shelby… are visiting hours over?" Emmett asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Afraid so, sir." Shelby answered with a welcoming smile.

"Even for the son of Doctor Cullen?"

"Emmett, you idiot. She isn't going to fall for that." I laughed as the nurse placed the medication in my hands.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted.

"Goodbye, Emmett." I smiled, waving.

"Aw, now I don't get to try my new pick up line on Shelby here." Emmett sulked.

"Such a shame!" Shelby pouted, a laugh about to burst through her lightly lipglossed lips.

"Ha… You look like a fish when you pout." Emmett said, a cute smile on his face. I don't even think he knew what he had said until the words were out. His face suddenly became stunned.

"Uh..." Shelby said, shocked herself.

"Um, Fish are… sexy." Emmett smiled, an embarrassed laugh tickling his throat

"See you later, Emmett." I smiled. Emmett escaped as soon as he could, undoubtedly embarrassed.

"Out of all the things said to me in here, that has to be the funniest." Shelby laughed, handing me some water for my tablets.

"Yeah, he can be such an idiot at times." I laughed.

A few hours after taking me medication, sleep came over me. I had been feeling sleepy all day and the night had only just taken over me. For the first time in a long time I actually dreamt.

It was a strange dream, though. It felt happy, yet a strange mood lingered like a ghost in the air. It was like a beautiful nightmare; in this dream was everything I wanted and everything I hated all wrapped in one. It was the complete opposite of reality. Me and Edward held no secrets, and he wasn't this popular jock anymore. We were together, which made me all fuzzy inside, but something was missing. I quickly realised that without Edward's reputation, everything I felt for him wasn't whole anymore. It sounded strange but Edward's reputation made him who he was and I didn't want to change that. I loved him how he was. Sure, at times he was annoying and full of himself, but without that who would he be? I now wasn't sure if I really wanted to fight to change him. I didn't _need _to change who he was for him to love me. If he loved me, he'd come to it on his own terms and I had no control of that. But that's what I hated. The Edward I hated so bad was also the one I loved so much. It frustrated me; I had no control over his feelings or mine.

If you love someone then set them free. If they love you, then they will come back. All you need is time. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy it. I was going to make sure nothing stopped me; I was completely ready to take on Edward's games.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter Ten ;)**

**Please review, they make me smile. A lot. Ask Shelby ;D**


	11. 11: Dangerous Weapons & Pick Up Lines

**Hey, guys. **

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, you made my week :)**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait! This one is slightly longer than most previous chapters. So, I hope I have made up for the lack of them :)**

**Important**

**I just thought I should mention that in the previous chapter I had Emmett saying '_Fun_eral'. In case anybody doesn't understand what I mean by that, it's fun-er-al. As in funeral but pronounced with 'fun'. Like a happy funeral :')**

**Also, I hope that the theme of funerals didn't offend anybody. There is some talk of Emmett's _fun_eral in this chapter too.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter Eleven. REVIEW! Please?**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Dangerous Weapons & Pick Up Lines**

I had been told that I was allowed to go home today, as soon as Charlie had finished work. He had to fill in some silly forms before I could leave, so I couldn't go anywhere just yet. I had spent the day watching some old comedy on the small television screen in my hospital room. It was just my luck that the only channel I could get was playing all day reruns of this stupid comedy. I wouldn't have been that bothered, if it were actually funny. The fake audience was quite backwards, too. They laughed at everything which held no humour at all and the only time they didn't laugh was when the funniest thing was said. Stupid comedies.

"Latest news… Emmett's planning your _fun_eral. Sounds… fun." Jacob laughed as he walked in my room.

"Oh no. Does it involve a flying monkey?" I asked, scared.

"Um… should it?" Jake asked, confused.

"It's Emmett." I sighed.

"True," Jake laughed. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm good. Feeling much better." I smiled as I pulled him in to a hug.

"Good," Jake smiled, returning my hug. "Loving the new look, by the way. Biker Chick Bella… catchy."

"You think?" I grinned.

The whole broken leg thing did have a plus side to it. I could finally see what I would look like with huge black boots and a biker's jacket. Well, almost.

Jake stayed with me in the hospital for a few hours, until he had to leave. I'd almost forgot that there was such thing as a social life out there. I was in my own world in this hospital room. I was glad I didn't have to spend another night in there. By the time he had left though, I only had half an hour left before Charlie came. That half an hour went by slowly though. If felt as if time was going by the wrong way. Each time I looked at the plain clock on the wall, I would sigh with annoyance. Half of the time, not even half a minute had gone by. It felt more like thirty hours to me. But that could have been because Charlie was almost fifteen minutes late. Time always went slower when you were waiting on someone.

"Bella," Carlisle called as he popped his head round the corner of my door. "Your dad is here."

"Can I go home now, then?" I asked, excitedly.

"As soon as your dad has signed the forms, you can." Carlisle smiled.

By the time Charlie had gotten everything sorted out and Carlisle had set me up with some medication, it had been an hour. But I was glad to finally get out of that hospital. No disrespect to all of the staff there, they were all so welcoming, but hospitals were not my thing. I'd be happy if I never had to visit one again. Not that my clumsiness helped that at all.

Charlie had just come from work and so we had to drive home in his police cruiser. I have to say though, I'd never been so eager to get into a police car before. I wasn't even that bothered, I just really wanted to get home. I missed my bedroom, so badly. I wanted to just jump in my bed just because I missed it so much. When we got home, Charlie helped me to the door. Despite my continuous nagging, he still didn't let go. I kept getting this type of help in the hospital, even though they all knew I could walk. Or hobble. But still, I wasn't entirely incapable of making it from the car to the front door. It wasn't exactly a hike.

"Dad, the door is locked." I sighed as I poked him off with my crutches.

"Hold on a minute, Bells. The keys are in the car, I'll just go get them." He smiled, as he went back to get them.

As I waited for him to get the keys for the car I saw something moving inside the house. The house was in complete darkness, but a small flash of light passed the front window. In that flash of light was a rather tall shadow lurking about.

"Uh, dad… either me eyes have started to go seriously funny or there's someone in the house." I panicked, thinking my eyes _had _gone messed up.

"It's your eyes, Bells. I didn't see anything." Charlie laughed.

With that, Charlie came to the door and passed me the front door keys. I unlocked the door quickly, anxious to get in. It was freezing outside, and I couldn't stand another minute out there.

"SURPRISE!"

"Gah!" I screamed in shock. If I hadn't have been holding on to the clutches so tight, they probably would have gone ten feet up in the air, with how much I jumped.

I looked up in pure fear, shock running through my veins still. I looked up to see a crowd of amused faces and a hanging banner which read, 'Happy _Fun_-eral!", looking back at me. I automatically put my crutch down, which I had been holding up as if it were the most dangerous weapon in the world.

"Happy _fun_eral, Bella!" Emmett grinned, pulling me into a giant hug.

"Aww, you guys. This is amazing. Even if we are trying to celebrate my funeral." I giggled.

"_Fun_eral! How many times, girl. Everyone keeps getting it wrong." Emmett pouted; obviously annoyed nobody understood what he had meant by it.

"Uh, Emmett, maybe it's because nobody gets it…" Edward laughed.

"Hey, I get it. Fun-er-al." Jake laughed high-fiving Emmett as he pronounced Emmett's word for a fun-like funeral.

"Thanks, dude." Emmett grinned, nodding.

"So, dude, how did you come up with this?" Jake asked, pulling Emmett away.

"Oh, it was when I visited Bella – Hey! You stole my word!" Emmett sulked.

"No I didn't, dude!" Jake laughed.

"Um, yeah _dude_, you did!"

"No, I didn't."

They carried on arguing into the distance, leaving me alone with Edward. The nerves kicked in really quickly then. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. But there was one which couldn't wait, it just blurted out of my mouth.

"Why are you here?"

"Haven't you heard? Emmett's planned you a-"

I cut him off, not in the mood for jokes. "Yeah, I know that. But why are _you _here?"

"I'm not going in to this again, Bella. Have a good night." Edward sighed, walking off.

I groaned loudly, causing him to shake his head in disbelief. I couldn't understand why he had such problems answering simple questions. They only really needed one answer, and he couldn't even give me that.

Alice came up to me then, a huge grin on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she looked so happy. Alice was always happy, but this was something different. She was grinning at me in a strange way. I was half temped to run away from her.

"Alice, why are you grinning at me?" I asked.

"No reason. But that grin on Edwards face obviously meant something… Oh my gosh, you're back together aren't you?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"No, Alice we're not. That grin is the smug grin of Edward winning yet again." I sighed.

"Stupid brother of mine. He wouldn't know what love was if it slapped him in the face, repeatedly." Alice sighed, annoyed that her hopes of Edward seeing sense were banished once again.

"So I guess Edward is telling everyone that he's being forced here by you?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Not that I'm bothered or anything," I smiled, trying to play it cool. I didn't want to sound desperate. Maybe if Alice thought I wasn't bothered about Edward anymore she'd stop trying to get us back together. "So, where's Jasper?"

"Yeah, sure you're not. He's over there with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett." She smirked.

I looked over to see them all talking. I tried not to pay attention to the glares Edward was sending my way and instead focused on the other three. Jasper was talking to Edward and Rosalie was slapping Emmett across the head. Guess the new pick up line didn't work, after all. Alice dragged me over to them.

"Guess the new pick up line didn't work then, Emmett." I smiled.

"Nope," He pouted, a small smile tickling the corners of his mouth. "But I have another one!"

"Emmett, don't you dare." Rosalie smiled.

"You're no fun." He muttered, walking away.

"He'll come back soon, with another five new pick up lines." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, thank God he isn't trying them out on anybody else." Alice sighed.

"Oh, he is." I smiled, pointing to a very freaked out Jake.

"Seriously, I don't know what goes through that boys mind. First a _Fun_eral, and now this." Rosalie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm just glad it doesn't involve any flying animals." I frowned; remembering the last time Emmett was allowed to plan a party.

"Oh, I remember that!" Rosalie laughed.

Rosalie was most popular girl in Forks high. I hadn't realised she was so nice, I thought she was just like all the other girls. I used to think that they only reason she was even popular was because of her looks. She was amazingly beautiful, with natural beauty which girls paid thousands for. She was someone who never associated herself with anyone who wasn't in her group.

We carried on talking for most of the night. It hadn't hit me that I was talking to Rosalie Hale, the most popular girl in school, until well after the party had finished. I also hadn't realised that Alice and Rosalie were good friends, either. Both of them acted like best friends, which got me. Alice hated all of the popular kids in our school.

"Hey, Alice, are you friends with Rosalie?" I asked as we cleaned up the mess.

Each time I tried picking something up off the floor someone would get it before me and push me back down on the sofa. I apparently was not allowed to clean.

"Oh, we have been friends for ages. She's nothing like the other popular girls. She doesn't care about her reputation. In fact, she jumped at the chance to come here tonight." Alice smiled.

"Really? But she doesn't even really know me." I wondered, as I sat down flicking through my camera.

Charlie had taken loads of photos on my camera, so he could send them to my mother. She'd gone back to Phoenix a few days ago; when the doctors had reassured her I was alright. Phil had to get back to training, so I wasn't really upset that they had to go.

"She's met you enough times to know that you're an awesome friend of mine, and a friend of mine is a friend of hers. You'll never get rid of her." Alice laughed, picking up some plastic cups.

"She and Emmett make a really good couple." I said, as I flicked onto a photo of Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie and Emmett had been going out for quite a while now. They were two people who were expected to be together, unlike me and Edward. Emmett adored Rosalie so much. He was crazy about her. You could tell she was mad about him, too. They were so perfect for each other. I had to admit, they were the most down to earth popular people I had ever met.

"Yeah, almost as good as you and Edward." Alice smirked.

"Oh, please. Me and Edward are a disaster waiting to happen." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Waiting to happen? I thought we'd already exploded the volcano?" Edward laughed as he entered the room.

Edward had insisted on staying and helping clean up, for Alice's sake. I had been tempted to kick him out all night, with all these smart comments he kept making.

"Hey, don't you forget that I've still got that 'peace offering'. Right now, I see a really heavy rock coming your way." I warned.

Edward pulled a funny face and took some rubbish out to the bin.

"See, perfect." Alice giggled, throwing a cushion at me.

I rolled me eyes at her again. But when I really thought about it, I knew she was right. No matter how much we fought, or how close we were to killing each other, me and Edward were a good couple. Or, we could be one. If only we could get over these huge obstacles in our way. That didn't mean I wasn't going to play his games first, though. I was really looking forward to school on Monday.

* * *

**There you have it ;)**

**Please, please review. I love getting them, and they really motivate the story. After all, reviews are what has kept this story alive :D**


	12. 12: Police Cars & Popular Kids

**Hey :)**

**I wanna thank you guys so much for reviewing. As always, you're amazing. I wish I could mention you all in this chapter but it would take me ages to find out all the names, since a whole lot of you reviewed almost every chapter. So a huge thank you from me! :)**

**Just as a bit of a side note, here. I thought that this story was going to have to end soon, with my origional idea being changed a whole lot each chapter. The route leading up to the end that I did have planned would have probably only given me another two chapters and I really didn't feel like this was the true ending of SMMTE. But I got a massive idea the other day, and now I have loads of stuff planned for this. I'm still keeping my ending, though. So for those who thought it might have been near the end, I'm glad to say it's not! ;D**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy this chapter... and review ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Police Cars & Popular Kids**

Today was my first day back at school. I wasn't looking forward to it. Not even a bit. This surprised me, considering I _was_ looking forward to it only a few days ago. Charlie was still a bit annoyed with the idea of me going back, but Carlisle had said I would be fine to go back as long as I was careful. No getting away from it now.

I knew that the only reason Charlie was so hung up about me going back was because I would more than likely see Tim today. He was the other person involved in the crash. I didn't blame him. Everybody else did, and I couldn't understand why. Nobody would tell me what happened, none of them wanted to go back down that road of remembering, even if it were still fresh in their minds. I still believed it was my fault; I was the one who wasn't paying enough attention. It destroyed me to know that I could have killed Tim, even if everybody else didn't agree with me.

I walked down the stairs, as quickly as my crutches would allow. Charlie was already downstairs, and as soon as he heard the first creek of the stairs he was next to me trying to help me.

"Dad, I'm fine." I smiled, trying to get him off of me.

"You sure?" He frowned; he didn't believe a word I had said.

"Dad, I'm fine." I repeated with a smile.

I grabbed some cereal and ate it as quickly as I could, not wanting to be late. It had took me so long just to get ready, that half of my free time was used up throwing breakfast down my throat. Charlie was behind me, shaking his head at me. I knew the next words out of his mouth were going to be something like 'Don't rush your breakfast; it's not good for you!', as usual. So I slowed down a bit, stopping the fit of paranoid parent in its track.

After I had finished my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and books and made my way out of the house. It was a task, trying to manage everything in my hands, but I was determined to cope. I made it all way out of the house, only to have to walk all the way back in again.

Charlie hadn't gotten my truck repaired yet, he'd been opting against it since the accident. No matter how many times I told him to remember, he still forgot. And by 'forgot' I mean opted against it.

"Dad, I can't get to school." I groaned, slamming my books on the kitchen side.

"Yes, you can. You can go in the cruiser; I'll drop you off on the way to work." He smiled, he seamed pleased with this idea.

"School isn't on the way, dad. It's in the complete opposite direction." I rolled my eyes. There was no way I would be travelling in the police car.

"Well, I don't have to be in work just yet anyway. So it's no bother, Bells." He grinned, knowing I hadn't many more excuses left in me.

I still had one, though. "Well, what if an emergency comes up?"

I could see it in his eyes; he didn't want to say the next sentence. If he did, it would go against everything he'd ever defended. Even if he did know it was true, it killed him to admit it. I had got him.

"It's Forks, Bells. Nothing bad happens here," He cringed. It killed him to say that. He tried covering it up quickly with another excuse. "Besides, there are other police."

"You never know…" I sighed; there was no way I was stepping into that car.

I sat in the back, my face covered in annoyance. No matter how many times I repeated it, I still ended up in the stupid car. Stupid dad with his stupid police car. Stupid.

"We're here, Bella." Charlie smiled.

I got out quickly, glaring at him. That was my fair warning. If he got out of the car to help me, I'd poke his eyes out with my crutches.

Everyone looked at me as I got out of the car. I could feel their eyes burning into me. I had forgotten how annoying those glares could get. Did anybody have any idea just how horrible it was to be stared at, with eyes that didn't even blink? Even so, I couldn't help wonder if this attention was because I had just gotten out of a police car or whether it was because I had actually lived through the whole ordeal. Maybe it was both.

I scanned the cautious and curious eyes, looking for some which were familiar to me. It was hard to find any, with the crowd blocking my view from going any further than the front row of unwanted spectators. Just as I was about to give up, two warm eyes smiled at me. The intense emerald orbs broke down my protective barrier with their softness. Only one person could have eyes like that and still be a complete jerk. Edward.

"Do you need help, Bella?" A small voice said from beside me. I looked down to see a small, little, black haired pixie grinning at me.

"Alice, just because you are one of my best friends does not mean I won't hurt you." I smiled back.

"Well, I'd like to see that." Alice challenged, grabbing my arm in an attempt to help me.

"Don't tempt me, Alice. I don't need help."

With that, Alice gave up. She rolled her eyes at me and walked with me into the main office of the school. Even though I was fine, and they knew everything was ok, the school still wanted me to sign in at the office. I had no idea why, and I was pretty annoyed with this special attention I was getting. I wanted to be invisible again.

After signing in, and being stopped by the receptionist for a 'quick' chat, the bell rang. The school had told me that for the first few days they would prefer me to leave for classes early. Except in a morning, where I would leave five minutes after the bell. This was all in attempt to stop me from being trampled on in the halls. I sighed internally as I was told this. Just when I thought that getting even more attention was impossible, there comes something else to hit me in the face. Great.

I walked to English quickly, so I wasn't too late. I knew that the later I was the more eyes would glare at me. As if I needed anymore of that today. I tried walking into the classroom as quietly as possible. That way, the chance of Mr. Berty seeing me was lowered slightly. Just by a smudge. As soon as I opened the door, though, Mr. Berty glared at me. He'd been in the middle of explaining something in his ever-so-exaggerated ways and I had just disturbed it. I could feel the speech coming on; the one where he tells us just how much he hates being interrupted for stupid petty reasons. It was like a list, '101 things I hate about all my students'. Drama Queen. Yes… Queen.

"Good morning, Miss Swan, I expect you had a wonderful one. Would you like to tell the class all about it? They seam _much_ more interested in you more than me." He smiled sarcastically, blaming me for the lack of brains and concentration in his class.

"Sorry, sir." I blushed.

I would have made it through without being noticed that much if he had just carried on with his daily rant. But no, he just had to take note of my arrival.

"Take a seat, Miss Swan." He huffed.

I sat down quickly, taking my usual seat. Luckily, I was sat next to Angela in English class. Angela had come a few times to visit me in hospital, sending me hugs from Ben and Eric all of the time. In any normal situation, I would have upset me that both of them hadn't come to visit me. But, in this occasion, I was more than pleased. Eric's way-too-happy-to-be-normal attitude would have sent me mad. Not always a good thing when you're confined into a lumpy hospital bed.

Angela smiled warmly at me, meaning she was dying to talk to me. But talking in Mr. Berty's class was a huge risk. Trust me when I say that you do not want to annoy that teacher.

English class dragged on a bit. Considering we didn't do any work at all, it wasn't all that surprising. All we did was listen to Mr. Berty drone on and on about his views on Shakespeare. If Shakespeare was still alive, he'd have knocked Mr. Berty six feet under. Leaving early didn't help the situation, either. It meant that I had to interrupt the constant babbling once more. The large veins in Mr. Berty's head looked as if they were going to burst. Instead of waiting for him to give me, as he called it, a 'proper exit', I ran out the classroom as quickly as my crutches would let me.

Lunch came quickly after that, and I wasn't half glad. I was so hungry, it was unbelievable. I looked around the cafeteria for my small group of friends, confused to not see them anywhere. I had left the last lesson five minutes late, as the teacher wanted to speak to me, which usually meant that they were all sat down, as they normally got their lunches really quickly. I remembered that Angela had said that she were staying in to finish off some late Math homework, but that still left Ben and Eric. But Ben had probably stayed in Math with Angela. That explained one, leaving only Eric. Then again, I wasn't exactly upset that Eric wasn't there yet. Maybe he'd decided to go join the Football team or something. I heard they were having tryouts today, and Eric loved going to those. He'd convinced everybody that he always went to them because he genuinely loved the sport, but we knew that it was because he got to muck about and annoy some jocks, including Mike Newton.

I went to sit down on my own, thankful for the quietness. It was nice to have a breather from them three once in a while. I know I hadn't been to school in ages, meaning I _had_ had a breather but another one wouldn't hurt anybody. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Bella, come sit with us!" Alice called dragging me with her as I made it to my table.

"But I like that table, why can't I sit there?" I moaned.

"Because you're sitting with me and that's that." Alice stated, closing the conversation allowing no ifs and buts.

"Wait. Edward isn't going to be there, is he?" I asked, warily. I didn't want to face Edward yet. I was saving all my good comebacks for Biology.

"No, he's at the Football tryouts." She said, shaking off my worry.

"But he's already in the Football team."

"He still has to help out. Now will you stop worrying and move your butt?"

"Fine. But why do we have to sit there? If it's just us, why couldn't you have sat there with me?"

"Well one, it's not just us. And two, that's the loser table." She giggled, jokingly.

I sat down at the table with Alice, putting my crutches to the side of me. I was paranoid about who was going to sit with us. I didn't want to sit with any of the popular kids, because they all hated me. Imagine that mix. Not the tastiest muffin in the box, I'll say.

Alice just talked to me until some other people came. I didn't realise they had come until Alice waved at them. Rosalie sat down next to me, along with two other girls I didn't recognise. I was shocked. I knew Alice had explained to me at the party that Rosalie liked me, but why would she sit with me? Wouldn't she be ruining that perfect reputation she's had for years? Gosh, popular kids confused me.

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie smiled, waving at me.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Bella, this is Lizzie and Amy. Lizzie, Amy, this is Bella." Rosalie said, pointing to each of us.

The girls were as pretty as Rosalie. Both were slender and tall, with looks to die for. One had short red hair up to her shoulders and the other had long wavy brown hair that flowed down her back. They weren't the Jessica type pretty though. You know, stuck up and bitchy. They looked friendly, just like Rosalie did. I hadn't realised that there could actually be such a thing as friendly popular kids.

"Hey, Bella." They said in unison.

"Hey, Lizzie. Hey, Amy." I said back with a smile.

The awkwardness was gone then. We all talked as if we had known each other for years, and when we were silent it wasn't filled with even an ounce tension. Lunch ended way too quickly, proving my point further of having a good time. I really had enjoyed talking about all the normal things. Angela and I talked, but sometimes it was a little boring only having the two of us. We weren't desperate enough to invite the two idiots with us though. Could you imagine it, Eric and Ben having a girly chat with us about feelings and girl stuff? Yes, that wouldn't be a disaster waiting to happen.

"See you tonight, Bella." Alice smiled, waving at me as she walked down the corridor.

"Bye. Wait, what? Tonight, what's happening tonight?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see. Just wait for me after school." She said as she disappeared around the corner.

I knew that whatever she had planned was not going to be good. I was not going to like it.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

**Was it good? Did you hate it? Review! Please? ;)**


	13. 13: Rock Gods & Pink Blankets

**It's been too long, I know. I tried updating faster, but just couldn't. I have actually written this chapter twice because it deleted due to my laptop restarting itself. Most of this is from memory, and some is made up on the spot. Apologies if it's totally cheesy! ;D**

**Huge thanks to the reviewers. You're all amazing. 150! ;) **

**And you know what, guys, I am such an idiot. I didn't realize until literally now that I had given a little sneaky peak at the next chapter... and it's nothing like it. Sorry, guys. **

**I've also tried to update Camp Kickass fast again, but that one (Chapter 3) will be going up soon.**

**PICTURE OF BELLA'S OUTFIT ON MY PAGE! **

**Read and review?**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Facebook. I own the pink blanket though... ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen – Rock Gods & Pink Blankets**

**EPOV**

The loud music thumped throughout the whole house. Our parents were away for a few days, and we took the opportunity to throw a much needed party. I was surprised the neighbours hadn't complained yet. It wasn't even the weekend. We'd held the party on a Monday night because our parents were back tomorrow night. It didn't stop people partying hard, though.

The alcohol had been on full supply all night. Alice had to keep going down to the basement to fetch up some more each time it had run out. Emmett had been lucky enough to convince our parents we had none left, so we could use the huge supply of it we had. As usual our parents fell for it and we were able to use an almost unlimited supply of alcohol. The amount of times Alice had ran up and down made me wonder just how much we had. We couldn't have much more left.

I leaned against the wall, looking around for decent people to talk to. All the people who were actually good to have a chat with were either drunk off their heads or passed out somewhere. Any conversation you had with them couldn't be that interesting. I'd given up trying to talk to them when they were completely hammered. It never worked out well. Especially when they were passed out. But, I hadn't been stupid enough to try that one… Emmett had.

"Hey, isn't that Isabella Swan?" Scott asked, clicking his fingers in front of my face in order to get my attention.

"Bella," I corrected, I then realised what he had actually said. "Wait, where?"

"Over there… talking to that rock…" Scott pointed to a girl who was screaming at one of the rocks decorated around the front of my house.

"Man, is she drunk." Will laughed.

"Why is she here anyway? I thought these parties were strictly for everybody _but _the geeks?" Scott asked.

I wasn't really paying attention to them anymore; I was staring at this girl. She looked beautiful, even if I couldn't see her face. Her long brown hair fell down her back in loose curls. She could have easily been mistaken for Bella, but there was something which set her apart from the Bella I knew. Bella always wore comfortable clothes and converse.

This girl was a badass rocker chick: black skinny jeans; a thick black belt; a thin chain belt which fell over the other; a Union Jack t-shirt; a silver sequined waistcoat; three thick chunky bracelets; a charm bracelet; a studded-metal bangle; a thick chain necklace; black teardrop bow earrings; blue nail varnish; studded high heel Gladiator shoes; and some crutches. Only that girl could still look badass whilst armed with crutches. She couldn't be Bella.

Against all the other girls at the party she stood out. She was wearing something I would normally see at a party, but she was unique against the rest. She was beautiful. A hot mess, if you must. She turned around then, her face bothered. Her features were familiar. They could only belong to one girl I knew. Bella. I started walking towards her, anxious.

"Bella?" I asked, breathless.

"What?" She asked in a huff. Her studded heels kicked the small rock on the floor.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, snickering.

"I swear to _drunk _I am not _God_." She nodded with a smile.

"Good to know… Come on, let's get you inside." I pulled her with me, trying to get her away from the rock.

"Wait… am I God?" She asked, seriously.

"No, Bella. You're not God. But you are drunk." I laughed, still trying to pull her away from the rock.

"No I'm not." She stated, annoyed.

"Then why are you giving that rock dirty looks?" I asked, my eyebrows raised a little.

"Because it tripped me up!" Bella shouted, annoyed.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She scowled at me and walked off, crutches sprawling all over the place. It would have been funny, if I had just left her there to shout at a few more rocks, but I ran after her and dragged her drunken butt inside. I was going to just leave her in a room where she couldn't do anything dangerous to herself – or others – but she passed out on me as soon as we were inside the house. I left her crutches at the door, picking her up in my arms.

It took me ages to get her upstairs. Each time I reached another step something was in the way. If it wasn't some passed out drunken kid, it was two kids sucking each others face's off. I think I ended up kicking on or two of them until they moved. All I know is that I received a whole lot of dirty looks. I tried to get her into Alice's room, but I didn't think she'd appreciate sharing the bed with a couple of morons. I'd have to kick them out of there as soon as I got Bella in my room. My room was the easiest to get her into. Everybody knew that you didn't go in Edward Cullen's bedroom unless Edward Cullen invited you in there. As I placed her on the bed she let her head fall back, moaning when it hit the metal bar. I tried hard not to burst out laughing. She fell soundly asleep then, not stirring at all. Considering the music was still as loud as ever, she was a pretty heavy sleeper. I put that down to the drunkenness, though. I threw one of my tops on to the bed for whenever she woke up, and left the room.

After kicking the idiots out of Alice's room I made my way back downstairs. The party had become a little quieter now. Most of the people had gone home, groaning at the knowledge of school in the morning. I hadn't even realised that it had gone past midnight. Alice had though. She was groaning every five minutes until they all piled out of the house. She'd had enough of bringing up more alcohol. The few guests we had left probably only left so they didn't get attacked by Alice. Even _I _was scared of Alice. She could be quite scary at times.

"Well that's all them idiots gone." Alice sighed, picking up some bottles.

"I don't see the problem." Emmett moaned, unhappy the party had finished early – on his terms.

"Emmett stop moaning. I'm glad to have the house to ourselves again." Alice said, slapping Emmett on the head.

"Almost to ourselves… Bella is upstairs, knocked out." I grinned.

Alice looked at me, annoyed. I couldn't understand why. Did she want me to kick Bella out whilst she were _that _drunk? I thought they were best friends.

"What did you do to her?" She asked, anxiously.

"Me? You were the one who let her drink!" I stated, shocked.

Was Alice really blaming me? I wasn't the one topping the drinks up every five minutes. I hadn't even realised Bella was at the party until the guys had pointed her out.

"Oh, as if you weren't directing her towards the drinks all night." Alice said, smirking.

"I didn't even know she was here. You were obviously the one –"

Emmett cut off our argument. "Ladies, ladies. Stop the arguing."

"Emmett, shut up." We both yelled, still glaring at each other.

"What time does she have to be home, anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"In about ten minutes." Alice said, cringing.

If Bella wasn't home in _nine_ minutes, Charlie would be phoning everybody up, demanding to know where she was. The first place he would look would be here. He'd even search the place for clues. Heck, I wouldn't put it past him to arrest me as a suspect. Even when he did find her, he'd blame me.

"Phone Charlie up. Ask if she can stay over for the night." I said, chucking the phone at Alice.

"Why me?" She moaned. She hated lying to Charlie.

"Well it wouldn't look so good if I phoned up, would it?" I rolled my eyes. Of course Charlie would believe a guy. Especially a guy named Edward Cullen.

"Yeah you're right. Charlie would have your head chopped off." Alice snorted. She knew of Charlie's dislike towards me. He didn't know that Bella and I had dated, but that didn't mean he wanted us to, either.

"Exactly, so phone."

Alice punched in Charlie's number and pressed the phone to her ear. Charlie picked up on the first ring, and Alice was fighting to find the words. She winced as he panicked.

"Chief Swan… It's Alice Cullen." She said, her voice faltering a little. She could lie to anybody else, but Charlie. I didn't know why, he was just like everyone else.

"_Is Bella alright? What's wrong?" _I heard Charlie shout from the other end. Alice cringed at his loud shout. He'd nearly deafened her.

"She's fine, Charlie. I was just wondering… if Bella could sleep over at mine for the night?" She asked, trying not to lie at all. She was going to have to sooner or later.

"_Sure, just let me speak to Bella first." _Charlie said, calming down a little.

"She can't come to the phone right now… she's on the toilet. Yeah, the toilet." Alice lied.

I hadn't realised that Alice could lie so badly. She was normally the one to come up with great ideas. But the toilet, really? Even Emmett could have come up with that one.

"_Oh, well I'll just wait." _Charlie said. I could almost hear the disbelief in his voice.

"She's gonna be a while, Charlie." Alice said, impatiently. She really hated lying.

I couldn't hear Charlie's voice anymore, as Alice was walking up and down the kitchen in habit. She couldn't stay still at all. She was such a fidget.

"What?" Alice asked, shocked. "Kick Edward out?"

I saw Emmett laughing in the background, amused by the idea of Alice kicking me out of the house just so her friend could sleep there. I groaned in annoyance. Nobody ever believed me when I said I had changed. Why did people find it so hard to trust me?

"Charlie, Edward hasn't had se- a girlfriend for a while now, surely that counts for something?" Alice defended me. She almost caught herself out in the lie, though. She was only half right about now having a girlfriend for a while. Bella was my last girlfriend, but to everyone else I actually never dated anybody. Just mucked about with them.

"Edward's in trouble." Emmett whispered, grabbing some chips from the kitchen side. He grabbed them quickly when he saw my hand tensing. I was quite close to the kitchen knives… and very, very tempted.

"Charlie I will make sure he doesn't do anything… and yes I will give him the message. I'll also make sure she's at school on time tomorrow. Thank you, Charlie." Alice said as politely as possible.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked, munching on some chips.

"He said that I need to warn Edward," Alice turned to me, a mocking look on her face. "Edward if you go anywhere near Bella, Charlie will personally make sure your 'package' is not longer intact. Got it?"

"Parents…" I huffed.

"At least he didn't threaten to shoot you." Alice said, fake sympathy coating her voice.

"Oh, just wait until he finds out that _you _were the one who got her drunk." I smiled, dodging an empty can which she had launched at me.

Alice and I cleaned up the house, making sure we get rid of any evidence of a party. When it was spotless we sat down for ten minutes, almost dozing off. It was almost two in the morning and we had school tomorrow. I was pretty sure we could get off though. I'd just phone dad and tell him me and Alice were feeling pretty sick, due to something Emmett had cooked us. Emmett wouldn't object. Bella would probably get the day off, too. She only had to phone up Charlie saying her leg was bothering her. Charlie was a complete softy when it came to Bella.

"I'm off to bed, need to catch some of them Z's after all this hard work." Emmett grinned, running up the stairs. Alice scowled at him.

"I'm off to bed, too. Have fun sleeping on the couch." Alice smirked, standing up.

"Ha. She's you're friend, you got her drunk. You're sleeping on the couch. I'm taking your bed." I smiled, walking towards the stairs.

"So you're sleeping in my bed?" Alice asked, her smile twitching. She had something planned. I was not going to like this.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"With my pink covers? Now that is a great _Facebook _photo moment." Alice grinned.

"Fine," I moaned. That evil little pixie would do anything. "Emmett can sleep on the couch."

After a lot of kicking, scratching, throwing and punching… I ended up on the couch. With a blanket. A pink blanket. Alice was very amused. Swan was going to get it in the morning.

* * *

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Tell me... in a review ;) **


	14. 14: Days Off & Unexpected Play Fights

**Hey (:**

**Sorry for the delayed update. I was going to get this chapter out on sunday, but forgot to save it. Clumsy me ;)**

**I was planning on getting out another chapter this week but I can't. I'm going to see my sister for the week to celebrate my 16th with her ;D She has no internet, sorry guys!**

**Anyway... Thank you so much for the reviews, favs & alerts!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't own Twilight **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Days Off & Unexpected Play Fights**

**EPOV**

I heard a loud thump in the bedroom above the kitchen. I assumed it was Bella, as she was the clumsiest person here. I still went to check it out. After all, I didn't want her freaking out when she realised she weren't in her own room. She'd be pressing to find my motives as soon as she saw me, no need to double her overreaction. I climbed the stairs two at a time, hoping to make it in there before she woke properly. No doubt Bella was still asleep. She slept through anything.

"Stupid wooden floor," I heard her voice become a low hiss from the other side of the door. "Wait… I don't have wooden floors."

"Bella, you okay?" I asked, walking in.

There in a clumsy pile on the floor was Bella. She looked at me confused for a few seconds before blinking. After about ten seconds of her staring at me, she started to scream. The delayed reaction made me jump. I had expected it from the beginning, but when she didn't scream straight away I assumed it was because she already knew what was going on. But she still had no clue.

"Wh-why am I in your room, Cullen?" She asked, terrified.

Really? What did she think I'd done to her? I wasn't that bad. Seriously, she had some nerve accusing me of doing something. She was the one invading my room. Heck, I slept with a pink blanket just so she could have my warm and cosy bed. I had gotten a serious back injury for that girl. And how does she repay me? By thinking I'd done something to her… typical.

"Because you got totally hammered, started shouting at a rock and then you passed out on me." I explained in one breath. Nothing but the truth.

"Wait… I shouted at a rock?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. You even gave it dirty looks, too." I said, shaking my head.

She gave me a weird look, one which told me she believed nothing out of my mouth. I'd prove it sooner or later, though. I wasn't the first one to see her screaming at this rock. And to think I could have just left her there to kick the crap out of the rock. I wondered for a second who would really win. Bella or the rock?

"Was I really that drunk?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

If she didn't think so now, she'd know about it later. I was still waiting for the excruciating headache to come on. She'd not complained a single bit yet. Surely, she had felt some pain? She'd got completely wasted. She had to feel _something_.

"Oh yeah. But no worries, you didn't do anything too permanently damaging." I winked.

"What did I do?" She asked with a groan. She picked herself up and pulled herself back onto the bed.

"I didn't see. All I know is Newton left one happy man." I said with a smirk.

I could play this game with her forever. It was pure comical. Her face paled at the thought of it. I had to press my lips so hard together in order to stop the laughter that they stung with pain. Bella was still growing paler in colour as she thought about it.

"Is that it?" She asked, trying to brush it off as best she could. The squeak in her voice implied what I already knew. She was terrified.

"Oh no, I enjoyed it too." I laughed with a cheeky grin.

Bella thought about it for a minute, adding up the possibilities. Her face gradually changed from that paled horror face to a mean scowl. Bella knew that even when she was drunk she would not kiss me. She'd been stubborn enough to give me the old flick of the hair trick in the corridors at school; it was hardly believable that she'd kiss me.

"Whatever, Cullen. You just wish." She muttered, swinging past me.

"Don't you want to change first?" I asked.

Bella looked down at what she was wearing and decided it would be a good idea. I was surprised she'd lasted that long in that outfit. Those things looked uncomfortable. I tossed her some baggy grey jogging bottoms and a plain top of mine for her to change into. She eyes them up with a smile.

"I have a pair of these at home." She smiled.

"Huh, really? Would they be the pair you stole from your gorgeous ex boyfriend?" I asked with a smirk.

I used to own three pairs of them joggies, and Bella has insisted on nicking a pair. She loved them so much. She only ever wore them on the weekend, when she had nothing planned. I couldn't say she looked awful in them. She was stunning. Even in sweats.

"Nah, I stole them off my girlfriend." She said with a wink. This girl was sending me in circles. First she hates me, now she's flirting with me.

"Ah, and who would be your girlfriend?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

Just as Bella was about to respond Alice bounced into the room grinning at Bella. Bella flung into her arms giving her a huge hug. I felt the need to get out of this hug festival; I didn't want to be next. I hated group hugs. So weird. So… Emmett.

"Alice!" She squealed.

"Bella!" Alice mocked.

I hated to break up the little girlfriend fest going on there, but I just had to annoy Bella some more. She deserved it… she stole my bed. I slept on a lumpy sofa with a pink blanket. I was allowed some payback.

"Ah, so that explains why you're always around here, Bella. Why you're always locking your door, Alice." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. It was too good to resist. I irritated both of them at the same time. Nothing like killing two birds with one stone.

"Shut up Edward." Bella glowered.

"By 'shut up' you mean tell everybody at school?" I asked with an evil smile. I would never do that to Bella… or my sister… but it was funny winding them up.

"No, by 'shut up' she means that we have a picture of you sucking your thumb and clutching your little pink blanket. Such a good Facebook opportunity!" Alice cheered, coming over and pinching my cheeks.

"Haha, very funny. Now don't we have school or something to go to?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Now that my plan had been deflated with a sharp needle, I had no more business with them. For now anyway. I always had new ways to irritate the life out of the both of them. Especially Bella.

"No, I called dad. He said we are okay to stay off. He'll come and check on us when he gets back home in a few hours." Alice smiled approvingly. What had she been up to?

"How did you manage to convince him?" I asked.

"I told him we ate something Emmett cooked." She said simply.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school." Bella yawned, throwing the sweats back at me.

"Bella, you're staying off too. I wasn't going to let you go with a killer headache, I'm no Edward." Alice smiled, giving me a quick glance.

"I don't have a headache...?" Bella said, confused.

"Oh, you will soon." Alice stated, with a little chuckle.

"How exactly is Bella allowed to stay off? Isn't that up to Chief Swan?" I asked.

"I got dad to phone him up. Dad phoned me back and said Charlie was fine with it." Alice smiled triumphantly.

"Fair enough," I said, tossing my sweats back to Bella. She looked at me confused. Obviously she was hoping for some real clothes. "You're gonna need them if you want to fake being ill."

"Fine." Bella smiled, whisking herself off to the bathroom so she could change.

Alice and I waited downstairs for her. Alice was still her in her pink polka dotted pyjamas and I was still in my joggies with a grey top. We had to look as ill as possible if we were to get past my dad. He could spot a faker from a mile away. It was a good job me and Alice had had plenty of practice. As for Bella, well she'd be feeling very ill in a few hours time anyway. Bella came down then, looking mighty gorgeous in her borrowed sweats. Her hair was let loose, falling into slacked waves. She was beautiful, even when she wasn't made up.

"I feel like collapsing." Bella groaned as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Aww… is little Bella feeling sick?" I asked, pouting out my bottom lip.

She whacked me over the head with some oven gloves. Still had enough energy to inflict pain on people then? Then again, Bella was never known for her lack of enthusiasm.

"Morning, people." Emmett waved, slapping Bella on the back. Emmett took a second glance at us all, his eyebrows knitting together with confusion, before Bella smacked him one across the head.

"Morning." Alice chirped, sipping some orange juice.

"Aren't you gonna go get dressed for school?" Emmett asked, still confused.

"Nah, we aren't going." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, okay. How did you get that one past dad then?" He asked casually.

"We told him we ate something you cooked." Alice said, a smile on her face.

At first I though Emmett was going to burst with anger, but he just laughed. It was great he could laugh at jokes pointed at him. But sometimes, they weren't even that funny. Everybody knew Emmett couldn't cook. The only time mum and dad ever let him cook was when they were trying to prove a point. He can't cook. Full stop.

"Well, have fun." Emmett waved, walking out of the door.

After Alice had cooked us all some pancakes we sat down in the front room watching television. Alice was sprawled in the chair whilst Bella and I flopped all over the couch. I could see Alice smile every time we annoyed each other with a quick kick or slap. Alice stepped out of the room for a bit, saying she needed to go check her Facebook. I smiled, thankful for some alone time with Bella. It was moments like these I loved to irritate her to death.

"Enjoying your day off?" I ask her with a grin. Just casual conversation.

"No, it's horrible." She rolled her eyes kicking me with her foot.

I grabbed her foot and kept a firm grip on it. She squirmed to get free, threatening to kick me with the other foot. I didn't let go so she attempted to kick me again. I now had both of her feet locked into my hands. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get out of my hold.

"You gonna stop kicking me?" I asked, with a slight smirk.

"You gonna let go of me?" She mocked.

"Only if you promise not to kick." I said, not allowing myself to go down that road. If she didn't promise, I knew I wasn't safe.

"Fine, let's shake on it." She said with a slight smile.

I foolishly let go of one of her feet and attempted to shake her hand. Before I got to her hand, Bella had her two feet kicking madly in the air, aiming for me.

"Uh-oh." I mocked, holding my hands up in defence.

"Oh yeah, Cullen. You're going down." She said challengingly.

I quickly jumped off the sofa, just missing her kick. But just as I went to balance myself I toppled over and landed back on the sofa. Bella used this to her advantage and tried to kick me in the stomach. Only she missed. Her terrible aim struck me one right in the face.

"Oh… Edward I'm so sorry." Bella said, shocked.

Her face was that of pure surprise. She obviously hadn't meant to kick me in the face. But I wasn't about to let her get away with it. Oh no. She'd be paying for that. I lunged in to tickle her, waiting for her to call a truce. It took her a good ten minutes to actually give in.

Just as I was about to stop, I ducked my face down to hers and whispered in her ear, "Make me."

She glared at me, before edging her face closer to mine. She was about to say something when the urge got the better of her. She reached her face up mine and she kissed me on the lips. The kiss heated, becoming more intense. I hadn't even realised what was actually happening until I heard a loud cough.

I looked up to see Alice smirking at us.

* * *

**Well there you guys have it. **

**I know, I know... another EPOV!?**

**Well, I just had to have him for this one, it didn't work so well with Bella. Next chapter is**** in BPOV. **

**So, any guesses on how Bella felt about the kiss? And what's Alice going to say? ;)**

**See you next chapter! **


	15. 15: Free Tokens & Gossip Girl Alice

**No long AN this time :)**

**We are halfway through SMMTE (is that a big giveaway?) so it's just one big huge thanks to those who have reviewed up to now. **

MaxAndTwiFan, Lee Haynes, 1987, , Hallkids, A is for Angel, Percabethfan01, twilightgirl43, Mangl234, k.i.m.b.e.r.l.y.24,  
JustBecca-x, -immortal werepire, Robsessed17, Smokey Melina, wowgal, EDFAN, ThaliaofCourse, laydeamalthya, Team Switz -- Love it, eclipsed new moon, christycullen101, Writing Critic, Azra Cullen, Triinu, Greys404, Valery3019, Ipod Princess, emma183, Loveit, xxilovejasperxx, rides the beast, TAYLEE REYNOLDS, kitkatt26, lissagirl26, Avari-at-heart, stefz, nave-kat-dip-am-ali-firas, OMEAMC, Puddleduck61, LifeOfMusic, QueenMichelleJefferson, katyLizzyMason Smile,  
Reality Girl, JFT, sprinter1, Romanov289, twilightlover88, Awesome Nerd, Oxymoron8, x-DREAMING-x, Muselim, Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight, booklover1357, xXMoonyeenXx, Part-Time Irish, Mrs Emacular, Swirlygirl25, kbchameleon2013, klou2, RozzLuvzEmmett, Pretty eliza10, allyclearwater, Maximum Bella,  
taylorishotterthanrob, raybon lover, cullensroc, Emalyn, Loraine Souza, Jenna416, kkosoundsfan, earth-fairy2006, twilightlover1101, MandaRandom, twilight96angel, Live. Love. Twilight girl Emmz, Gottverdammit, Bella-Cullen1989, ccoffey12, ILEC, BellaCullen1228

**Appologies if I got any wrong, took ages to write them out so I could copy them (=**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen – Free Tokens & Gossip Girl Alice**

**BPOV**

"Oh… Alice. Um, hi!" I jumped from the sofa, trying to pretend none of that had just happened.

"Nice try, Bella." Alice stressed, a playful smirk biting her lips. Evil little pixie.

"It's totally not what it looks like, is it Edward?" I blurted out. It was a habit. I'd watched way too many movies.

"That depends…" Edward whispered, pulling me down to him again.

"On what?" I hissed through clenched teeth. What was he playing at?

"On how often we're going to do a repeat." He grinned, his eyebrow raised slightly. Same old Edward, brand new tacky line from the internet.

"I thought you'd changed?" I asked with a sarcastic smile. I knew it wasn't for real.

"I have. But I _really _enjoyed that…" He smirked.

That boy was sending me on an all day rollercoaster ride. No exit unless you fall out. Attempting to push yourself off doesn't count. Trust me, I've tried. Only Edward held the key to stop this God damn whirlwind of a ride. I just wanted to get my feet, or emotions, back on the ground.

"I've still got that token." I threatened. I still hadn't used that. I really needed to. Soon.

"Ooh, scared." He whimpered sarcastically.

"Do you _want _a repeat of last night?" I asked, my hand ready to slap him.

"Oh, yes please." He smirked.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

"Ahem… still here." Alice shouted, making her presence known.

"Alice, she was just about to give me a repeat. Thanks." Edward said, fake annoyance coating his voice.

I picked up the fluffy white pillow on the left side of the sofa and whacked him over the head with it, causing him to swallow a few loose bits of fluff from it. It was fun to see him almost choke to death. On fluff.

"Hey," He coughed, spitting out some white fluff. "That counts as your token, you know."

Damn. He was right. Good one, Bella. Only you would take a free pass to hit a jerk over the head with anything and choose a pillow. Where's your brain? Seriously. That had to be the dumbest thing I had ever done. A pillow? What was I thinking?

"I don't need a token to hit you, idiot." I screwed my face up in a childish way.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked. He always thought he'd win those stupid bets. I had always let him…

"No, you immature little idiot." I glared.

"Guys! I'm still here!" Alice shouted.

"Yes, Edward." I said sharply. I was secretly hoping it would come out more powerful than it had.

"Now who's being immature?" He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Uh… you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"If I have to say it one more time, I am going to whack you both over the head with a really heavy item, got it?" Alice threatened.

I had to admit, I was pretty scared then. Alice could be quite scary when she wanted to be. Right now, she _really_ wanted to be scary. She never failed to deliver. Even Edward was shaking with fear. Wimp.

"Sorry." Edward and I mumbled at the same time.

"Good, now Bella… I wanna hear all about it." She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Alice there isn't really much to tell." I laughed, rolling my eyes at her. She could be quite dramatic when she wanted to be.

"Spill." She commanded, her eyes glaring at me.

"Alice, there isn't much to tell… I mean it's just Edward." I smiled. I totally wasn't aware that he was behind me on the sofa…

"You know, I'm still here." Edward huffed.

"Oh really? Never would have guessed." Alice smirked.

"Of course not…" He said under his breath.

"Anyway, Edward, as if I would allow Bella to tell me how much of a rubbish kisser you are whilst you're there… I'm not that mean. That's why were going up to my room. Come on Bella!"

"Why would you wanna know that?" I asked her, before I realised she was joking. I was pretty slow when it came to Alice's sarcasm.

"Bella, really?" Alice asked in disbelief. I shook my head and grinned at her. Proof I did know she was having a joke with him.

With that, Alice dragged me upstairs to her room and threw me on the pink beanbag in the corner on the room. She sat gracefully on the edge of her bed whilst I recovered from being launched across the whole room. Alice waited patiently as I straightened myself out. Her patience worn thin as I kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Belllaaa!" She groaned in pure irritation. "Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell Alice. I went to kick him, he grabbed my feet to stop me and then we kissed. That's it." I sighed.

"Damn, that _was_ kind of boring. You ruined my piece of gossip for the week… I hope you're happy." She glared.

"Happy that you can't spread around school the 'Bella, Edward and his pride' love triangle? Never." I grinned.

"Once you see that it's not that big of a deal, you'll be happy for me to tell." She smiled.

"Alice, as far as I am concerned it's not a big deal. As far as Edward and his lost sheep go, it is. So don't be having this out with me." I laughed.

"Well I can't really go and ask Edward about it, he only tells me what I already know." Alice said, throwing me a bottle of water out of her small pink mini fridge.

"And what's that?" I asked, suddenly very interested.

"That he loves you." Alice shrugged.

The mouthful of water in my mouth became a choking hazard as the words fell on my ears. It certainly wasn't anything I was expecting, I could tell you that much. I couldn't quite bring myself to believe her. Edward didn't do love. He never had, and most likely never will. I wasn't the exception. Alice must have just heard him wrong. He probably said he hated me and she refused to hear it correctly. Yeah, something like that.

"He said that?" I asked, surprised.

"Well only once," Alice frowned. "When you were together he said it. He then tried to cover it up but it didn't work."

"You sure he said that?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yup," She said, popping the 'p'. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Care? Me? I don't… care." I scoffed, trying to brush it off.

"Whatever, Bella. You're just about as good at acting as Edward." She smiled, taking a sip of water.

"That said, we did keep the secret for quite a while." I smirked. Edward was a really good actor, when it wanted to be. Obviously I was just as good, according to Alice.

"Must you ruin everything?" Alice whined mockingly.

"Yes, Alice. I must ruin everything." I sighed dramatically.

"Hmm, just for that, I'm dragging you shopping with me Saturday. Ok?" Alice cheered.

"No! No! No! No!" I screamed, the whole house almost fell down.

"Gosh, don't be such a drama queen Bella… it's only shopping." Alice grinned.

Alice and shopping went very well together. She'd marry shopping if she could. It wouldn't surprise me if she tried to either. She really was obsessed. I'd never seen a girl shop so much. She ran around each little clothing shop like a little Bee in a field of flowers. Everything she liked was rammed into my hands as she picked up more. I ended up holding everything whilst she tried things on. Then she'd call up Jasper and whine about me being useless. Normally Jasper refused, it was easy to do when you couldn't see her pout. But the times he didn't quite get out of it, he held the bags whilst Alice forced me in tight and uncomfortable clothes. Long story shot, shopping equals Alice's dream and my nightmare.

I spent another hour or so talking with Alice before we headed back downstairs. Carlisle came back soon after that and we all had to go back to feeling really sick again. It wasn't hard when you had a massive headache from to much talk of shopping. When Carlisle concluded that we were quite sick, and it had to be Emmett's cooking, he let us go upstairs and get some rest. Yay us. More talk about shopping. What could possibly be better than that? Wait; don't get me started on that. I could name a few thousand things better than shopping if you really wanted me to.

I love Alice, don't get me wrong. But I could not be more glad when Charlie arrived in the cruiser. He'd come to pick me up so I didn't have to walk or drag Alice or Edward out. I told him I would get Emmett to drop me off but he panicked at the thought of it. Everybody always thought the worst of Emmett… I wonder why? I quickly jumped in the police car and headed back home. As soon as we got home I went upstairs to my bedroom. I was so exhausted, in need of some desperate sleep time.

I fell asleep pretty quickly and dreamt of only one thing. Or person. And it had to be the one person I despised the most. No, not Jessica. That would be a nightmare. A horrible, never ending nightmare that would only land me in therapy. Compared to that, this dream was heaven. Thankfully I wasn't comparing it to a dream of Jessica, so it was still hell.

Yep. I dreamt of stupid Edward Cullen. Stupid Cullen and his stupid kiss.

* * *

**So we are halfway through, maybe that gives you a few clues ;)**

**I plan on 30 chapters - round about. **

**So if you: like it; have any ideas; hate it; or wanna ask me anything ... Review! ;)**


	16. 16: Wanting You & Hating You

**I'ma dedicate this chapter to one person. She goes by _Smelby_, but we'll call her Mrs Emacular. My Emmett loving, Twiheaded douche. Anyway, she is amazing. And she doesn't half know it!**

**I HAVE THE TICKETS, YOU MAD WOMAN!**

**And my reviewers - you're awesome. Almost 200! **

**Good news - I'm alive. **

**Bad news - It's been too long, and I'm afraid y'all might kill me. I'm using my Momma's Computer, my laptop is in the shop being repaired :'(**

**If you don't kill me, you can have a new chapter?**

* * *

**Do I own Twilight? Nope. Do you? If you do, don't sue me. I'm just borowing your characters for a while, okay?**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Wanting You & Hating You**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, suffering with a terrible headache. I knew the direct source of it, too. Edward Cullen. I'd been thinking of him all night, and I couldn't get him out of my head. That stupid jerk and his addictive kisses. Couldn't he just hate me, like he was supposed to? No. Because that would be too easy for him. He liked a good challenge. Too bad for me that I was his.

I dragged myself out of bed, stretching my legs. They felt like to dead weights. Well one of them almost was. Yes, I was still Biker Chick Bella. And I seriously hated her right now. I wanted to walk normally; I hated the damn thing attached to my leg. I had problems walking already, I didn't need anymore. Thankfully though, whenever I had gone flying over a chair _or _thin air, someone was there to catch me. A bonus, really. I knew for a fact that if I didn't have this damn support thing on, nobody would save my clumsy butt. I mean nobody.

I quickly got washed and dressed, slapping on some makeup. Damn Alice. I hated makeup. She was rubbing off on me. When I was ready I walked down the stairs, one step at a time. I'd left my crutches downstairs for some reason. Lord only knows how I made it up those steps last night without my crutches. What was I thinking? After finally making it down, I hobbled into the kitchen. I almost had another trip to the hospital though, as I saw Charlie in the kitchen.

I sound mad, I know. But there could only be two possible reasons for Charlie being downstairs. In the kitchen. Before me. He was either sleepwalking or trying to fix himself some breakfast. And considering Charlie didn't sleep walk, it had to be the worst case scenario. He was fixing himself some breakfast. And yes, it just had to be something which involved cooking on heat.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked, cautiously.

"I'm making breakfast." He grinned, looking up from the frying pan. I smelt bacon. Burnt bacon.

"Making breakfast or disintegrating it dad?" I asked with a laugh.

"I can cook, you know. What do you think I did before you came to live here?" He asked annoyed.

Y_ou cooked yourself breakfast everyday, creating edible masterpieces…_ "You ate out at the café, dad."

"Not everyday… how much money do you think I have?!" My dad asked. His voice was completely serious. Was he for real?

"What, you actually cooked? Really?" I asked, shocked.

Charlie couldn't cook. End of story. My mother used to rant on about how she had once let him cook Spaghetti Bolognese. Long story short… it involved a fire extinguisher and a very annoyed mother of mine. Ever since that my mother always did the cooking. When she left she even offered to hire a cook for him. My mother told that story to me everyday. Reminding me that when I moved in with him I was, under no circumstances, allowed to let him cook. She'd also made Charlie promise to keep me safe. He couldn't do both…

"Yes," Charlie said, scowling. He huffed then, turning the bacon over. "You put one pack of spaghetti in the microwave and you're branded the world's worst cook. And given a trophy with it written on by your so called loving wife –"

"Dad, I get it." I laughed. Charlie, just like my mother, had a tendency to rant on. It was only fate when I discovered the same skill in myself.

"Don't you have school, anyway?" Charlie scowled.

"I'm setting of in fifteen minutes, just getting some breakfast first," Charlie's face lit up in hope. "I think I will get cereal…"

Charlie mumbled a few profound words before serving the bacon on some bread. If it was any consolation to him, the bread looked nice to eat. Charlie ate his breakfast and got ready to leave for work. I was amazed how quickly he ate it. I'd never seen him shovel food down so quickly. Especially something so unappetizing… was he trying to say something about my cooking?

"Bella, you going to be alright today?" Charlie asked. He must have seen my confusion because he carried on talking. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

Crap. I forgot about that. I hadn't even thought about it. I should still be ill, technically. Everybody had seen Emmett's cooking, it was enough to hospitalise somebody. Surely one day wouldn't be so convincing to Charlie? But I couldn't stay off. Edward would think I was avoiding him. I'd look pathetic. I couldn't let him think I was weak.

"No, I'm fine Cha-dad. I'm feeling much better. I'll see the nurse if I don't feel so well later." I blurted out quickly. A little too quickly if you ask me.

"Ok, if you're sure. I'll see you tonight." He smiled and walked out the front door.

I squeaked out a small goodbye before sitting down with my cereal. I wanted so badly to skip the whole day of school and avoid Edward. He'd had time to think over his next move, and I was pretty scared of it. Edward knew full well he had the power to break me if he wanted to. His next move could doom me mentally and socially. I enjoyed the small social life I had; I didn't want it to be gone completely.

But I couldn't avoid him forever. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. What he really needed was a slap in the face for leading me on again. And I needed one for kissing him again. Because… it hadn't been completely horrible. Not that I enjoyed it or anything.

I quickly finished my breakfast and tossed my bowl into the sink. I still had five minutes before I needed to set off for school. But as usual, the time was bugging me. I hated sitting around and doing nothing. It annoyed the hell out of me. I decided that being five minutes earlier than normal wasn't so bad. It just meant I had to wait around five minutes longer for everyone to arrive.

I grabbed my bag and books and headed out the front door. Without turning around I threw my bag behind me. My truck was usually parked straight in front of the front door, so my bag always landed on it. I continued locking the front door whilst trying to hold up my crutches until I heard a loud thud. I turned around to see the contents of my bag chucked onto the floor, and rolling away.

My truck. It wasn't there. Charlie _still _hadn't fixed it. And he had left me without any way of getting to school. I swear this world hated me today. Only so many things could happen to me in one day, and they all happened to be bad. Curse me and my bad luck.

I didn't panic though. I just phoned Alice, praying she would answer. She was always being my little savoir; I could count on her all the time. She'd get me out of this mess. And if she couldn't… well then it wasn't so bad. I could avoid Edward _and_ have an excuse for it. I really hoped Alice couldn't be a little savoir for me today…

"Hello?" A voice called from the other side of the phone.

"Alice, its Bella. I have no truck!" I moaned, whilst attempting to pick up the contents of my bag.

"So?" Alice laughed.

"So? I have no way of getting to school! Charlie forgot about me…" I sulked as I chased a lip gloss tube down the drive. I couldn't multitask with these crutches in the way so I gave up until I had both arms free.

"Wow only that could happen to you Bella." Alice snorted. I could almost hear the grin on her face.

"It's not funny, I need a ride! Can you pick me up? If you cant that's fine… I mean I could always stay off and pretend –"

Alice cut me off. "I'll be there in five minutes okay?"

"Oh thank you Alice." I breathed a sigh of relief. Or frustration. I wasn't quite sure myself.

I flipped my phone down and continued picking up my stuff. It was still hard, even with no distractions. It took me a good few minutes to collect up everything. I never knew I had so many things. I bet my bag felt like a ton of bricks to anyone else. I guess I was just used to it. I sighed a breath of relief as I picked myself up again. Just as I picked myself up a shiny silver Volvo came speeding down my road. Oh no, not _him_. His car parked up quickly next to my house. I heard a small crack under his wheel. I looked down to find that lip gloss I was chasing earlier crushed under Edward's car wheel. Double 'oh no'.

"Morning, sunshine." Edward grinned as he got out of the car.

"You squashed my lip gloss!" I moaned. I wasn't in the mood for him or a crushed lip gloss.

"Hop it, darling, I'll buy you a new one." He said, rolling his eyes.

"It cost fifteen bucks…" I smirked, remembering how much Alice forced me to pay for it.

"Its lip gloss…" Edward said, outrageously.

"Your sister made me buy it." I said, defending myself.

"I'm not buying you a new one." Edward sulked. That's what _he_ thought.

"Yes, you are." I warned. Alice would kill me. And if she killed me, I would haunt him.

"Whatever." Edward huffed, trying to act all cool. It wasn't working on me.

"Shut up, before I hit you with my bag." I warned as I climbed in his car.

"You've already used your free token, remember?" He smirked as he climbed in and started the car.

"Don't remind me." I sneered.

"Don't go pretending it didn't happen Bella." He whispered.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not. He said it that low that I could only just make the words out. Why would he say something like that though?

"I wasn't going to…" I said in a voice just as low as his.

He didn't reply, but I knew he heard me. His whole frame had become somewhat tense. I didn't know why. This was what he wanted, for me to not forget. He wanted me to remember it. He thought it was the funniest thing in the world. I was putty in his hands, and he could do whatever he wanted with me. So why was he so apprehensive?

Edward speeded up, as if in a rush. We still had ages until school started, so I knew it was because of our intense argument just minutes ago. He was anxious to get rid of me; it was killing him to be near me. My mind became even more baffled. Why was everything so _backwards_ today?

Half way there, though, we ran into some traffic. It was hardly moving. It took us five minutes just to move a metre. Edward was becoming very aggravated. His whole face was shaking, veins popping out of his head. Was he that anxious to get away from me? I didn't stink did I? Because his reaction was way too dramatic to be rational.

"Edward, stop it." I blurted out, carelessly.

"What?" He snapped, biting my head off.

_Can I have my head back please?_ "Don't snap at me."

"I'm not snapping at you, Bella." Edward said, his voice strained. He knew he was too. It took everything in him to hold back the anger.

"Oh really?" I scoffed.

"God I wish this damn traffic would move!" He growled, thumping the steering wheel.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked stunned. Since when did Edward suffer anger problems?

"Nothing, alright?" He said, biting his tongue.

"No, it's not alright. If you didn't want to kiss me you should have just walked off. I'm used to rejection." I sighed, annoyed. The last part slipped out from anger. I couldn't take it back now, though.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, taking his eyes off the road. Trust the traffic to start moving _now_…

"Nothing…" I said, trying to sweep it off.

"I never rejected you Bella. You know that!" He roared. I flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Okay." I whispered, afraid he'd hear my voice choke. I didn't want to come across as feeble.

"When did I ever reject you, Bella? When?" He asked, ignoring the car horns blaring behind us.

"Every. Single. Day. Edward. You rejected me every single day we went out. You were embarrassed to be seen with me, you dropped me off around the corner terrified your friends would see us, you chose parties over me, _you called me ugly_. You rejected me every single day, and I'm sick of it." I shouted back, tears rolling down my roasting cheeks.

I had never blown up at Edward before, and it scared me to do so. Not because I was scared of Edward but because I'd never left myself so _vulnerable_ before. He'd now seen my whole heart, and the holes punctured in it. I'd never let someone get so close to me. And now I had, I regretted it. I'd let Edward Cullen, the player, see my heart. He could play with it as much as he liked now.

"I never-"

I opened the car door and stormed off, slamming it behind me. His voice washed out into blaring traffic and heavy rain. I didn't need this right now. I didn't need him arguing the toss with me until I agreed with him. I would never agree with him.

I wish I never _kissed_ him.

I _despised_ him.

I wish I had never even _met_ him.

* * *

**I am super sorry. I know I should have had two updates by now, if not three. But my laptop has been taken away from me. I will try and get a new update out by next FRIDAY! I'll try, depends on when I get my laptop back :)**


	17. 17: Regrets & Promises Part I

**I know you lot could probably shoot me right now for bringing new meaning to the word 'quickly'. I'm probably the worst at time keeping. **

**But... if you do shoot me you can't have the second part to this chapter! Yes, I'd wrote a super long chapter (about 5000 words), almost double all my other ones. But I thought it was too much to put in one chapter, so I split it. I'll post the second part within a few days. Promise!**

**Also, this has a lot of flashbacks in it. [ -- means the start or end of a flashback, and flashbacks are written in **_italics_**. ]**

**Once again, I heart my lovely reviewers.**

**Warning - Contains drinking and a bit of swearing, and yes Bella is very OOC. She'll be back soon, don't worry. (:**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Regrets & Promises Part I**

_**Four weeks later...**_

"So I heard Edward and Jess got back together at that party last night."

I heard that line approximately five hundred times over the course of one day. I'd hear it from Jessica's friends or even complete strangers. It didn't bother me how the rumour came to be. Or even if it were a rumour at all. I honestly could not care less. As far as I was concerned, Edward was now nothing to do with me.

We hadn't spoken since that argument four weeks ago. I'd gone from being completely obsessed with him to hating his guts again. It didn't bother me that I had lost friends because of him. It did at first, but only because I thought Rose and Alice were truly my friends back then. It wasn't my fault they had decided to turn their backs on me when I needed them the most. Maybe I expected that off Rosalie, she was after all a popular. But Alice had completely shocked me. She turned her back on me, without even asking for an explanation.

As soon as Alice had heard that Edward and I were back on enemy conditions, she decided to get involved again. What she didn't realise was that her getting involved was what caused all this in the first place. She just had to keep trying to get us back together. It never occurred to her in the slightest that she was the one causing the friction between Edward and me. She ignored my continuous requests for her to not say anything and jumped right in, shouting at him.

_--_

"_Alice leave it, please." I pleaded her, not wanting her to make a scene in the middle of the cafeteria._

"_No. He needs to realise that he can't be a jerk and get away with it." Alice said, closing all chances of reasoning with me._

"_Just don't make a scene." Rosalie added, in my defence._

_I mouthed a quick 'thanks' to her before turning my attention to Alice again. She was already at the other side of the cafeteria. Usually Edward's group sat next to Alice, if not with her. But he'd been kind enough to stay out of my way, getting a table at the other end of the cafeteria. I felt bad that I had just made this situation worse when he was trying his best to let it slide. _

"_God, Edward. You just had to __**use **__her again, didn't you?!" Alice screamed at the top of her voice._

_I winced at the volume of it. As soon as the words had left her mouth, everybody was looking. All of them could hear what was going off. And it didn't seam like either Alice or Edward really gave a damn. As far as Alice was concerned, he'd hurt me again. She hadn't given me chance to explain the full thing. I had a feeling Edward was going to do that for me, __**right now**__._

"_Oh, of course she only told you her part of the story. Can't you see Alice, she's making me seam like the bad guy all the God damn time. She's pathetic." Edward said, shooting daggers at me._

_I felt myself sink in my chair. His eyes were killing me. They were painful lasers shooting straight through to my heart. I mentally screamed at myself for allowing him in again. I should have known that it wouldn't be long before he smashed my heart again._

"_You rejected her, Edward. How the hell is she supposed to act?" Alice said, her anger not faltering in the slightest. _

"_**She **__was the one who regretted the kiss, Alice. Not me." Edward said, his voice just as loud as Alice's._

_The whole cafeteria turned to me then, shocked._

_If Edward had wanted the whole school to know, he got his wish. _

_I heard a large amount of gasps make their way around the cafeteria. The whispers started then. I could hear them all talking. They were debating on if they had the right girl or not. I knew what they were thinking. A guy like Edward would never kiss me. _

_**Sorry to break it to you kids, but that's exactly what he did.**_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble Edward, but not every girl is really that willing to kiss you. You broke her heart once before, you think she'd let you do it again?" Alice challenged. She was still unaware that a huge crowd was now watching them. _

"_She was the one who broke it off." Edward spat before turning to me. I saw pure anger in his eyes._

"_Edward, don't." Alice warned, following him as he made his way to me._

"_You got what you wanted. The whole fucking school knows now. I hope you're happy." He said, stopping right in front of me. His face was millimetres away from mine. I'd never seen him so angry or __**hurt **__before._

_Edward slammed his tray into the wall before walking out. I cringed at the crashing noise before I felt warm tears slide down my face. My legs instantaneously carried my body in the opposite direction, away from him._

--

That was pretty much how the whole school came to know of mine and Edward's once secret relationship. I thought that with the whole school knowing, I'd be labelled as one of his little whores. I dreaded coming to school the next day, knowing that I would be facing a whole crowd of Edward-loving stalkers who would probably want to eat me alive. I even tried to skip it, but Charlie was on to me.

_Only in a town this small could your own dad know you were having boy troubles._

The day after though, was nothing like I had expected. If anything, it was the complete opposite. I found that more people were talking to me. People wanted to be friends with me. They didn't even want to really know what happened with Edward. _They wanted to know about me._

And that is how I pretty much lost the two closest friends I had ever had. As soon as other people started paying attention to me, Alice and Rose slowly stopped talking to me. At first it was slight things like not involving me in their conversations over lunch or not asking me my opinion on things. But then it got worse. They stopped including me in their plans, stopped inviting me to parties. They eventually sat with Edward and his group, leaving me.

--

"_You've turned in to a complete bitch, Bella." Rose sighed, standing up from the lunch table._

"_Why? Because I've made myself some new friends? What, do you not want me to be happy?" I asked, stunned and upset. I felt the antagonism rising from them. They truly hated me._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They thought __**I **__was the bitch, when __**they **__were the ones leaving me. I felt like laughing at the complete irony of it._

"_Ever since you started hanging around with them you have changed. I miss the old Bella." Alice said, a saddened look on her face. Was she for real? I hadn't changed one bit._

"_I have not." I retorted, still shocked. "Name on thing that's changed about me." I challenged._

"_I can think of three: You bitch about everyone, including your friends; You embarrassed your best friend, Angela, in front of everyone, the old Bella would never do that; and lastly you flirt with every guy you see and get yourself pissed every weekend. Is that enough for you?" Alice snapped._

_None of them were true. She was twisting everything, making it turn in her favour. I only ever bitched about those who talked shit about __**me**__. Alice couldn't say she wouldn't do the same thing. Any wise teenage girl would. I was no different to any of them. And, as for the Angela thing, well she had it coming. She had spread that rumour about me. She deserved it. She had it coming to her. Besides, it wasn't even me who poured the drink on her. It was Karla. _

_As for being pissed every weekend, I only ever drunk as much as Alice and Edward did. The flirting came with the territory of drinking. By then, I was way too pissed to even have power over my actions._

"_I'm not that geeky little kid anymore Alice. Get. Over. It." I said as I pushed past her roughly, exiting the cafeteria. _

_--_

Maybe some of that _was_ my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at her. But I was only defending myself. I was too angry to speak judiciously. If anybody knew about reasoning it was Alice. She'd done her fair bit of screaming at people, you'd think she'd stop being such a hypocrite about it.

But I just took the argument lightly and forgot about it. If they didn't want to be friends with me anymore they didn't have to. It was their loss anyway. I'd got plenty of friends who I could hang out with. They would be the ones missing out.

And how true that was. My new group of friends were everything I'd once hoped for. They were the badass girls of Forks, and they sure knew ho to have a good time. Our small group of five were well known in the school, nobody messed with us.

Charlotte, Karla, Lucy and Emma were anything but rich snobby kids. They were probably Forks' most wanted. And I mean _wanted_. Sometimes, not even with the police. They were pure boy magnets. Nothing said sexy like a group of girls who weren't afraid to be spontaneous. These bitches were the group of popular kids who _didn't _make it in to the high school romance movies. Not without warning anyway. These girls were anything _but _PG-13.

They were people I'd never really come across before. I'd been exposed to the popular side of the social life already, but this was a whole new thing. At first I was wary. I'd never done anything these girls would call... _audacious_, but they were willing to take a chance on me. And what a goal that had turned out to be. Along with Charlotte I had become like a leader to the girls. I didn't think of myself that way. We were a group of mates. Which meant that we stuck up for each other and watched each others backs. If one of us laded in shit, we _all _landed in shit. We were in it together.

Even if being in shit meant _visiting_ my dad at his work.

--

"_Aww shit!" Emma whined loudly. _

"_What's up?" Charlotte asked, still leaning her arm on me. She was beyond pissed, and I wasn't far from it. _

"_I don't have enough money. I'm one short." Emma moaned._

_The plan was that we were going to get some more alcohol for the sleepover at Lucy's. We'd drunk enough, but that didn't stop us from wanting more. Emma was also determined to get more. She'd had more to drink than all five of us put together, but she was aching for more. I felt for her in a way, she used alcohol as a pain relief. I'd say it was better than being depressed and crying herself to sleep. _

"_Just go grab it when he isn't looking." Karla whispered, pointing to the shop keeper. _

_**I **__regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. I knew stealing never worked out great. I'd seen enough movies to conclude that. I didn't care if most of them were bank robbing ones. Everyone got caught in the end. I went to protest but I could see the unwavering look in their faces. If I did go against their plan, they'd kick me out of the group. I didn't want to be back to sitting on my own at lunch. _

"_Hey, Bella, why don't you go get it? You look the oldest anyway." Karla said, her eyes bright with anticipation. Out of all the girls, Karla was the one who trusted me the least. _

"_You don't have to go in Bella." Charlotte whispered. She always had my back._

_I went ahead with it anyway and almost got away with it. If it hadn't been for the shop keeper turning around, I would have made it out without him even realising. He turned at the exact moment I went to make my escape. I didn't even realise until a few seconds before he caught me. I felt him grab a fistful of my jumper as he dragged me back to the front of the shop. The rest of the girls watched in shock as he phoned the police and began screaming at me. _

"_Filthy little thief. What's a girl like you doing hanging around with druggie's like them?" He asked roughly, taking the bottle of wine from me. _

"_Speak for yourself, dickhead." I mumbled lightly. _

_A moment later two police cars came speeding around the corner. I felt the fear pound through my veins as I knew how this would end. Before the other girls even had chance to run, they'd been caught by the police officers. Two others came in the shop, ready to get me. I immediately recognised the younger one. He was a friend of my dad's. He looked at me, shaking his head. I'd been the last kid he thought he'd be arresting for __**thieving**__._

_The older one picked his head up then, and caught my eyes. _

"_Dad..." I choked_

_Shit. _

_--_

Everything with my dad changed after that. He no longer trusted me. He no longer allowed me to stay out past ten. I didn't blame him, he'd caught me shoplifting. He'd had to arrest his _own_ daughter.

That had been the only thing I had regretted about joining the group.

Everything else was just _so much fun_. I'd never been on such a high before. They made me feel like I didn't have to be this lame geeky kid anymore. If anything, people had totally forgotten about that shy little dork who sat unaccompanied and by herself everyday.

If people despised me because I had finally found myself, then it was their loss.

I didn't give a damn what they thought.

* * *

**Hmm, thoughts? **

**Also, I will be choosing a few of my reviewers at random to put in my story (later on). I need four usernames, and I thought it would be cool to use those of my reviewers. I'll message those asking if it is ok and also giving them a sneaky peak at those chapters. **

**If you really wanna be in it (and don't trust my random picking) then just PM me :)**

**See you in a few!**


	18. 17: Regrets & Promises Part II

**So I promised you guys this on Wednesday, and it's Saturday. I know I'm rubbish at keeping track of time, but I do have a great reason :)**

**I did all this in Bella's POV... but due to a few of you asking me to do an Edward POV I changed it.**

**So this is an EPOV, and explains Edward's feelings and thoughts about the changed Bella.**

**Amazing reviews, guys. You are all pure awesome (;**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen - Regrets & Promises Part II**_

_**EPOV**_

_**Four weeks after the argument...**_

I never knew that one single argument over a kiss would break Bella and me away from each other completely. I never knew she would react like that. But it wasn't the argument which made us worst enemies. It was her, and how she acted. It was the way she went off in the cafeteria that day. It was the way she used my sister against me, and made it look like I had fucked her over again.

--

_I sat down with the rest of the guys and joined in with the ongoing conversation. I let everything slip to the back of my mind, including the horrible fight that happened between Bella and me this morning. I knew neither of us was being rational, at all. We were both caught up in the moment, and didn't use our heads. But I was sure it would blow over, our arguments usually did. _

_I knew I was wrong the second a screaming Alice came running up to me. I made a quick glace over at the table Alice had stormed over from. There, sitting with her head hung in guilt, was a very unhappy Bella. _

"_God, Edward. You just __**had **__to use her again, didn't you?!" Alice screamed, her face red with anger._

_As soon as the words sunk in, my whole body filled with rage. All of my thoughts were pushed to the side. I didn't give a damn right now about Bella or the other kids around me. All I could think about was this. The fact that Bella hadn't even told Alice the full story was so typical. _

"_Oh, of course she only told you her part of the story. Can't you see Alice, she's making me seam like the bad guy all the God damn time. She's pathetic." I spat, my eyes fixed with Bella's. She looked at me timidly. _

"_You rejected her, Edward. How the hell is she supposed to act?" Alice shouted, her whole frame shaking with anger. _

_Each time Alice spoke, I found myself more shocked, although I shouldn't have been. I should have expected that Bella would do something like this. I was too busy believing the innocence in her to see the part of her which was not so polite and friendly. _

_Well, if Bella wanted to play with fire, she should be more careful. _

"_**She **__was the one who regretted the kiss, Alice. Not me." I said, loudly. I couldn't care less if these people found out or not. Not now, I was too angry. _

"_Sorry to burst your bubble Edward, but not every girl is really that willing to kiss you. You broke her heart once before, you think she'd let you do it again?" Alice challenged. She seamed totally unaware of the huge crowd gathered around us. I, though, was completely aware of them._

"_She was the one who broke it off." I said, turning my body towards Bella. All things logical thrown out of the window. _

_I felt Alice tense beside me. Anger faded slowly off her face. "Edward, don't." _

_I heard the warning tone in her voice, but ignored it. I pushed through the crowd and made my way up to Bella. I felt light tugs on my arms, from Alice. I reached Bella quickly, my eyes still connected with hers. No attachment to her clicked between us. No passion, lust, love or chemistry held our gazes. Just __**pure**__ anger. _

"_You got what you wanted. The whole fucking school knows now. I hope you're happy." I snapped, loudly. My face was close to hers, and I could sense her trying to back away. I still held her in place with my eyes, searching for remorse. I saw none. _

_With no remorse in her eyes and no rationality in my head, there was nothing to stop me flipping out. I tried to clench my fists together, to stop the anger building in me, but I couldn't. I still had my tray in my hand, full of food. I hadn't even realised. Anger had so quickly occupied my body that I hadn't paid attention to anything else. _

_Without being able to stop the anger rising in me, I would flip. And I did. As her eyes grew slightly more smug I snapped. I felt my hands lift the tray and smash it against the wall next to us. I heard small gasps, but ignored them. My concentration was on Bella. She flinched at the sound, trying to hold back tears which threatened to fall. _

_She had no reason to be angry. _

_If anyone did, it was me. _

_She just had to be glad. I had hit the wall in order to stop myself from lashing out at her. I hated her, but I could __**never **__hurt her. _

_I turned my body away robotically, leaving the whole cafeteria in shock. I just exited out of there as quickly as I could, not even wanting to look back. _

_--_

I found it strange that this would be the end for us. I didn't realise an argument could push us so far apart. But it did, and I tried my best not to regret it. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be.

I shouldn't expect more. I was lucky to even find someone like Bella. She, like no other girl, rocked my whole world. And that wasn't always a bad thing. She gave me something to look forward to each day. And I had fucked it up. I thought my rep was more important than Bella. It wasn't. It never would be. She would always be first, in everything.

I felt a connection to Bella. Something I hadn't felt before. It sent me in circles, and drove me crazy, but it was a good feeling.

I still felt that twinge in my heart, that need for her, even when Alice told me about the argument between them.

Even when I hated her so much, I still felt heartache for her.

--

_I sat down at home, flicking through the channels. I'd only just got home, and nobody else was in. I thought I would use this time for myself. I felt stressed recently; I didn't think a little television would hurt. _

"_God, that stupid ex-girlfriend of yours!" Alice groaned as she came through the front door._

"_What did Jess do this time?" I asked, automatically. _

_Jess was always grinding on Alice's nerves; I didn't think it would be too long before she snapped completely. I was just glad I had no connections with her anymore. _

"_Not Jess. Bella." Alice answered, hate coating her voice._

"_Bella? I thought you were on her side in this whole thing?" I asked, confused._

_Alice had rarely spoken to me since the argument. I was still shocked she was now. Alice was like Bella's little sidekick in this whole thing. I kept having to watch my back in fear or Alice attempting to murder me for something I had supposedly done. Yes, Bella was still moping about feeling sorry for herself, and she'd invited Alice to join her in it too. _

"_So did I," Alice whined. "But... she's changed. She's not Bella no more."_

"_Aside from the bitchiness, I wouldn't say she's changed that much." I said, not really giving a damn._

"_Edward, she's totally different. She goes out drinking every night, she flirts with strangers. She embarrassed Angela for no reason. She bitches about everyone. She's just like the girl version of you." Alice said, glaring at me. I gave her an evil glare back._

"_Ok, one... I'm not like that no more. And two, so what. Let her do what she wants. It's not as if she has other friends to do it with. You're her best friend; she's not likely to do anything without you." I said, simply._

_I put it down to them having a small argument. They would be back talking tomorrow. I'd guarantee it. Alice and Bella could never fall out properly. _

"_Oh, she has already replaced me and Rose." She huffed, throwing her bag on the floor._

"_Who?" I asked, suddenly interested. _

"_Who do you think, those little Jail birds, you know, Karla and Charlotte's group." She said, rolling her eyes._

_I had had brief encounters with Charlotte and Karla's group. They were a bunch of junkie's who had nothing better to do than go out and get smashed. Charlotte was the little leader of the group. Although I couldn't understand why. Charlotte was a timid and friendly girl. But Karla, on the other hand, was an impulsive wild child, high on drugs every night. Karla took a back seat to everything Charlotte did. But I knew it had to be Karla who had coaxed Charlotte in to these things. Charlotte was just that kid who had lost her way. _

_And now it seamed like Bella would be too. _

"_Really?" I asked, shocked. "Bella?"_

"_Yep," Alice said, annoyed. "She's already their second little leader."_

"_Wow." I said, shocked._

"_You know, I think you were right." Alice said, suddenly._

"_About what?" I asked, confused._

"_Bella... she's a bitch. She's changed." Alice said, saddened._

_As much as I loved hearing Alice say I was right, I hated seeing my sister upset. She didn't deserve to be treated like shit. Especially by Bella. Bella had become someone who I never thought could exist. I was wrong. This Bella was the girl I'd come to hate. _

_I fought that little voice inside my head that told me I loved her._

_I couldn't love... her._

_--_

With none of us having a connection to Bella anymore, I thought it would be easy to forget her. Forget her and move on, but I couldn't.

She was forever in my memory, stuck there.

I miss her, but I won't admit it. Not after she had changed. She's this completely different person, and I'm not even sure there is an ounce of Bella left in her. She isn't the beautiful, innocent Bella Swan anymore. She's just this badass kid who is going down the wrong path, waiting for someone to save her. But it's clear I am not the one she wants saving her. I don't want to either.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I'm not so awesome at doing an EPOV ;(**

**Anyway, I'm giddy, Cos I've started writing the next one. ;D**

**See you next chapter... ;)**


	19. Authors Note :D

**So, you guys already know I am so bad as updating. Honestly, I wouldn't blame any of you if you wanted to shoot me and put up a Rest in _Pieces _sign up.**

**But, I've recently gone through something with my family, and I've been trying hard to write for this story.**

**I'm sorry that I won't be able to update this until after Christmas, or at least until I know my family member is okay.**

**Sorry guys, but even if I had wrote the next chapter you wouldn't have been happy. **

**I don't think a chapter where everyone gets tourtured and Jess gets her happy ending is what you really want. See? **

**So, yeah, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Super sorry to those who wanted a fast update, I'm truely sorry.**

**Oh - Wow. Two hundred and something reviews. You guys are cooler than ice ;)**

_Super huge thanks to the friend who's helping me through this. Mrs Emacular, you're amazing. I heart you, douche. x_


	20. 18: La Push & Wild Partying

**Wow :)**

**Glad to say that I am finally back. I've missed all of the PM's and reviews from you guys. Huge thanks to those who gave the best support ever when I wasn't able to write. I owe you guys so much. This is a long chapter, about the length of two. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Not far off the ending now :(**

**I wanna thank you guys for getting me back to writing and also the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest - which got me back into writing too - sounds lovely, doesn't it? :D**

**

* * *

BPOV**

I glanced quickly out of my bedroom window, scrunching up my face. The usually alien planet was now a crisp, winter wonderland, filled with a blanket of white. It wasn't the fluffy white snow which I hated – or even the chilling weather conditions – it was the almost translucent sheets of ice which decorated the paths and roads. Ice and I were the worst of enemies. It really was not for the uncoordinated.

I sighed loudly, somehow hoping the ice could hear my distaste for it. I would really need to dig deep in to my wardrobe to find something warm to wear. I found it funny, as well as annoying, that I hadn't even managed to find myself a proper winter wardrobe yet. I lived in Forks, you'd think I would have more than enough commonsense to go out and buy myself some warm clothes.

Normally I wouldn't really care; I'd just throw something on. It was Saturday. I wanted to just throw the covers back over myself and go into dreamland. I hated the cold, snow even more. In Forks Saturday was only ever spent doing something fun after the sun had set. Well, sun being the cloudy and misty sky. When the sky had fallen darker than usual, then it started to get fun.

But Karla wanted us to all go shopping. There was a party on tonight and she felt like she had nothing to wear. Funny, considering we weren't supposed to be crowd followers. We'd been known to stick out, to not blend, and here we were going shopping because Karla wanted to fit in. Even before I had joined the group they had all been with that carefree attitude.

I just put it down to Karla wanting us to have a fun day out. It seamed, though, that Karla and Lucy were the only ones who would enjoy it. Shopping was like mine and Charlotte's worst nightmare. We hated it. I didn't know about Charlotte, but I would even put school above shopping. No jokes.

Emma hated shopping too, but not as much. To her, it was just another day out. I never really talked to Emma, she was just _there. _It bothered me a little, not knowing her. I just put that down to shyness. Though, something in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't. She probably just didn't like me.

"Bella, Charlotte is here." My dad called up.

"Send her up; I'm not even ready yet." I called down.

I heard a few light bangs on the stairs and then Charlotte was in my room. She was dressed in pretty much the same thing I had planned to wear. A long sleeved top, jeans and boots. Fashion wasn't my forte... or Charlotte's for that matter.

"You're early." I laughed as she sat down on my bed.

I quickly put all of my things in my drawer and collected the clothes I needed.

"Yeah, well I knew Karla would kick off if I was late for picking her up again. You know I'm terrible at timekeeping." She laughed, pulling out her phone.

Charlotte wasn't really the best at punctuality. Usually she would be fifteen minutes late. Sometimes that was _good. _There were times when you thought she'd forgotten about you because she was so late. You'd think it was because she spent ages getting ready. Though, we close to her knew it was because she was so damn lazy. In a funny way, of course.

"Just a bit," I laughed, pulling out some socks. "I'm gonna go get ready in the bathroom. You can go on the computer if you want."

Charlotte nodded and made her way over to my slow computer. That thing was so old that even my grandma wouldn't dare use it. Just one kick and that thing would fall to pieces. That was my only reminder, considering the amount of times I had wanted to beat the thing to death. It took so long to load up. That was my excuse for not emailing my mother more than once a month.

I quickly got dressed in the washroom and got ready. I didn't really want to make that much of an effort so I just pushed my hair up in a messy bun. After I was ready, I made my way back into my bedroom and applied some makeup. It took me a total of fifteen minutes to get ready, and Charlotte had only just loaded up the computer. I stifled a laugh as she resisted the temptation to kill it.

I felt my phone vibrate then, and took it out. I'd gotten one new text for Karla. We couldn't be late; it hadn't taken me that long to get ready.

**Bella can't make it shopping. Parents grounded me, not even aloud to the party. Lucy said she and Emma will still come shopping if you want to. Love ya, K x**

I read the text about five times before realising that I'd gotten ready for nothing. And Karla said Charlotte and I had bad timing.

"Good news Lottie," I smiled, before breaking out in a mini dance. "We don't need to go shopping."

Charlotte laughed before joining me in our little celebration dance. It was a little childish, I'll admit that. But if you can't have fun at seventeen, what can you do?

"I just realised something." Charlotte said, a frown reaching her face.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"We now have nothing to do until seven." She laughed, slumping back down on the computer chair.

That was true. As much as I hated shopping, we now had nothing to do. Then again, Charlotte and I would find something to do. We always did.

"We'll find something to do," I said, thinking. Then I remembered something. "Oh, I'll just text Lucy, tell her to go shopping without us. Unless you still want to go?"

"No!" Charlotte laughed in mock horror.

**Hey, Lu. Lottie and I aren't coming shopping, you and Emma go without us, K? **

I hit send and pushed my phone shut. Now all Charlotte and I had to do was think of something. I racked my brain, hoping to find something fun to do. Then I remembered one certain person I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Wanna go to La Push?" I asked, jumping off the bed.

"Yeah." Charlotte beamed, her voice attempting nonchalance.

"Of course you do, Jake is going to be there." I laughed.

Charlotte had a very poorly hidden crush on Jake. I didn't know if he returned this crush back, but it didn't appear like Charlotte really wanted to know either. She'd constantly told me she didn't have a crush on him, but her sudden infatuation with him proved otherwise.

"Do we have to see him?" She asked, trying to act like she really didn't want to. A cheeky smile was playing on her lips, though.

"Yes, now come on." I laughed, jogging downstairs.

Charlie was in the kitchen, and I suddenly had the urge not to go to La Push. I was really hoping he hadn't decided to attempt cooking again. Last time I wasn't there he'd almost burnt the house down. I was pretty glad that when I was in hospital he had decided to go out for lunch and diner.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked, cautiously.

"Just getting a drink," He laughed, knowing the reason for my sudden alarm. My dad took his lack of cooking skills as a joke, and laughed them off. "I'm heading to La Push, Billy and I are going fishing. You two will be alright in the house?"

It was weird how as my good behaviour drained away Charlie and I had begun to talk more. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. But he worried too much at times.

"Actually, we were heading to La Push ourselves." I smiled, opening up the fridge door.

"Jake will be happy," Charlie smiled. "Want me to drop you off?"

Normally I would say no, I hated driving around in the cruiser. I mean, I _really _hated the thing. It seamed convenient, though. What was the point in taking two cars when going to the same place? Plus, Charlotte hated my Chevy. I never said she was normal...

"Sure." I said, tossing a bottle of water at Charlotte. She caught it, even with my terrible aim.

Charlie dropped us off near the beach instead, after we had spotted Jake there. I almost wanted to walk back to my house. Usually Jake was with a few of the guys, three tops. But today the whole gang of them was there. They intimidated me a little. They were big and scary. Even Bigfoot would be scared.

"Come on." Lottie laughed, tugging on my arm.

"How convenient it is going to be that we're riding home in the cruiser." I muttered.

Charlotte caught on and shook her head. Obviously not approving of my possible actions.

"Bella, you are not going to hit any of them. I know Paul is kind of annoying, but punching him won't get you anywhere." She said, mock disappointment showing on her face.

"Fine." I grumbled.

As we walked up to the beach, a few of the guys caught sight of us. Jake and Seth weren't paying much attention, as usual. I didn't notice before but Leah was present there, too. Great.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." She sneered. The guys passed it off as a joke.

"Oh, look what the dog chewed up." I said, my voice an exact replica of hers.

"You really don't want to-"

I cut Leah off. She was really annoying me.

"Can I hit _her_?" I asked, pointing to Leah.

Charlotte shook her head and made her way over to the guys. Leah glared daggers at me, so I just left it. Instead, I went up to Jacob and Seth.

For the duration of the day, right up until six, we stayed with the gang. It was really fun. Those guys knew how to have a good time. I'd spent most of the time joking with Seth, Leah and Jake. Charlotte was hanging around Paul and the others most of the time, but we still kept talking to each other. By the end of it, most hard feeling between Leah and I had disappeared. She still put in a joke here and there, as did I.

When the sky had started to become a little darker, charlotte and I had said goodbye to the group and started to make our way over to Jake's house to meet Charlie. Jake and Seth offered to walk us back so we weren't alone. Though we had walked home as a four, it seamed we'd split off into pairs. Jake and I were walking a little away from Seth and Lottie. It was weird, though. I'd expected Lottie to be soaking up all of Jake's attention. I wasn't complaining, though. I hadn't seen Jake in ages.

"So, how is everything?" He asked, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Great." I beamed, pushing him back gently.

"So, my dad to me about the, uh, stealing..." He said, swaying back and forth, his hands stuffed in his dark denim jeans pockets.

"Jake –" I started, but his voice cut me off.

"It's okay... I'm not gonna judge you. Just stop, for me, please?" He asked, in a sweet voice.

_Oh, well since you said please._

I didn't reply, I just give him a small smile. The rest of the journey back to his house was quiet, except for the low chatter from Seth and Lottie. I'd never seen them two talk so much. Even with me, Lottie never talked _that _much.

When we reached Jake's house my dad wasn't back. We waited around for him for a good ten minutes, before I got really bored. So bored that I ended up chucking small rocks at little insects on the floor. Jake laughed every time I missed one, which seamed to be a lot. He threw one, and hit the little sucker in one shot. I wasn't really trying anyway...

"So where you guys off to? You look like you're in a hurry." Seth joked, joining in mine and Jake's rock throwing challenge. Hah, he missed.

"There's a party tonight, we kinda promised Karla we would go." Charlotte grinned.

We all knew that she really did want to go. But she was stuck between gluing her feet to the ground, so she could stay here, and following me back.

"Get in the car; I'll drop you off home." Jake smiled, pushing me toward the passenger seat of the car.

"Its fine, Charlie will be back any minute." I said, not wanting to bother him.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Jake laughed, one eyebrow raised.

"Fair enough." I laughed, getting in.

Jake dropped us off home and waited until we got ready. We needed a guy's opinion on how we looked, and those two were more than happy to help us. Trust them. It felt awkward for me to show off in front of Jake. Really awkward. I soon got over it though, and blackmailed him into dropping us off at the party.

"_Five bucks, deal?" _I had said to him, hoping he'd take it. Yeah, I was cheap.

"_Yeah, because dropping off two gorgeous girls is such a hard job." _He laughed, ushering us into the car.

I loved Jake, but he could be such a guy at times.

They dropped us off, and Jake kindly took the five bucks off me. The guys even stayed at the party with us. Their excuse was that we would need a ride home. Smooth.

At first, the party was boring. Though almost all of the school was there, nothing interesting was happening. Everybody else seamed to be having a blast. Most were partying to their limits. I was chucking drinks down my throat just so I could forget about the night. It didn't seam like that much of a great memory. Forgetting it would be okay.

As the night went by, the party got bigger and wilder. Things got smashed, kids got drunk and people got flirty. I was almost laughing at the thought to what would happen if the police turned up. Whoever's parents house this was were going to be in for a shock. I dismissed all thoughts and just stood in the middle, examining everybody else.

Lucy and Emma were in the corner with three guys. No surprise there. They looked drunk. No surprise there, either. Charlotte was with Jake and Seth, dancing in the middle of the huge crowd. She had obviously loosened up with a few drinks. The three of them seamed to be having more fun than anybody here.

A little later on, half an hour or so, somebody decided it would be funny to bring out the bottle and get everybody spinning it. By the end of it, almost everybody had kissed at least fifteen people and told at least ten truths. You learnt a lot of secrets when people were drunk. Who knew Karla had a crush on a geek? Well everybody now, thanks to Emma, but that's not the point.

That was most of the fun over. I was pretty much waiting for Seth, Lottie and Jake to get bored so I could go home. I sighed, turning toward the stairs, but something dragged me back and stopped me.

"Truth or dare?" A seductive voice whispered behind me. It sent chilling vibes of pleasure down my spine.

I turned to see who this mystery boy was. Under the dim and tacky shadows of the disco ball I could faintly make out his facial features. He was gorgeous. He had a dangerous edge to him, though his eyes were infected with softness. His smile was daring, but wide with happiness. I almost went weak at the knees from just the sight of him. Any idiot knew this boy. Dane Lewis, dangerous, bad boy rocker.

"Dare." I smiled back, my voice a mixture of tease and fear.

"You sure you're up to the challenge, Swan?" He asked with a smirk.

His velvety voice was familiar, yet completely knew to me. It was like I had heard it before, but only in the faintest part of my memories. His voice trapped me, locking me in his gaze. I was like a fly in a spider's web. Though that comparison was far from how I felt. His locked eyes only made my heart jump even more erratically than ever before.

"I'm not sure; you'll have to test me." I whispered. My voice faltered at the end, due to nervousness.

I might have been Bella Swan the badass, but boys were still not my area of expertise. Alcohol and ditches for beds _were_. You'd think I'd get all the boys, but I'd left that part to the other girls. They were much more experienced when it came to things like this. But I couldn't let a stupidly gorgeous boy ruin my reputation. I sucked up the tiny hormones of fear and regret and composed myself.

Dane's strong hands had unknowingly led me to a dark area of the room. Most of the other kids were dancing off in the middle still. We were now in the even darker part of the room, with only a dim coloured light here and there making our presence known.

"You're gonna wish you never said that, _Princess._" He joked, with a smirk. His chocolaty smooth voice was overpowering.

His lips brushed lightly against mine, and then each kiss progressed even deeper, even more passionate. His hands roughly pushed me to the wall, making any attempt at an escape impossible. Good job I wanted to do anything _but_ that. Our lips moulded perfectly together, though it didn't feel right. It didn't feel as if we were two pieces fit together, two pieces of a puzzle. It was nothing of the sort. But at that moment in time, I did not care at all. It was fun, and that's what I was here for.

As if to ruin my fun purposely, a burly, dark shadow came into focus. It stopped just in the light, revealing its owner. Emmett. As much as I adored him, his timing was very bad. Beside which, we'd not talked since Alice ditched me.

"Uh... Bella?" He asked, dumbly.

"Emmett." I said, tearing myself away from Dane.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I nodded, but didn't move away from Dane. "Alone?"

I sighed, deeply enough for both of them to hear. I could feel Dane tense up a bit, but a smirk quickly made its way to his lips. Something told me he wasn't going to leave this at that. Emmett pulled me out of my little daydream and gently tugged me to another quiet spot in the room. Dane was still in sight, but it didn't look as if he could see me. He just sat in an empty chair. Waiting. Wow.

"What's up?" I asked, not really caring.

I adored this huge hunk of a teddy bear, but he really had no business talking to me. I'm sure his siblings would agree with me. My only last attachment to that family was Emmett, and neither side of this battle seamed keen to let it go on. Edward and Alice probably hated him talking to me with a furious passion. But Emmett didn't care. He'd talk to whoever he wanted. Tonight, I was that person. Though all_ I_ really wanted to be doing was kissing Dane.

"Do you really think you should be doing that... with Dane Lewis?" He asked, his face very serious.

"Emmett... Edward and I are over." I sighed. As if he didn't already know that.

"Don't act like you don't care for him anymore. It' evident in everything you do." He stated.

I'd had enough matchmaking with Alice, and now I'd finally got rid of that, I didn't really need it from Emmett. It seamed that Edward and I were the only ones willing to let go of _our _relationship.

"Emmett, I don't. Why are you even talking to me?" I laughed, shaking my head.

I knew as soon as the question was out I would regret it. Emmett was just looking out for me, though I'd obviously been too blind to see that. It hurt me to have a connection to that lot again, knowing that the memories were still fresh in my mind. I tried to act like I didn't miss any of them, but I did.

_No. You don't miss them. You hate them. They hate you. You have other friends, remember?_

"Bella don't act like that. I know you. You're not this stupid spoilt _bitch. _Stop acting as if you are. You think doing stuff like stealing, smoking and drugs will make you look good and hard. It's pathetic. Where's the real Bella gone?" He asked, venom prominent in his hard voice.

I wanted to cry. I could feel my eyes washing over with water. I just wanted to break down and cry. But I didn't. I held it in, sucked up those stupid tears and bit back. I didn't need this. I didn't need him telling me who to be and how to act. He was just another kid trying to be a hero. I didn't need saving. I was perfectly fine.

"That dorky little kid has gone, Emmett. Dead. I don't care how much you want her back. This is me, and if you don't like it, then get lost. I don't need you, any of you." I spat.

Half of what I had said was true. Half of it was the lies I'd been repeating to myself every single second of the day.

That dorky Bella _was _gone. She wasn't here to be mocked; she wasn't here to be laughed at. As far as I was concerned, she wasn't coming back. I wanted her dead, every single part of her. But I knew that parts of her were still here. If she wasn't, I wouldn't be feeling the need to cry like a baby.

"Bella –"

I cut him of with a sweet smile, though my voice couldn't be more uncaring. "I've really enjoyed talking to you, really I have. But if you don't mind... I'm a little busy."

With that I pushed past him and made my way back over to Dane. I didn't care if none of them approved. Damn them if they thought I'd listen to them, if they thought I _would_ care.

"We all miss you, Bella." I heard him say softly.

* * *

**HUGE THANKS TO YOU WHO REVIEWED MY AN :) I LOVE YOU!**

**I hope you liked this :)**


	21. 19: Memories & Boyfriends

AN is at bottom. I'm saving you from reading too much. Save it for the story...

This one is for those of you who wanted to kill me for the nonexistent Edward action last chapter.

**Yeah, don't own. Not even a tiny bit. **

* * *

Fourteen days, eleven hours and fifteen minutes after the party and Karla was still playing silent games with Emma. Yes, the 'Karla Hearts Geek Boy' rumour made it all the way back to her. Unlucky for us, really. We had to spend every second of the day listening to her convince us that she wasn't in love with him. I bet she was really trying to convince herself. Because she _lurrved _him. Remind me not to say that out loud.

"I really wish you had not made up that stupid _rumour _Emma." Kalra moaned. That would be the fifty seventh time she had said that today.

"Just admit it already!" Emma stressed, throwing her hands up. She was just as tired of hearing Karla as I was.

"But that stupid _rumour _has made it all the way around school! I'm ignoring you anyway." She moaned, again. Fifty eighth... and counting.

Nothing else was said on the situation, instead we all walked off to our next classes. It had just been the end of lunch, so I had Biology. Thank God I had Charlotte in there with me, or I might have gone insane. I couldn't stand hardly any of the people in that class. It would surprise me if I could actually find one I _did _like. We walked into Biology, a little later than most people, and took our seats. The teacher didn't look too happy with our tardiness, but just gave us a little warning look. Well of course fifteen minutes after, as if right on cue, Mr. Heartbreak walks in. The teacher dismissed his even later arrival and sent him to his seat. Well guess whose butt the sun shines out of?

It didn't bother me that I still had to sit next to Edward. It would be a lie if I said that my heart didn't falter whenever I saw him. I wouldn't ever forget what we had. My heart was still very much in repair mode. I would sit there and pretend like I didn't even know he was there, because that was the best way to convince myself and him that I was no longer interested. Each lesson I would just suck it up and think of how much crap we had gone through. If there was an award for the worst relationship, we would win without a second guess.

"Answer the questions on the paper, fifteen minutes guys." The teacher said, clapping his hands together.

I had been too interested in my thoughts that I hadn't heard all of the instructions. But I did notice, almost straight away, that there was only one answer sheet on the desk. Five bucks for the genius who could work this one out. Partner work. I said I could tolerate having to sit next to him, but talking wasn't really so easy for me. In the whole month and a bit in which I hadn't spoken more than one word to him, we hadn't done any partner work at all.

"_Fourteen_ minutes guys, get on with it." The teacher said again, glancing at us.

"What do we have to do again?" I asked in a small voice. I coughed and toughened up my voice. What happened to the tough chick I had been for the past month?

"Read the book, answer the questions." Edward said in an equally small voice.

I nodded and turned the book to the page written on the board. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, so I just tried to do the work on my own without his help. It didn't work.

"Can you do this one?" Edward asked, looking at me. For a moment, his smoldering eyes caught mine.

"Uh," I stuttered, before looking down and seeing where his hand was pointing to. "I don't know it."

"Sure you do. You taught me this, remember. Mitosis." He said, with a small chuckle.

I laughed a little at the memory. It was basically how our relationship started. He asked me to tutor him, we had a massive test coming up. He didn't want me to tell anyone, so I made him promise me he would never insult me again. He didn't stick very well to that promise. I knew he wouldn't. But a part of me really wanted to help him. So I did. We spent hours in the library just reading out of text books. We'd laugh a little and get kicked out of the library a few times. It all started with Mitosis.

"Well if I taught you it, why don't you answer it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because I never really paid _that _much attention to the tutor part of the session." He grinned.

"Thanks." I laughed, half annoyed and half flattered too.

"Sure. Now answer the question."

I laughed before scribbling in an answer. Edward grinned, crossing out a few words I had written. He then wrote something above his crossing outs. I had to say it was probably the first time ever I had seen Edward correct some of _my _work. Usually, almost all of the time, it was the other way around. I was the science geek. He was the jock.

"Guess I learned from the best." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Thought you never really paid that much attention to me?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"I didn't say that," He said with a smirk. "I said I never paid attention to the _tutor _part of the session."

"Oh," I said with fake enthusiasm. I hit his arm playfully. "You jerk."

Just then I heard a small cough. I instinctively turned toward the front of the room to see Dane looking at me. The teacher was holding a note.

"Bella, Mrs. Jackson wants to see you." The teacher called.

I saw Edward tense up as I packed up my things and shoved them in my bag. It wasn't until I saw Dane that I realized I shouldn't have been talking to Edward like that. We were supposed to be enemies. We acted nothing like it. I ducked my head as I walked past him and out of the room, I didn't want to meet Edward's gaze again. I could already feel his eyes burning intensely into my back. As soon as I was out of the classroom, Dane gently grabbed my wrist and guided me over to a more enclosed area.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" He asked. His voice was split between annoyance and hurt.

"Nothing. We had to do partner work." I explained. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Unless the teacher asked you to practice flirting techniques on each other, I'm not quite fully convinced." He said, raising one eyebrow.

"I wasn't flirting!" Alright, maybe a little. But I didn't know I was.

"Oh, please. I may not be Edward Cullen, but I can tell when a girl is flirting." He rolled his eyes.

"How long was you standing there?" I asked, without thinking. _Way to go Bella_.

"Long enough to know my girlfriend isn't quite over her ex." He said with a small smile.

"I didn't mean to do anything, I swear. I think he has a freaking power over me or something. I hate the guy." I stressed with a pout.

"I know," Dane smiled, bringing his forehead close to mine. "But try and keep the flirting to one guy okay?"

"Fine," I sighed dramatically with a cheeky smile. "Now, what did Mrs. Jackson want me for?"

"Oh she didn't. Her signature was the only one I could copy for the letter." He grinned, kissing me.

I shook my head, wondering how I had managed to get myself involved with such an idiot. He'd probably spent hours trying to copy a teachers' signature just so he could get me out of class.

"Then why am I out here?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe 'cos I have a surprise for you." He grinned, dragging me along with him.

* * *

**Yup, you have to wait until next chapter for the surprise :-)**

**So, enough Eddie action in there for you?**

**Super hugs to my reviewers. **

**Oh, and guys... please don't hate me. Edward will be back soon =D**


	22. 20: Surprises & Well, More Surprises

**I have loved writing this story so much, and I'm sad to say that it is so close to the end. The next chapter, not this one, will be the last one. I'm not sure if I will make an epilogue, but if many of you want one, I probably will. **

**My reviewers are amazing, you guys rock.**

**

* * *

**

Dane had his hands tightly wrapped over my eyes so they were completely smothered in blackness. With his body pressed closely to mine, I walked forwards to where my surprise awaited me. I had no idea what it could be, but I sure was excited.

"Can I see yet?" I asked impatiently. I _really _wanted to know.

I felt my feet move on to hard pavement and then step onto soft, sinking grass and mud baths. So the surprise was outside? Now I was even more confused.

"No," He laughed, tightening his hands and making sure I couldn't see so much as a glimpse of light. "We're almost there."

I sighed deeply as my feet landed in even more muddy puddles and wet grass. After what felt like an hour, my feet finally landed back on the hard, cracked pavement.

"Now?" I asked, excited.

I felt Dane chuckle behind me as he loosened his grip. I could see broken bits of light as his fingers relaxed. I still couldn't see anything which would give away any clues, though. There wasn't anything about which was out of the ordinary. We were in the parking lot, everything where it should be.

"Ready?" Dane asked. I nodded, a smile tugging at my lips. He took his hands away from my eyes completely, but I had automatically shut my eyes tight. I suddenly didn't want to know what he had done. I felt Dane look at me as he chuckled deeply. "Open your eyes."

"OK." I squeaked, opening them one at a time.

Right in front of me was a Chevy. Not _my _Chevy. This one was a shiny, deep and glossy blue with brand new tires and unscratched paint work. It was what mine would have looked like all those years ago when it was new. Although this Chevy was new and very nice, my baby was still the best. I loved my faded, little, red truck, even if it did have several scratches and dints in it. Hell, those dints told ancient stories.

"You like?" Dane asked from behind me.

For the first minute or so, I thought he had bought me a brand new car. Why it was one of the same brand was something I couldn't get my head around. But then I took a quick glance at the registration number. It was the same one on my beloved truck. That was when I realized that this new thing was actually my baby.

"Wow," I breathed, not quite sure if I was happy or annoyed. "Is that my truck?"

"Yep," Dane beamed. "I had it fixed up for you. The guy said that old piece of junk is now as good as new."

He got it fixed?

What more could they do to it?

Woah. Did he just call my truck _junk_?

"Wh-" I started, confused still. Dane saw my confusion and laughed, pulling me close to him.

"The guy, he is a friend of mine. He owed me a favor and, well, I thought your old truck could do with some fixing. He did brand new paint work on it and everything." He grinned.

At first, I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to cry. What had happened to my big, red monster? I wanted it back. I loved the fact that it was almost too rusty to function and looked like it had been picked up from an old and retired farmer. After the accident, I thought I would have to get rid of it, due to the damage. It had taken ages, but my dad had finally got around to paying Jake to fix it. Jake always did a great job, he was officially my favorite mechanic.

"Wow." I said again, my voice still low.

"Go on, jump inside." He said, pushing me forward gently.

I got in my truck and closed the door behind me. Dane was still smiling as he stood a few feet away from me. I inhaled instinctively as I settled into the brand new seats. They were comfy, but I still hated them. Suddenly an all new smell hit my nose and twirled around it.

Freshness hit my nose as my truck got that 'new' smell back. All I could smell was the leathery, plastic aroma. It reminded me of my mothers old car. She had always managed to keep it smelling new, like it had been bought within the last week or so. Most people found that smell comforting, most people liked it. I always found it annoying. When I first got my Chevy off of Jake and his dad, I was relieved to find that it smelt nothing like new and fresh. Instead the faint smell of gasoline, tobacco and peppermint hit my nose each time I entered the truck. Now it was gone. I missed it already.

I looked out the window with a small pout, hoping Dane wouldn't see. I knew he meant well, and I didn't want him to find out that I was upset. He would think I didn't appreciate everything he did for me. I did. Dane looked at me, his huge smile still plastered on to his face. He turned an imaginary key into the thin air with a goofy look on his face, signaling for me to start the engine. I wondered worriedly what else he had done to the truck.

I turned the engine on and sat back, waiting for the loud roar. The truck settled quickly into a soft, almost inaudible, purr. My jaw almost dropped to the floor when I realized the loud, earth shaking growl wasn't coming. After all this time, I still hadn't gotten used to the loud noise, and was actually grateful when it didn't come. I looked out of the window and smiled at Dane. I wondered why I hadn't even gotten Jake to fix that before. I stopped the truck and hopped out, walking over to Dane.

"Thanks." I smiled, hugging him. Even if the gesture was only for getting rid of the growl, it was something. I was pretty sure he wouldn't catch on that I _didn't_ like it.

"You're welcome." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. His lips captured mine.

"So _that_ is why you drove me to school this morning!" I laughed, breaking away from the kiss. Dane looked at me confused, before laughing and nodding.

We spent the rest of the lesson just talking, waiting for the last lesson to start. I didn't want to go to gym, but I didn't feel like missing it for some reason. It would also save me from spending five hours on the phone with Charlotte about what Dean and I had been up to. She had been in my Biology, and I was pretty sure she would have told the other girls too. Gym wasn't only going to be physical torture, but probably social torture, too.

I arrived a few minutes late to Gym, and all the girls looked at me as I entered the changing rooms. I could see Charlotte grinning at me from the corner, along with Emma and Lucy. I couldn't see Karla at all, which was weird. Gym was one of her favorite lessons. She loved sports. I went up to the girls, getting my gym stuff out.

"Where is Karla?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know," Emma replied. She then shrugged. "She was in English."

"Yeah," Lucy added. "I saw her walking toward Building One, in the opposite direction."

That had us all confused, but I just put it down to her being too upset. She was probably sulking with Emma, still. Karla was a close friend of mine, but sometimes she got a little too emotional about things. It wasn't _that_ bad that people thought she fancied a geek. I mean, it wasn't as bad as the 'Edward Hearts Bella' situation I had gone through two or so months ago. I honestly didn't think anybody would top that one. Though in my head it was easy, to everybody else Edward and I had created a top scandal. That was how fake and plastic Forks High School was.

Once we were all changed and ready we headed into the gym. The teacher hadn't even arrived yet, so we were all stood around talking. I could tell the girls were desperate to find out why I had been out of Biology for more than half of the lesson, but I kept changing the subject. I didn't want to make it seam too big of a deal. It was only a surprise.

"So, what did Mrs. Jackson want?" Charlotte asked with a smirk. Altogether, the girls had asked me about five hundred times already.

"You aren't going to let it drop, are you?" I asked with a sigh. Time to fess up that we did nothing that was interesting in _their_ books.

"Nope." Lucy giggled. I shook my head and looked straight at Emma, she was smirking too.

Behind Emma I could see a blonde girl glaring at me. I stepped to the right a bit so I could see the person fully. Jessica Stanley. Just when you thought that she had learnt to stay away from you, she came back for more. Next to her stood a familiar boy, also shooting daggers at me. Mike Newton. Oh, how he hated me now. As soon as my eyes connected with Jessica's she turned her head to Mike and whispered in his ear. They both looked back at me and giggled. What, was this preschool all over again? Couldn't they just grow up?

"What the _fuck _are you staring at Jessica?" I asked, my voice loud and clear. Her eyes opened wide as I glared at her.

"Just some stupid slut who can't even satisfy her own boyfriend." She laughed, with a smirk.

I walked up to her, ignoring the tugging from Charlotte and Lucy. Everybody watched on in silence as I stood centimeters away from her. Her confident smirk faltered slightly as I came face to face with her.

"Well, at least I can get some." I chuckled.

Mike stepped forward a little, ready to defend her. When I glared at him, he backed away a little. Ever since Karla had hit him, he'd been scared of all of us.

"Wait," Jessica laughed, holding up her hand in defense. "You clearly aren't getting any, Bella. Edward had to come to me when he was bored, and now your little popular boyfriend is doing the same too. Just not with me..."

I was confused by her second statement, but didn't let it faze me. I couldn't let her think she had beaten me again. I had promised myself that I would never let her get the better of me every again. That stupid, insecure, little Bella would never come back again and I would make sure of it.

"In case you forgot, Jessica, he never actually slept with you. You would beg him for it and he would just reject you," I said, getting even closer to her. "You are just a sad, pathetic, little kid who can't even get the school's biggest player to sleep with you."

I heard a few kids laugh, and some gasp in shock. Even Lucy, Charlotte and Emma gasped. I had stood up for myself many times before, but this was obviously something new and exciting for everyone. By their faces, you couldn't tell who wanted who to win the fight. Most hated me, but a whole lot of them had faced the wrath of Jessica before. It wouldn't surprise me if there already was a 'Kill Jessica Stanley' club.

"If any of us are pathetic Bella, it's you. Your first boyfriend was ashamed of you, and your current one hates you enough to cheat on you." She sneered.

Normally I could control myself, but she had gone too far. I felt my hand swing back, clench into a fist and connect with her face. It was the second time I had hit her, and God did that feel good. It wasn't just a petty slap. I had actually punched her in the face. She looked at me shocked, holding her nose. The next thing I knew, she slapped me.

Suddenly both of us were attacking each other like vultures. She got in a few good punches, but I went back in there with more power. I could hear our classmates gasping in shock, some of them were even chanting. Nobody was stopping us. Nothing could stop me from hitting her again. I wanted so badly to get her back for all of the things she had done to me. She deserved this.

"BREAK IT UP!" I heard a voice shout.

Before I knew it, my body was being dragged away from Jessica's. She was glaring at me, holding her hand to her lip. One of the teachers was standing behind Jessica whilst another held me back. Coach Clapp stood in the gap between Jessica and I.

"Who started it?" He asked, deadly serious.

I knew I'd possibly be kicked out of school for this. I knew I would be in some real trouble, especially with my dad. But right now I really didn't care. I'd finally got my own back on Jessica Stanley. She wasn't so tough anymore. She was just as damaged and vulnerable as she made me feel.

"She did." Jessica said, her face twisted in anger.

"Is that true?" Coach Clapp asked, turning to me.

"Yes." I said, with courage. There was no denying it, especially when I was so proud of it.

"Headteacher's office. Now." He said, pointing toward the door.

The teacher who was holding me back let go of me, but watched me cautiously. They were afraid I would turn back around and hit her again. I felt like dong that, too. But it wouldn't help the situation. Instead I just walked through the door, towards the headteacher's office. I clutched my cheek, where I was sure a newly formed bruise would appear. The few bruises and scratches I had come out with were worth it, I'd _finally_ beaten her.

"It's not fair." I heard a familiar, female voice laugh quietly.

It sounded like it was coming from the janitors closet next to me. I curiously pressed my ear up to the door to confirm my suspicion.

"Are you jealous?" A deep, masculine voice asked.

I kept my ears pressed to the door, this would be some juicy gossip.

"Yes," The female voice laughed. "Why _did _you do that for her anyway?"

"Well, that car needed fixing up. Plus, she was getting a little suspicious. I think that was why she was flirting with Cullen." The male voice said with a chuckle.

Before I got chance to process much of what had just been said, the female voice said something, "I can't wait for you to dump that pathetic, insecure little loser."

I couldn't think straight.

Were they talking about me? Cullen? Fixing up cars?

"I don't want to hurt her anymore than I h-" His voice was cut short by her harsh one.

"Bella is an insecure little bitch who needs to be taught a lesson. I can't wait for everybody to know. She will be so embarrassed." The girl laughed.

My stomach flipped as I heard my name.

Jessica was right.

Dane was cheating.

I quickly opened up pulled open the door, which hadn't been locked, to see two people holding each other close. They looked at me shocked. My boyfriend locked eyes with me and dropped his hold on the girl.

"K-Karla?" I asked, with a lump in my throat.

She was about to say something, but Dane cut her short. "Don't."

"You... you're cheating on me?" I asked Dane, my voice small and fragile.

"Bella, I can explain!" He said, reaching out to grab my hands.

I backed away from him.

"Don't touch me." I said, shaking my head.

My legs then carried me away as fast as they could. I didn't even look back.

"Bella!" His voice called after me.

I still didn't turn around.

* * *

**There you have it. Enough drama for you? Too much?**

**Our sexy Eddie will be back in the next chapter ;)**

**Note - REVIEWERS GET A PREVIEW OF LAST CHAPTER :)**


	23. 21: Old Endings & New Beginnings

**Here is the last chapter :)**

**I added more detail to the part which was sent off in the preview**** :)**

**The AN is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything, all characters and quotes belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot... that's about it :)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

My mind swirled around as my legs carried my body off in a different direction than the one I was supposed to be going in. Going to the headteacher's office was the last thing on my mind now. I'd come to the conclusion than both Jessica and the headteacher could wait. If I went to her office now, I'd end up doing something I would regret tomorrow. Heck, they could just deal with it tomorrow, or another day. I'd just found my boyfriend cheating on me with one of my... _best friends_. They could shove their school rules down their throats and choke on them if they thought I cared about how much damage I had done to Jessica's face.

I could not deal with anybody else today. Nobody. I secretly hoped they would all leave me alone and never speak to me again. By the look of things, that was where it was heading anyway. Karla would drag me down. I'd become a social disaster, even worse than before. At least _before _I became the new me I had friends. My old friends would never talk to me again. Nobody would.

But, why should they? I had ruined everything. I'd given up three of my closest friends, and for what? Nothing. I hadn't gotten anything out of this. Angela, Rosalie and Alice would never forgive me. Not that I expected them to.

And what about Charlotte? Had she known, too? We'd been almost like best friends for the past few months. Would she stick with Karla? I'd bet fifty bucks on it.

"Bella?" A raspy voice asked, bringing me out of my depressive thoughts.

I could hear worry coating _his_ voice. At the sound of it, my head automatically snapped up. Even though I knew it was _his _voice, I still had to look up and see his face. I stared at him for a few moments before responding. I felt so out of it.

"Edward?" I asked in an equally rough voice.

It was like neither of us believed it was us. Or, rather, none of us could quite make sense of the situation.

"Are you OK?" He asked, shaking his head.

I couldn't form an appropriate answer, and my voice refused to squeak out even the tiniest of lies. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat whilst swiftly checking my eyes for falling tears. I couldn't let him see me cry. He'd just laugh.

Edward stayed silent for a few seconds before lowering his face to mine. I could feel his eyes searching my face. I wanted to flinch away from his look.

"Are you crying?" He asked. His hand moved towards mine and he grabbed my wrists, pulling me closer to him. I felt a shock pass though me as his skin touched mine.

For the briefest of moments I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I moved my head away from his gaze and closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to trap the tears which threatened to expose me.

"N-no, I'm... not crying." I stuttered, lost for words. My mind wasn't working fast enough to produce anything worth saying.

He saw through my badly told lie, just like I knew he would.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked. He licked is lower lip, shaking his head. His face had become dark with... worry? I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest as its pace rapidly sped up.

"Nothing." I lied, dropping my face so he couldn't look at me.

"Is it Dane?" He asked, lifting up my chin with one of his fingers. I could see anger building up in him as his jaw tensed whilst he waited for my answer, but didn't get one. "What did he do?"

I shook my head, refusing to answer him. How humiliating would it be for me to tell him that Dane had cheated on me? There wasn't one single excuse I had to keep him from telling the whole school.

"What. Did. He. Do?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I braced myself for the roll of laughter which would come after I spilt the truth. I sucked in a huge breath of air and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's hand softly stroke mine. I nearly melted at the knees.

"He... He's been sleeping with Karla behind my back. _My best friend_. I just... She-" My rambling was cut short by an angry roar.

"I'm going to kill him." He spat through clenched teeth. I could hear the hate gathering in his voice. Even_ I _was scared.

At first I thought he was just being his macho self and spitting violent words out of his mouth for the fun of it. But then he turned away, his fists ready to pound something. I knew I had to stop him before he did something stupid. Right now, the thought of someone wanting to kill Dane was sending me happy vibes, but I didn't want it to be Edward. I didn't want him getting in trouble... _for me_.

"Edward," I said, trying to hold him back. I used all my strength to turn him back around and have him facing me. "No."

He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head in fury. I didn't know if that fury was solely for Dane anymore.

"Nobody hurts you, Bella. Nobody." He said, regret deeply rooted in his soft eyes. He then looked me straight in the eyes, with more pain touching his perfect features than ever before. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." I smiled weakly, caught up in the moment.

I placed my hand, desperately, on his shoulder and gently pulled him toward me. I kept my eyes locked with his and smiled up at him. I wasn't quite sure what he had just done, but I saw a new light of respect for him. Respect I would have never found if it wasn't for now.

He ducked his head down to mine and attempted to place his lips on mine, but I turned away from him. I didn't know why. I wanted so badly to kiss him, to have him near me again, but something inside me was holding back.

_You trust him? He's been back in your life for twenty minutes, and you already trust him?_

I desperately tried to silence the voice which spoke loudly inside my head. It felt like a headache pulsing through my ears, reaching a whole new level of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the voice would just leave in a friendly manner.

"You don't trust me, do you?" He asked. His voice pulled my shut eyes open.

I breathed in a huge gush of air and then set it free again. How could I answer that? I couldn't tell him that I didn't trust him. I didn't _want _to tell him that I didn't.

"I'll prove it to you Bella," He said. One of his long, pale fingers lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. "I'll prove that you can trust me."

I nodded, knowing he'd stick to that promise.

Just as I was about to speak, to tell him that _I _was sorry and that _he_ could trust _me, _a loud cough interrupted me. I turned to see who had interrupted me, ready to rip their throat out.

But at the sight of him, pain drove through me at illegal speeds. _Dane. _

Edward turned to me, and I could already guess that he didn't want me there. His eyes were searching for something as his lips pressed together in a cold, hard line.

"Bella," Edward said roughly. "Go get changed and meet me back here, OK?"

I wanted to scream at him, tell him no. I wanted to yell at him and make him understand that Dane wasn't worth it. That _I _wasn't worth the trouble. But I didn't. I just turned around and left, my heart beating madly in my chest.

I headed in to the girls' changing rooms to change back in to my normal clothes. It was still lesson time, so nobody was in the changing rooms except me. I couldn't have been happier. I hadn't a clue what I'd say to them when they asked me what had happened.

I changed in record time, hoping I could catch Edward before he did something he'd regret. Though I did doubt that Edward would regret messing up Dane's pretty little face. He would after, though. Dane would go crying to the teachers about it.

I quickly picked up all of my stuff and left the changing rooms, running to where Edward and Dane were. If I got there before anything had happened I could stop it. I ran as fast as my uncoordinated, little feet could take me. I suddenly felt my body crash to the floor as the wind was literally knocked out of me. I let out a small 'ouch' before attempting to lift myself back up on to my feet.

A small hand helped to lift me up on my feet. I was about to thank them when I saw who it was. _Karla. _I wanted so badly to hit her, though I knew I'd done enough of that for one day. She smirked before walking off.

I ignored it, trying not to let it get to me. I finally turned the corner to where I'd left Edward and Dane, to find Edward leaning against a door. There was no sign of Dane, and Edward had no visible scratches on him.

"What did you do?" I asked accusingly.

Edward smiled, shaking his head. My heart flipped at the sight of him again.

People started pouring out of classrooms, taking the silence away from us. It didn't seam to bother Edward though. His eyes lit up a bit as he dragged me off somewhere. It took me ages to work out that we were headed to the car park.

Almost everybody was outside with us now, talking to their friends and getting ready for the weekend. Edward pulled me over to my truck, looking at it with disgust.

"I'll get Jake to fix all that up for you." He said, shaking his head.

"Tell him I'll pay him double if he can get the smell back for me." I frowned as I remembered that tacky 'new car' smell Dane had left me with.

I thought Edward was going to say goodbye to me then, and tell me he'd see me on Monday. He didn't though. He chucked his bag in the back of the truck and got something out of it. He kept it hidden so much that I couldn't even guess what he had. Suddenly he jumped up on the truck, pulling himself on to the roof of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. I let out a small giggle. "Get down."

"Nope," He answered with a cheeky smile. "I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

I was still extremely confused by his words, and couldn't work out what he was doing. Edward whistled to get the attention of everybody around him. Everybody in the parking lot looked at him, eyes wide with confusion. They all walked closer, until we were all in a big crowd, with me at the front.

Edward smiled and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"You remember this don't you?" He asked me.

I looked down at his hands, and saw something crumpled and white flapping around in the wind. It only took me two seconds to realise what that crumpled, white thing was. The note. _That _note.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frantically.

Was he going to show it everybody? They'd all laugh at me. He was going to humiliate me in front of everybody, with a note that reminded me of how ugly he thought I was.

"You asked me if I thought you were prettier than Jessica." He said, looking over at someone at the back of the crowd. My guess was Jessica.

"Don't." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

He ignored me, a huge smile on his face.

"Now, Jessica... I think you're a very pretty girl. Really." He said, jumping from the roof of my truck, into the back part of it.

I looked behind, attempting to see Jessica. I could only see a bit of her, but it was enough to see her grinning smugly at me. I could also see the red marks on her face, which were quickly bruising.

"But not prettier than Bella." He said, shaking his head. My heart sped up, racing through a thousand red lights. "She will _always _be the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Edward bent down so he could reach me, and he passed me the note. His blue writing was scrawled messily on the crumbled note.

_**You have to ask that? Bella, you're beautiful. **_

My heart fluttered as I read the words aloud. I heard a few people sigh in happiness behind me. The crowd of people erupted into cheers and claps as I pulled myself up on to the truck.

"I trust you." I nodded with a huge smile.

"Good." He said, kissing me softly on the lips. My heart danced uncontrollably inside my chest for the hundredth time.

"PARTY AT MINE!" Someone shouted loudly.

I looked away from Edward to see Emmett jumping up and down with his fists in the air. He looked over at me and winked before returning to his cheering and yelling.

"You ready to party?" Edward asked with a laugh.

My mind then realised what Emmett had said. _Party_.

"Aww, _no_!" I moaned. "Parties and I don't get along. I either end up drunk, injured from dancing or going home with a new boyfriend."

"Well, the boyfriend one won't be a problem no more," He smirked. "And I'll keep you away from the drinks this time."

I frowned, "That still leaves the dancing..."

"I can't help you with that one," He laughed, shaking his head. "But I don't think it's your dancing we have to worry about."

"Who else dances like an injured... _frog?_" I asked, positive he couldn't top that one.

"If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett dancing."

I laughed loudly and jumped down from the truck with Edward's help. Most of the people had now gone. There were only four or five people left, besides us. I also noticed that Edward's car had been kidnapped. Edward saw my confusion and laughed.

"Alice drove it home for me, so I guess I'm going with you." He smiled, jumping in the passenger seat of the truck.

I knew I still had a long way to go. I still had plenty of mistakes which needed cleaning up, and I had a lot of trust to earn back. But it didn't matter how much mess I had gotten myself in to, or how long I'd be paying for it, because in the end it will all be worth it.

I can't predict the future, and I don't know how it's going to turn out, but I'll make sure I work damn hard to make it up to the people I'd hurt. And I'll be starting with the girl in the mirror.

I started the truck, driving it out of school and heading in a random direction. I didn't care where we ended up. I was too happy to give a damn about following rules.

"Bella, you have _never _been merely pretty." Edward smiled, shaking his head.

I felt my fingers tingle as I pulled the note out of my pocket and dangled it out of the window, setting it free. I didn't need a note to tell me how pretty Edward thought I was, something told me he'd be doing that all by himself.

* * *

**Wow. I can't believe it. I've actually finished a story which I can call my own (... minus the characters and that :D). **

**Super, huge thanks to my reviewers. You are the best people alive. I mean it. You guys are what kept me writing. If you guys didn't take the time to review, I'd have packed this story in a long time ago. The biggest thanks to Shelby (MrsEmacular). You've given me that kick up the butt I needed when I was ready to give up. **

**Also, you guys should go read the 'To Kill a Cullen****' contest entries, and vote for them :) I've entered, but it is not the best by far. I strongly recommend you read them... they are _amazing. _**

**I'd love if you guys could tell me if you loved, or hated, the ending. **

**IF ENOUGH REVIEWERS WANT AN EPILOGUE I WILL WRITE ONE.**

**=D**


	24. 22: I Miss You & I Need You Part I

**Yes, I am finally back. I was so tempted to leave this story where it was and let all you decide how their stories ended. But I realised that this was my story, and the ending had to be told. In EPOV, of course. So here it is. I'm really sorry it took so long. More info at the bottom. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**I Miss You & I Need You - I**

**EPOV**

"Last chance, Edward. Got it?" The headteacher's brittle voice shouted after me as I left her office.

"Whatever you say…" I sighed, pulling the door shut.

I could hear her groan in annoyance as she tried once again to help a lost cause. I'd always been that kid who hated lessons and never did as he was told. It was one of the reasons I had become so popular. That and my spot on the football team, of course. Point being, you can't help someone who doesn't want it.

I shook all the thoughts out of my head, deciding that home sounded pretty good right now. I wasn't going to go back just so the teacher could give me that disappointing sigh as he silently judged me. The parents weren't home anyway, not that they really gave a damn. They'd given up on me, too.

A quiet, yet prominent cry suddenly stopped me in my tracks. I recognised the voice, and it wasn't hard to put a face to it. _Bella_. I followed her cry around the corner, to the far corridor, where she stood with her head hung to the floor. I could almost visualise the pain crushing her.

Without thinking, I reached for the phone in my pocket. I flipped it up and started writing a new text to Alice.

_I know you were planning on riding home with J today, but take my car home for us? I have to do something. _

As soon as the message sent, I looked back up at Bella. She had noticed me yet.

"Bella?" I asked, walking up to her.

I wasn't entirely sure why I had to ask, but I certainly felt the need to. She looked up at me, a hint of surprise coating her brown eyes. She stared at me for a few moments, and I was sure she wasn't going to talk to me. That didn't surprise me at all.

"Edward?" She asked. Her voice was serrated and rough with pain.

The tension was thick and foggy, and the moment felt disorientated. It all felt so dreamlike. I felt like I had no choice but to say something to her, and I instantly knew this was going to be my last change to repair things between us.

"Are you OK?" I asked. It was the first, and only, thought that came to my mind.

She continued to stare at me, like she was unable to break her stare. I could see her mouth move in silence, as she swallowed hard. It wasn't hard to see the internal struggle she was having with herself. I kept quiet, thinking she would need time to respond. She obviously wasn't alright.

She checked her eyes for tears as quickly as she could. She didn't want me to see her crying, and I wouldn't have if she hadn't have done that. A massive surge of anger raced through me as I saw tears fall down her rosy cheeks.

I hadn't realised it, but I'd lowed my head to hers. Most likely so I could look her in the eyes. Her face was flooding with tears. I grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer to me. I _needed_ to have her close to me again; I _needed _to make sure she was alright.

"Are you crying?" I asked, stupidly. I already knew she was.

For one short-lived moment I saw her guard fall down. She looked at me with an almost happy expression, like all of her worries had just melted away. And then, as soon as that split second had passed, she locked me out again as she shut her eyes.

She never let her hands drop from my hold, though.

"N-no, I'm… not crying." She whispered with a stutter as she tried her hardest to convince me.

But, she knew me better than that.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked, trying to steady my voice as I realised how dark it was. My breathing ripped out in rags as I almost shook with anger.

"Nothing." She lied. Her face dropped to the floor again.

I did the first thing my mind could think of, and placed the blame on the one person I knew could hurt her just as bad as I could.

"Is it Dane?" I asked as I lifted her head up again, so I could see her eyes. She didn't give me an answer, but I already knew I was right. "What did he do?"

She shook her head, and refused to tell me. I couldn't help but jump to conclusions. I tried my hardest not to get angry, and Hell, it _was _hard. Bella was the only person I would physically defend. She was my whole heart, and that was something I could swear by.

"What. Did. He. Do?" I asked, my teeth clenched together hard.

"He… He's been sleeping with Karla behind my back. _My best friend._ I just… She-"

I cut her off as the anger bubbled through me.

"I'm going to kill him."

And it was true. I was.

I saw her look at me with annoyance, but I ignored it as my fists clenched together. I didn't want to be the guy who beat the crap out of everyone and anyone. The truth wasn't like that at all. I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt anybody, unless they asked for it. And anybody who hurt Bella was clearly asking for it.

"Edward," She said with a strong, powerful voice. It faulted at the end, as she tried her hardest to push the hurt to the back of her mind. "No."

I shook my head furiously. How could she even _think _about defending him after what he did to her? Was she so in love with him that she'd do everything, and anything, to protect him?

The reality of my thoughts then hit me, like a gunshot to the heart. That was just who Bella was. She cared so much about everybody. It was hard to gain her trust, but once you had it you could do anything with it. You could break her if you wanted to. She'd given her whole heart to me, and she'd trusted me to keep it in perfect condition. But I hadn't. I'd broken her so easily, and I hadn't even noticed. She'd do anything for me, and I had clearly taken advantage of that.

"Nobody hurts you Bella," I said, as the thoughts circled through my mind. "I'm sorry."

I knew it would never be enough, and I was aware that I would have a lot more of apologizing to do, but it was a start. All I had to wait for now was forgiveness from Bella.

"You don't have to be." She smiled weakly.

The events that followed happened so fast that I was unaware of what was really happening. I knew I shouldn't have pushed it, and I regretted it the second she pulled away from me, but I couldn't stand having her face so close mine. I strangely thought she wanted to kiss me, and I ducked my head to hers in an attempt to capture her lips.

She closed her eyes once again, as she shut me out. She'd shut me out just as quickly as she'd opened up to me.

"You don't trust me do you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

I honestly didn't blame her.

I wanted nothing more than to have that trust Bella had once given to me. I could see why she felt the need to hold back. She was afraid of getting her heart broken again, scared that it would never mend again. With the amount of pain she'd felt recently, I wasn't surprised.

Even I couldn't be sure it would ever fully recover. She could patch up the fractures and lock her heart up in a cage, but I doubt she could ever really trust so easily again.

"I'll prove it to you Bella. I'll prove that you can trust me." I said, sharply.

I meant it. I would do _anything _to prove it to her.

* * *

**There you have it. This is ONLY part I of the last chapter in EPOV. I am writing the next part now, though I'm not sure when it will get posted up.  
More good news. The Epilogue is well on its way. I'll post it shortly after I'm finished writing the Part II of this.  
Review and tell me if you liked it? I'd really love to know :)**


	25. 23: I Miss You & I Need You Part II

**A/N:**

**Here's the second part of Edward's POV. It's not as good as any of my other EPOV chapters, and I had to delete this about 100 times over, I swear.  
Anyway, enjoy. If possible ;)**

**

* * *

**

**I Miss You & I Need You Part II**

_EPOV _

A loud cough interrupted the nearly perfect moment between Bella and me. I spun around quickly, with a pretty good guess of who it was. Of course it had to be Dane. He just wouldn't give up. I glared at him as I kept my cool. Turning back to Bella I searched for an excuse which would be valid enough to get Bella to leave.

"Bella, go get changed and meet me back here, OK?" I said hastily.

She walked away without a single word and headed towards the gym. She didn't even turn back once, as she shuffled down the corridor. I was finally glad to have her gone, just so I could finally loose my temper. Once she was out of sight, Dane's stance changed.

He smirked at me and took a few steps closer. I wasn't in the mood for his immaturity today; he'd pissed me off too much. I could see him clench his fists as he got closer to me.

"I'm not going to fight you, Dane. You're not worth it." I said, coolly.

It was true. But not because I didn't think he was worth it, but because I knew Bella would be disappointed in me. For all I cared I could be expelled as long as I got _one _punch in there. But I wasn't going to annoy or upset Bella any further today. I just wanted words with Dane that was all.

"No," He smiled, cockily. "She isn't worth it is she?"

I clenched my fists as I walked closer towards him. Our postures were now matched so faultlessly that it was like looking in a mirror.

"Oh, she's worth it alright. It's you who isn't." I spat.

"Give it a week, and you'll be saying it too, once you realise how _frigid _she is." He smirked darkly.

"We'll see about that." I smiled, not sinking down to his level of mind games.

I knew it would be him who would come crawling back to Bella once he realised he'd lost her. It would sink in eventually, and I personally couldn't wait until the day he did, just so I could laugh in his face when Bella turned him down. He and Karla deserved each other.

"I'll get that bitch back, Edward. She'll be begging for me soon enough and I'll be waiting for her." He said with confidence. I wanted to knock it right out of him.

I pushed him roughly and watched as his back banged harshly against the wall. I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him slightly forward.

"You even so much as _talk _to Bella once more, I'll make sure you never see daylight again. And you know me well enough Dane to know I'm not joking." I threatened.

Dane understood well enough, and knew better than to test my threats. On more than one occasion I'd followed through with threats, making sure people knew my threats were all but empty. I'd let that go now, and made sure it was all in my past, but Dane didn't need to know that. As long as I had him believing it, that was all that mattered.

Dane pulled away from me and sauntered silently out of the clear glass doors. I watched him disappear around the corner. I leaned backwards against the door behind me and waited for Bella to return again. She glared accusingly as she came jogging down the corridor towards me.

"What did you do?" She asked with allegation.

I smirked, shaking my head at her. She didn't need to know what had gone down between Dane and I, not that anything really had. A few threats weren't a big deal, and it was better that Bella let her imagination work it out.

People started flooding out of their classrooms now ready to leave school and go home. I quickly remembered my plan from earlier, and realised how possible it was. I had thought it was a silly idea at the time, and had decided to forget about it, but with a few tweaks here and there, it was perfect. Bella needed to know that she could trust me, and that I really wasn't the same guy I used to be.

I grabbed her hand and quickly rushed to the parking lot with her. Everybody was still hanging about and talking as we got outside. It was the perfect scene and moment. I looked around for Bella's truck, instantly noticing its trashy makeover.

I looked at it in disgust, and wondered what was running through her mind when she had it done. But looking over at her own disgusted glare, it was obvious she had not been the one behind this.

"I'll get Jake to fix all that up for you." I said with a frown.

I knew other places would fix her truck up almost perfectly, but it was obvious Bella would only want one person fixing it for her. It would probably take me a while to convince Jake to do this for me, considering how much he didn't like me. But I'd get it done, somehow.

"Tell him I'll pay him double if he can get the smell back for me." Bella frowned.

I shook my head at her, without thinking too much about it. I couldn't, and I don't think anybody _but _Bella could smell anything out of the ordinary. God only knows what goes on in her mind. She's one of a kind, that's for sure.

I took my backpack off my shoulders and threw it into the back of the truck as I rummaged around in it for a particular item. Once I'd found the note, I kept it hidden from Bella's vision.

The note hadn't ever left my bag. I'd kept it inside my pencil case ever since that day in class, in hope that she'd one day ask for it. But I couldn't wait around anymore; I was just going to have to show her on my own accord. Hopefully, she still wanted to know what I thought about her.

I jumped up on the truck then and climbed swiftly to the roof of it. Bella looked at me in shock as everybody suddenly turned my way, wondering what was happening.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle. "Get down."

"Nope," I said, smiling back at her. "I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

I whistled to get the attention of anyone who wasn't already watching me. They all came closer, forming a huge crowd around the truck. Bella was at the front, looking more frightened than ever.

I smiled at her, and looked her straight in the eye. I showed her the note, as I twisted it around in my hand.

"You remember this don't you?" I asked seriously.

Bella looked at me in shock as she eyed the note in my hand very carefully. From the look of shock and anxiousness on her face, it was obvious she did.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frantically.

There was a slight pinch of worry tickling the smile on her face.

"You asked me if I thought you were prettier than Jessica." I said, looking over at the blonde haired fake in the back. Her face was swollen and bruised. I quickly wondered who had done that to her, just so I could personally thank them.

"Don't." Bella whispered. She looked worried and almost broken with hurt. I ignored her, knowing that it would be only a few seconds until she learnt the truth.

"Now Jessica… I think you're a very pretty girl. Really." I said, looking over at the girl in the back.

No matter how much I hated her, and how Malibu Barbie she was, I couldn't deny the truth. Jessica was pretty, and she most likely always would be. That's why she got so many guys, and that's why I fell for her in the first place. But her looks didn't achieve anything compared to the girl I was crazy for.

Jessica looked over at Bella with a smirk. I was eager to wipe that dirty smirk off her face once and for all.

"But not prettier than Bella," I carried on. "She will _always_be the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Jessica's smirk was destroyed as the words fell on her ears.

I jumped down from the roof of Bella's truck, into the back part of it. I bent down so I could reach Bella, who'd shuffled closer to me. I passed her the note, and let her read it herself. The words echoed beautifully as she read them aloud.

"You have to ask that? Bella you're beautiful." She said, repeating my own written words.

A few people in the crowd sighed in happiness behind Bella, as the others cheered and applauded us both. I hadn't been expecting a reaction from them, over than a few jerks taking the piss. It was great, as well as weird, to see everyone cheer for us. I'd always thought people would hate Bella and me being together. It's a shame it took me this long to realise the truth, as well as how much I didn't care what they thought regardless.

Bella smiled as a flush of red stained her cheeks. She held her hand out to me as she pulled herself up onto the truck. I helped her get up, almost afraid she'd fall or something. Her clumsiness was a hazardous talent at times.

"I trust you." She whispered with a smile.

"Good." I said as I leaned in and tenderly kissed her on the lips. I'd been waiting _forever_ to do that again.

"PARTY AT MINE!" Emmett shouted loudly.

If there was one way to celebrate this moment, it was with a party. And Emmett knew that better than anyone. Emmett jumped up in the air and winked at Bella as she looked over at him. Everybody cheered and left to get ready for the party at mine.

"You ready to party?" I laughed as I asked Bella.

"Aww, _no_!" She groaned. "Parties and I don't get along. I either end up drunk, injured from dancing or going home with a new boyfriend."

I smirked as I remembered the first two from her list, which had been the better of the three situations. However side-splittingly funny it was to see Bella scream at a rock and steal my bed for the night, I'd have to watch her with the drinks this time.

"Well, the boyfriend one won't be a problem no more," I smirked. "And I'll keep you away from the drinks this time."

She scowled, "That still leaves the dancing..."

"I can't help you with that one," I laughed, shaking my head. "But I don't think it's your dancing we have to worry about."

"Who else dances like an injured... _frog?_" She asked. She was dead serious about this too.

I was amazed that she hadn't already witnessed Emmett's embarrassing dance moves. Next to him, Bella looked like a professional.

"If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett dancing." I said, scrunching up my nose. It was a ridiculous description and did not do the actual visual of it any justice at all, but it fit perfectly.

Bella looked around for my car as we both jumped down from her truck. I didn't realise Alice had taken it since I didn't get a reply to my text. But my car had definitely gone. I quickly looked down at my phone, and opened up the new text I'd received from Alice.

_I sure will. Bella and I may not be talking, but what you did for her was amazingly cute. I'm so glad you're both sorted now!_

I smiled at the text and put my phone back in my pocket. I'd have to do something about Alice and Bella. They really needed to quit the war now and just get back to being great friends. They were both stubborn and pretty bitchy, so it would be a hard task. But, I'd do anything to re-establish the peace. Especially if it meant I didn't have to sneak around my own house with Bella.

"Alice drove it home for me, so I guess I'm going with you." I smiled, as I reassured her that my car hadn't been kidnapped or something.

She smiled and got in the truck, ready to go. I jumped in the passenger side and grinned over at her as we drove out of the parking lot.

I had a long way to go, and I was nowhere near being a perfect guy. I still had a whole lot to make up for. But, just to be given the chance was enough.

"Bella, you have _never_been merely pretty." I smiled, shaking my head.

Bella smiled shyly as she took the note out of her pocket and dangled it out of the window. After a short-lived second she set it free and it fluttered away in the blustery weather. She grinned as the wind blew her hair around. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I didn't know the future, but I did know that I was most likely going to mess up a few times and get myself into preventable circumstances and a whole lot of trouble. But none of that mattered anymore, because in the end, I got the girl I'd been in love with for a pretty lengthy time.

I'd even go as far as saying that I had got my own _Happily Ever After_. Corny, or what?

* * *

**Reviews would be dead lovely ;)  
Now, I'm hoping to get the rest of my stories and that up to date since I've slacked a bit on all of them. But, if you guys want an Epilogue, I'm more than happy to write one. Tell me if you want one, if most of you do, one will be out very soon ;)**

**If not, I've had a well good time writing SMMTE, and I'm super sad I have to end it ); But, I wanna thank you all again for reviewing, it means so much to me!  
You're all amazing and that stuff. **


	26. Epilogue

**This isn't what I had in mind, but I thought flashbacks would work better. I hope this is good enough, I enjoyed writing it. I've really loved writing this story too. It would be nothing without you lot. I've gotta love you :) Flashbacks in _italics._**

**There's a twist at the end, don't kill me, K?**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I would be lying if I said that Edward and I lived happy ever after. Of course we didn't. That brand of stuff was never true. I mean maybe we'd be lucky and stay together for ages, maybe forever. But we were young, and I was more into living for the moment than planning ahead. I couldn't see if Edward and I were going to get a happy ending, but I do know that I wanted us to. Heck, if that wasn't enough then I don't know what is.

Edward and I were possibly the worst couple going at the moment. We argued all the time, annoyed the fuck out of each other and often screamed at each other about nothing. Seriously, we argued about anything and everything.

_Edward tapped lightly on my bedroom door before walking in. A huge smile was planted on his face. I'd never before realised how creepy it was. Especially when it stayed there forever._

"_What are you smiling about?" I asked with a giggle._

_I bent over the page and threw my tattered, worn out copy of Wuthering Heights somewhere across the room. It thumped gently as it hit the ground. That was when I noticed that Edward had both of his hands behind his back. It didn't take me long to realise he had a present in his hands. But that was only because he'd stupidly stood in front of the mirror that was placed near my door._

"_Because," His grin got bigger, if that was possible. "I have something for you."_

_I tried my hardest to act shocked and surprised. It seamed my acting skills had drastically disappeared, as Edward's huge smile suddenly dropped from his face. _

"_You already knew?" He asked, conquered._

_It was only a gift. It's not like I knew what he'd gotten me. Bless Edward and his need to dramatize the situation. It was pretty darn cute. _

"_Yeah –" I stated sheepishly. I was about to dish the dirt on the mirror but Edward cut me off with a dramatic sigh. __Adorable__._

"_Great. So go on, who told you about the new truck, eh?" He questioned with exasperation. _

_I knew the truth sounded like complete bullshit, but it was true. Nobody had told me anything. The mirror showed it me. _

"_Nobody, honestly. I haven't been told a thing." I said with a shrug. _

"_Whatever, Bella. Who told you?" He sighed with impatience. _

_Usually, I'd tell him the truth and snitch on the mirror. But I was annoyed at the fact that he hadn't believed me. It irritated the fuck out of me, so I snapped at him._

"_Are you calling me a liar?" I asked. __Say it, I dare you__._

_Edward looked at me worried. The poor guy didn't know what to say, or which answer was the correct one. It was obvious he hadn't meant to call me a liar, but he had intended it that way. I couldn't stand his awkwardness anymore, so I answered for him._

"_It's nice to know you trust me, then. Next you'll be checking my text messages and stalking me twenty-four-seven." I sighed, dropping onto my comfy bed again._

_I didn't realise how unbelievably brainless of me it was to say that. But, I wasn't one to think before I speak. This was one of those circumstances where I could actually kick myself._

"_Fuck off Bella," Edward spat with anger. "Don't turn this around on me. I haven't even done anything __but __buy you a knew car, and I'm now the worlds worst boyfriend?"_

_I smiled at him guiltily, before jumping up and hugging him. I kissed him quickly on the lips._

"_Well, when you put it that way…" His words suddenly sunk in. "You bought me a WHAT!" _

_Edward grinned. Idiot. So, I guess that gift wasn't a pretty necklace or anything, just a bunch of keys?_

"_A new car. That old thing out there needs replacing. It's an accident waiting to happen I swear. You'll adore this one, it's almost identical. Except, it's blue. It also runs better –"_

_I cut off his little fanatical talk about the damn car. _

"_You bought me a new car, without asking me?" I shouted._

_Edward winced at my volume, before placing his hands on my arms. _

"_Well, I thought you'd like it. I didn't think you were attached to that stupid truck." He said, once again defeated._

"_Just how much did you spend on this stupid replacement?" I asked, with a sigh. _

_I'd feel really bad if it was expensive. Mostly because I would have to stick with it if it was. Not that I wasn't grateful or anything, but I loved __red__. I loved my baby. I didn't want a new one_

"_Here's the great part," Edward grinned with excitement. That smile was getting so annoying. "This guy gave it me free, and Jake fixed it up for free!"_

_So he didn't even buy it? Wow, that's great. _

"_So you didn't really buy me a gift then, did you?" I smiled sarcastically. _

_It would have been nice to get some flowers or something, just to feel appreciated. But something free that I didn't even really want? I felt ungrateful, but that was just part of my undeniable charm._

"_Er… how should I answer this?" Edward asked cautiously. _

_I groaned loudly, "Couldn't you just buy me lingerie or something?" I said, sarcastically._

_Truth was, if he did that I'd probably shout at him for being a sex addicted pervert. But, at least it wasn't something he got free. I should hope, anyway._

"_No," Edward moaned. "That would have cost me money." _

"_Jerk." I muttered, throwing a pillow at him_

I enjoyed fighting with Edward. I know that sounds kind of sinister and twisted and all that. But whenever Edward and I argued, I knew we'd make up again not more than a few hours later. And Edward always knew how to make me feel special. There would never be another guy who could make my heart race like he could. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Edward was the one I truly loved, no matter how unoriginal it sounded.

"_Where are we going?" I asked, biting my bottom lip._

_Edward had told me to make sure I was wearing some flat shoes, as we'd be doing a bit of walking. We got in his car and drove to his house, and I assumed we were just going to his for a meal or something. But as we got out of the car, Edward gently took my hand and led me towards the woods. It was a beautiful place, and I'd always wanted to just look around in there, just to explore its many mysteries. _

"_Just somewhere." Edward smiled._

_He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into him as we slowly walked deeper into the woods. The sun was setting, giving off a beautiful glow about the place. It was almost breathtaking. _

_Edward let me through a specific trail as we ducked and twisted around plenty of trees and plants. The place should have scared me half to death, but I'd never felt more safe than I did in Edward's arms. _

_We stopped walking then, and I looked up from the ground. I'd been watching where I was walking, just to make sure I didn't accidentally trip or something. We stepped through the wall of ferns into the most breathtakingly beautiful place I've ever seen. _

_It was magnificently beautiful, unlike anything I'd never seen before. The small island of grass was covered in a soft, warm rainbow of wild flowers. There were splashes of yellow, violent and creamy white. It took my breath away. I stood there; entirely awestruck, soaking up the beauty of the place. Edward and I remained silent. Somewhere not too far away I could hear the soothing trickle of water from a stream. _

_I inched forward, my hand still snuggled tightly in Edward's. I could feel the softness of the grass tickle the uncovered skin on my feet. A shiver passed through my body as small, little bumps rose on my arms and left tingles on my skin. There weren't words to describe how undeniably beautiful this place was._

_I'd been so immersed in the beauty of the meadow that I hadn't noticed the small blanket and picnic basket lying on the floor. I turned my body so I was facing Edward and crashed into him with a hug. _

"_I'm sorry," He whispered into my hair as he kissed it. He made his way down to my ear and repeated the words again. _

"_It was my fault." I whispered into his chest as I melted into his warm embrace. _

"_Regardless of whose fault it was, we should enjoy this moment before the night falls on us." He chuckled as he gently tugged on my arm. _

_We spent ages just talking, laughing and snuggling up to one and other as we enjoyed the picnic Edward had made for us. It made my heart flutter violently when I thought about Edward, and how special he made me feel. _

_We lay perfectly still, allowing the moment to just wash us away. It was beautiful, the whole thing. From the meadow, to the comfortable silence between us, as we lay there. _

_Edward suddenly turned onto his side and looked me in the eyes. They were filled with intensity and happiness. Usually, I'd ask him what the hell he was staring at but the silence felt too perfect to shatter. _

_He pulled me closer to him and then rolled back onto his back, so that I was on top of him. I placed three soft, tender kisses on his lips before falling back down to the sort ground. Edward placed his hands at either side of me and held himself inches above me. He placed his forehead against mine and looked me straight in the eyes again. My heart beat slowed and started thumping excruciatingly loud in my ears. _

"_Isabella," He whispered, his eyes searching my face. "I love you." _

_My stomach did flips like a tiny little dancer as my heart fluttered around nervously. Never before had three small words seemed so significant to me. I wanted to hear him say them over and over again._

"_I love you too." I smiled, timidly. _

_Edward fell back down onto his side, and pulled me closer to him. He placed both his hands on each side of my face as his lips crashed onto mine. His kisses were needy, urgent even. It was as if he was scared, yet desperately fighting the fear away as his lips moved gently against my own._

_His kisses left my lips as he softly placed them across my jaw until he reached my ear, "I look forward to fighting with you again," he chuckled._

Despite our little bickering sessions, mine and Edward's relationship was amazing. We had the perfect balance. We weren't attached at the hip, and could go a few days without seeing each other but we never grew tired of each others' company.

I wasn't away from Edward for that long though, as I spent most of my time at his house. I used to be at his house quite a lot, but I pretty much lived there now that Alice and I had become best friends again. We were closer than ever.

_Edward had both his hands on my back and was gently, yet forcefully, pushing me into the room. I spread both of my arms out and clutched the doorframe. _

"_Oh no," I laughed dryly. "I'm not going in there." _

_There were two chairs in the spare bedroom that Edward was trying to get me into. One of them was already occupied by a very annoyed looking Alice. She had her arms folded against her chest and was glaring at me through her deadly slits. Edward was crazy if he thought I was going to be locked in a room with her._

"_Yes you are," Edward demanded. "You're going to sort this once and for all." _

_I kept my hands gripped onto the doorframe and used all of my strength to push back against Edward. It was childish, but I really did think Alice would kill me. Edward suddenly stopped pushing, and I thought he'd finally given up. Ha, of __course__ he hadn't. He gently traced his fingers against the length of both my arms, sending small little traitors to the surface of my skin. I impulsively dropped my arms, only to regret it moments later. Edward had quickly pushed me into the room. The door clicked behind me._

_I timidly walked over to the chair and sat on it. I'd unknowingly shuffled it back a bit, so I wasn't nearly as close to Alice as I was before. I didn't want to be in reaching distance. She might have stuck her hand out and strangled me or something._

"_Edward isn't going to let us out of this room until we've sorted this, you know." She said, emotionless._

"_You think he's listening?" I asked, shyly._

_Alice nodded with a frown, "Its Edward, of course he is." _

_I groaned loudly, hoping that the idiot out there could hear me. He'd totally pay for this as soon as I got out of here. Something told me Alice felt the same way too._

"_We're not gonna sort this are we?" I asked. I already knew we wouldn't._

_The trouble with me and Alice was that we were both very stubborn and were unable to see each others point of views. In our heads, we were right and the other one was wrong. We'd never get over that, because we both felt betrayed._

"_Nope." Alice said, popping the 'p' with stress. _

_I frowned, and then an idea popped into my head. It was brilliant, if I do say so myself. _

"_Hey, you wanna get out of here?" I asked with a smirk._

_Alice nodded. There was a hint of sarcasm behind her action._

_I lowered my voice, so Edward couldn't hear. "If Edward hears us compliment each other, he'll open the door and we can just run out or something."_

_A glint of rebelliousness hit Alice's eyes as she approved the plan. We both sneaked closer to the door, and I nodded to Alice. _

"_You're right, this fighting is stupid," Alice said, loudly. "I miss hanging out with you, Bella." _

_I giggled quietly, "Yeah, I even miss being forced to go shopping with you."_

"_We should go shopping tomorrow, get you some new clothes!" Alice grinned._

_I groaned loudly as I fought to keep the giggle inside. The door suddenly flew open and Edward stepped into the room._

"_See, I knew you guys could –" We quickly darted for the door and left Edward standing there._

_He looked at us with anger written across his face. He was desperate for us to call quits on the fighting. _

_Alice and I laughed and gave a high five. The weird thing was, the laugh wasn't even fake. We were really laughing with each other. Alice noticed it too, and smiled at me. I stood up straight and pulled her into a hug. It really was time we gave the fighting a rest. _

"_Glad to have you back," She giggled as she hugged me tightly._

"_Glad to be back." I smiled._

"_You know, we really are going to go shopping tomorrow." Alice confirmed. _

_I groaned loudly as I gently pushed her away from me. We walked away towards Alice's room. Edward stood there looking more confused than ever._

"_I'll call Rose and tell her the old Bella has returned." Alice giggled as she shut her bedroom door._

We really did go shopping that next day. It was torture. Alice dragged Rosalie along too, so that she had someone to hold the bags as she squeezed me into tight fitted tops and short skirts that I didn't even like.

Despite my hate for shopping, I'd do anything for Alice. She'd been there for me throughout everything. Especially on the day my world came crashing down.

_I couldn't stop crying. The tears were pouring out uncontrollably as my heart sunk even lower. I couldn't stop worrying about him, if he was alive or not. I didn't even know what had happened to him, I'd gotten a phone call from Jake, urgently telling me to get to the hospital as soon as possible._

_It was my dad. Charlie. He'd been rushed to the hospital after collapsing whilst on duty. Jake had said that Charlie was in the reservation, checking out a report of a burglary not far from Jake's house. He and some of his work mates passed Jake and Billy Black in the cruiser on their way back, and stopped to say hello. The next minute, Charlie was on the floor. _

_I knew he hadn't been feeling good all week. He'd been looking ill ever since Monday. He'd gotten a lot paler, and just generally looked sick. I'd told him to take the days off work, and stay at home. I was worried, but he'd assured me he was fine. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt as I realised this could have been avoided._

"_Isabella Swan?" Someone called. I looked up quickly._

_A nurse stood there, with a clipboard in her hand. Her face was emotionless. I guess it had to be really. When telling someone some bad news they didn't want to make it worse by frowning or giving away any bad vibe. _

"_Yes?" I asked, cautiously. _

_I stood up so I was at her level, but dropped my head as she delivered the news. Alice soothed me as the blow broke my heart._

"_Isabella, I'm afraid your father has stomach cancer. We're doing all we can for him, but it has gotten progressively worse."_

_My whole world fell down then, crashing at my feet. It couldn't be true. Not my dad. Not Charlie. He was the strongest, kindest person I knew. This couldn't have happened to him. I fell back into the arms of Alice, who tried her hardest to calm me down. _

_When I had calmed down enough, I went in and saw him. Dad had already known about the stomach cancer, but had been too scared to tell me. He didn't want me to worry. How could I not worry when I was so close to loosing my dad? I instantly regretted not spending more time with him, not being there for him when he was all alone. _

_He'd missed a few appointments, thinking they weren't important. Over those missed appointments he'd taken a turn for the worst. That whole week that he will ill, it was right under my nose. How could I have not known? _

_The doctors had given him a few months to live. _

_Those months would be the most important of my life. If I had to, I'd spent every waking moment with him. He'd missed out on my life so much, and I wanted to be able to get as much time with him as I could._

The truth was I didn't know how it would turn out in the end. That was the whole point. It was a mystery, and I was ready for whatever life was going to throw at me. Of course, I'd never be fully prepared to loose my father, but I had every fibre in my body holding onto the hope he'd given me. He'd promised me that he wouldn't leave me. I believed him.

It's a life lesson. Every story has its ups and its downs. Not all stories had happy endings. But it wasn't the ending that mattered, it was the people inside it that did. Despite my father's current health situation, my life had taken a turn into happiness.

I had my friends, and I had Edward. We weren't perfect, but we were happy. I couldn't predict the future, but I didn't want to.

Because I've got him to love me, and he's got me to love him – that's all that matters. As for Charlie, he was still smiling, laughing and living his life.

Our futures were unknown, but they weren't my story to write.

* * *

**I know it isn't the happy ending y'all wanted, but it fitted well. They don't need a happy ending to be happy.  
Besides, I wanted to leave it with this. Where you don't know the full story. Once again, loves for you lot.  
****This story would be dead without you.**

**Tell me what you thought, and how much you would like to kill me. - Bee(:**


End file.
